Tainted Chains
by Vicious94
Summary: Deidara messed up and now has to pay up for his mistakes with his body. However, what happens when he meets a redhead who will make him feel emotions he never expected to feel? How will his life change upon this meeting? - MATURE CONTENT. YAOI. AU. Dark themes. Main Pairing: SasoDei. Other Pairings:PeinKo, KakuHida, KisaIta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Orochimaru is involved; do I need to say anything else? Just kidding; contains Yaoi, Sex, Mild language, violence, AU**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unwanted**

Deidara was nervous, not because this was his first time, but the presence of the man before him chilled him to the toes. The blond nervously dares himself to examine the man further, taking a heavy gulp before lifting his face, starting his analysis from his feet.

He was a bit taller than him, with long black hair that contrasted his unhealthy white skin, with two purple lines running down from the corner of his eyes, everything about this man's simple posture to his uncanny grin screamed out 'danger' but to top it all off, his reptilian eyes bore into him with certain amusement and lust.

"Hello there." He hisses casually, his voice freezing Deidara in place as the reptilian man walked over to him with a smudge expression, closing the door before standing before Deidara, his fingers moving over to his face and caress it before pulling his chin roughly upwards, their eyes meeting for a second—sending shivers through him—before he skimmed over the rest of his features, he lets him go. "You are quite the pretty thing. I sssshould ssssend Madara my complimentsss afterwardssss."

Deidara is unsure what to do, the procedure had always been simple, get in, get the job done, get paid, get the fuck out, and his torture had ended as quickly as it had begun. But this, this was something else entirely, this just dragged on, getting under his skin, daring him,tauting him.

"On your kneesss." The man orders him, Deidara looks at him stupefied. He was really out of it today, and blinks confused like a lost puppy. "I sssaid on your kneesss." He repeats with a hiss, but this time something hit him in the joint behind his knee and almost landed on fours if it hadn't been for Orochimaru clutching a handful of his hair to keep his head suspended upwards, Deidara lets out a grunt of pain, his hands moving to the origin of pain, attempting to soothe himself.

"I heard you're an artist…"Orochimaru unbuckles his pants and just powers it enough to let out his flaccid member and pulls the blond closer to it. "So why don't you go and work your art?"

Deidara frowns at him. He really didn't like this customer, sure he had had his share of hyperventilating, desperate creeps, but this was something different. He couldn't stand his simple presence-he terrified him.

Orochimaru was not patient as his grip tightened on the man. Deidara lets out a groan of pain—bad move—as the member was shoved down his throat, making him gag momentarily before his head was bobbed back and forth roughly. The blond moves his hands to his waist to begin working but as soon as he did a pale hand landed on him, and a large snake slithered out, twirling over his arm before harshly moving over to his other one and wrapping them together before the snake stopped moving and was but a simple, tight, rope.

"Mhmm?" Inquiries Deidara, he really hated being tied like a dog and be left to mercy, especially when he already felt so uncomfortable and weak before this man.

"A ssshame really, but thossse hands will have to wait." He says mockingly before he begins thrusting into the mouth of the man who was now choking at the force of this. "Now…be a good boy…and feed yourself." He mutters before he exploded, Deidara usually pulled out before this happened but when his nose was literary glued to someone's balls it was pretty hard to do so, and as soon as Orochimaru retreated the blond spitted all the disgusting liquid to the carpet, coughing harshly.

"How dare you? I feed you and you neglect my gift! You ungrateful little whore, seemsss like you need to be tamed." Orochimaru hisses threateningly, his finger moving teasingly over his features, as the other went straight for his groin. It had been almost reflective, but in this case, accidently on purpose, Deidara bites the intruding tongue and his victim lets a strange sound emit from his lips.

He gets nothing more than a hard backhand across the face before he pulls the blond over to a table stand, throwing him harshly over, his face colliding with the wall, but the pain was bearable for him but to any other it would have knocked them out unconscious. The man pulled the stunned Deidara to him, ripping his jeans clean off, earning him a straight ace to his ass.

Deidara didn't wear underwear, he didn't want to bother with extra clothing when in the end it would only drag the process further, but right now he wished nothing more than an extra layer of clothing to protect him from this man. Deidara tries to lift his head but it was soon impaled to the floor while his ass was groped viciously, Orochimaru slipping over to his ball sack hanging in between and clutched them tightly giving nothing but pain to Deidara.

"Oh yesss, ssscream for me little vixen. Scream for your master!" He hisses and Deidara could only but wonder what the fuck was going on, never had he been told such things, and he wasn't even close to liking them. He lets out a whimper when Orochimaru reaches his inactive member, stroking it hard, Deidara fighting against the urges. "Ssstubborn aren't you?" Deidara felt no pleasure from this, he never did, but today was different, and there was no longer nothingness, now there was only pain.

Orochimaru, who had grown incredibly irritated with Deidara's lack of cooperation and denying to get any expression or sound of pain emit from him—his fun however, was not forgeitd, it simply made his interest increase. He was now completely naked and closed in on the half-naked smaller man. Deidara knows what's coming, and his body stiffens, his finger and toes curled up in expectation and readiness to fight the pain, and without any warning or preparation Orochimaru rammed inside little Deidara, earning himself a scream of agonizing pain as he gave him no time to adjust and simply allowed his body to take over and satiate his uncontrollable, animalistic needs.

Orochimaru soon finds his release and fills Deidara with his seed, letting out something that reminded Deidara of a howl before he falls on top of him, breathing heavily over his neck, before pulling out. The blond gives sigh of relief as Orochimaru left him where he laid, blood and semen running down his legs, but that relief was soon over as he approaches him again, with a package in hand, which he shoves into Deidara's mouths before biting his neck desperately. This time Deidara was truly grateful he had something in his mouth to quiet his scream, Orochimaru chuckles, frees him from the bonds and backs off.

The pale man heads over to the door, fully changed, the door creaks open before he stops and takes another vigorous, malice full look over to the still bottom naked man. "I ssshall sssee you around, little vixen. And next time, I hope you are more cooperative, because next time I won't go easssy on you."

Deidara for once was grateful Madara was completely against goods damages, if not, he would not be so sure things would have ended as smoothly as they did.

"Fucking bastard, un…" Just like the rest as he struggles to his feet, feeling an acute pain in his rear, Deidara pulled the envelope out of his mouth and took out the bills and counted them. Good, now he could defenetly get the fuck out of this room that now only smelled of slick sex and sweat. Ugh.

He went to the bathroom and barfed.

**OoooOOooooO**

Deidara had been in the business for about three years now, and it wasn't getting easier for him to grow used to it, or even like it, but it was certainly a way of living-his way of living. Deidara knew if his parents could see him now, they wouldn't be proud of him, which wasn't new, they had never been proud of him, they despised him and his abnormal mouths, if it hadn't been for the Hokage, he wouldn't be here today. Deidara couldn't help to regret if he had been different would things changed? He wondered if his ultimate choice was the one that led him working on the largest and most secretive brothel in all of the Hidden Village. Luckily, he didn't suffer this shit-life alone; there were other eleven to share it with:

1. Tobi Uchiha; his best pal, a bit on the annoying, loud and hyperactive side, but seemed to be the only reason this place wasn't as down-hearted as it actually is. He was given his nickname of; Orange, Pineapple by Hidan, due to the orange mask hiding his face. Deidara felt pity that Tobi had ended in here, the boy certainly deserved better.

2. Hidan; The guy was a complete lunatic but Deidara liked him nonetheless, his carefree character yet down to earth realization made Deidara bear with his obsession with Jashi and his masochism and sadism, which actually made him the most demanded out of all of them. He did men and women alike, and he was always, always seme, and is identified as the Jashinist, due to his religion, but he liked to call himself ' Fucky Wan Kenobi'—the force was on his side. *

3. Kisame Hogiachi; Was the oldest of all the members, along with being the most enthusiastic and rought about his job, he was great fun to have around, especially have his cynic character bash literary everyone—except for Itachi, his best friend. His slave name began as a joke but in the end was doomed to him; Sashimi, and as most of the costumers didn't understands its meaning, except for Konohan citizens, they really didn't mind, but Kisame did and insisted that his name was changed to Mostoma Cirratum.

4. Konan: The oldest of the girls in place was a real bitch, in the good way, she didn't let people step on her however, her strong character wasn't always around to push back and when she was in a good mood she was actually likeable. She only did men, and was called 'Deep Blue' due to her incredible ability to deep throat _anything._

5. Itachi Uchiha; Deidara didn't really like him, he always seemed to be brooding on a corner, always so serious and deep in thought, and appearances didn't lead astray, the man was a complete genius in almost everything placed before him, which made the young blond wonder how did someone like him end up in this shit hole. However, his sex name was not as exotic as him;The Raven.

6. Rock Lee: He was hard as a rock in more ways than one; he was loud, enthusiastic and unbelievably optimistic about everything and the only person to have been close to Gaara. Nicknamed Fuzzy Eyebrows for his infamous thick eyebrows over his wide, innocent, youthful eyes and called the Green Beast of Konoha—that was up to the costumers to explain why.

7. Gaara of the Sand: Much like Itachi, except that this one hardly anyone ever knew about because he was Madara's favorite, always kept locked apart from the rest. No one could speak to him, except for Lee who was his appointed care-taker.

8. Naruto Uzumaki; This guy really was an idiot before Deidara's eyes, even beat Tobi and Lee by miles. He did both men and women and didn't really seem bothered by it, but what made Deidara laugh at him was his dream to become Hokage. Yeah, good luck with getting out of this shithole first, and Pein just to be a further asshole named him 'The delusional'. But who could blame him, Naruto was an orphan and had been raised in this environment since he was eight.

9. Hinata Hyuuga: She was shy, polite and submissive, with a pretty face, a curved body and tits that could make any men's eyes –and some women— pop out of their sockets. Deidara liked her too, she was always willing to listen to whatever he had to say and always gave him such good advice. She was forced to go both ways in sex as she was adored by her same sex, and as much as she had opposed this fact in the end she had no say in this. She is known as Luna but other costumers preferred Tits Macgeez

10. Kiba Inuzuka: Wild was an understatement, the boy was just scratching his seventeen's and was a beast on fire. Fiery, back-talker and stubborn, how did he end up here? Easy, a failed business with loans from Pein, and as he couldn't afford the money to pay back the debt he was forced down here to pay him back his money's worth with his body. He arrived about a month ago, introduced as Husky, and boy did Pein get a good bite.

11. Ino Yamanaka: Bisexual and known as Cherry, or Mrs Pissy Missy by Deidara and Hidan- a well deserved name, the girl was certainly good in bed, but complaints poured over for her to have her with the condition to have her gagged as she would insult the costumers when trying to submit her—Deidara was a silent fan of her on the sidelines, cheering her for her rightfully served bitchiness, that for once, came to use.

Madara was the leader, having the Peins as his second in command; they were relatively nice, as nice as a sex slave business owners could get. Deidara didn't really know Madara but Pein was as cold as ice, and was the one who made sure to get them all of their appointments, as well as keeping a leash on them, which was a impaled chakra stick on their left chest (the girls had it on their left back) , to which one would think was easy to get off—which it wasn't because just the simple touch of it hurt like a bitch. (Making this one of the many reasons why Deidara liked being Seme, he ran less risk of having this thing touched.) There were also some guards and extra helpers here and there, but Deidara didn't really bother even looking at them because all he ever saw in their eyes was pure hunger.

Deidara gave the envelope of money to Pein, neither saying much before he went on his own way reaching the living room, pretty expensive place with leather couches, golden and silver adornments and red carpets, and their rooms were no different in quality, but to Deidara, it was all filth-this is where all his day's work worth went to. He had returned from his little meeting with Orochimaru a few hours back, managed to have his dinner before playing with his clay, to which he was squishing vigorously, imagining that it was some of his costumer's head-Orochimaru to be precise. Oh and it felt good.

"You seem very pissed off Deidara-senpai."

"That's because I am. I got uked, un." Says Deidara, immediately turning his full attention to the spiky haired boy.

"Really? By who?" Tobi asks in shock, Deidara was almost always seme, but there were only a few cases that would have him being Uke—meaning they were stronger than him physically and in will, as well as abusive.

"Some sick fuck, un….Oto…Roro…Oro…" Thinks Deidara, the name certainly had a ring to it, but he preferred to get it out of his mind as soon as he was done with him. It made it easier for him.

"Orochimaru?" Asks Tobi. He'd heard the name before, some important person…or something, important nonetheless, but obviously not to Tobi.

"That's the one, yah!" Says the blond with an assertive snap of his fingers. "Bitch gave me the creeps, un."

"Why is that, senpai?"

"Have you ever been with him, un?" Tobi shakes his head shyly and Deidara can't help to give a sigh. "Good, I wouldn't want him fucking that nice ass you've got, yah." He smiles and gropes Tobi's bottom.

"Ah-ah! D-deidara-senpai!" Whines the boy shyly before pushing his hand of his privates, making Deidara roll his eyes. He had a little thing for Tobi, didn't know when he started getting this strange feeling around him, but when he did, he could hardly control himself. He wanted to fuck this little spiky, haired mystery's brains out. However, Tobi didn't seem to get his several indirect and direct messages and Deidara just felt like blowing him sky high sometimes. "Tobi's a good boy." He says almost instinctively, as if apologizing for doing something wrong. This didn't help Deidara's state of mind.

"Yes, yes you are Tobi." And he decided to leave before he pounced the boy there and now, sulking to himself as he walked this piss-hole of a home, almost reaching his room, stopping when he saw a very unusual sight.

"You seem to have had a nice night, un." Says Deidara mockingly as he looks over to the shy girl, who was idiotically smiling to herself and blushing nervously, before she snaps out of her senses and gives a strange little sound as she meets his gaze.

"Why do you say that?" She asks.

"Because that stupid smile over your face, yah."

"I'm happy." She responds, and that was all the more reason to ask.

_No shit!_ "Exactly, and I want to know who, un."

She blushes heavily and shakes her head. "I didn't get his name."

"You really are a bad liar, un." Narrows Deidara. Hinata's eyes widen with shock and soon a giggle left her lips. "What's so funny, yah?"

"He said exactly the same thing."

"Why? What did you tell him, un?"

"He asked me for my name and I gave him the one Pein-sama gave us, and he said I was lying, and in the end I gave him my real name." She says shyly. Obiously Deidara understood, he could completely imagine her entering a room and introduce herself as Tits couldn't say much, his name wasn't all that bad at least; Vixen, or even Spitfire, because in the first years he hardly letted anyone touch him, to which earned him a few beatings from Pein when he was returned by an unhappy costumer.

"Hinata, un! You idiot, yah! Why would you do that? You know it's against the rules, yah!" The girl lowers her head in shame, poking her index fingers together.

"H-h-h-he…was r-r-really p-p-p-persistent." She stutters innocently, so innocently it hurt Deidara to scold her.

"Just hope he doesn't call asking for you…things will go badly for you if he does, un." As threatening and harsh as he was, but they both knew he spoke the truth. It was by law that they only gave their sex slave names, it was utterly forbidden to give away their real names, but If Hinata had been enchanted by this man enough to give him her real name—which she usually didn't fall under any charm of seduction, for she was to daft to realize—he must have certainly been something.

Deidara didn't know if he felt jealousy, happiness or bitterness at her. To actually feel attached to someone throguh sex...it was unheard of to Deidara, especially when he was used as a toy by so many. Now Deidara simply acted impotence, because there was no one to make him feel alive, or even make him consider enjoy the art of sex, no one …

Except perhaps for Tobi.

Or at least, that's what he thought...

Within the following ten hours, Deidara was awakened from his slumber by Pein. "You have an appointment, get yourself ready and go immediately." Deidara yawns before stretching his fingers out to grab the piece of paper that contained the name of his new costumer, the address where to meet him and the time of their appointment. "Do not keep him waiting."

Deidara didn't take the warning very seriously, firstly, he was too busy yawning and secondly, fuck the costumer and their timing, they were going to screw him anyways. He takes a few stretches, strokes his hair, and yawns again before he finally gets a good look at the letters.

_'Sasori of the Red Sand.'_

* * *

_TBC~_

_*This AU has some elements of our era, you will see more examples in the future. It will have references to movies/ games/ places/ religion etc, etc known to us to either serve as comical or simple explanation or amusement of the characters in the story. This AU is also further developed than the actual Naruto world, but not as developed as ours, perhpas 1985-95's for us (example)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Get out if you don't like Yaoi **

**Thanks to all of you for your support, hope you enjoy it further :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Different**

Deidara had to check his GPS in his cellphone twice, maybe it got bugged or something, no way he was in the right place.

Before him stood the third most expensive building in Konoha, the five star Blooming Lotus, sparkling from head to toe, metaphorically, that it even pained the eyes to look at it, especially during past midday when the sun was blazing in the sky, and its architectural shaping was-obviously-of a lotus.

Tobi would've loved this place.

Deidara felt self councious at taking the first steps to the shimmering sliding doors, especially when the two men in the guard sneered him up and down and made a grimace. Deidara lowered his head and quickly made his way inside, greeted by a cool air that controlled his embarrasment, and the place was even further magestically beutiful on the inside, gold and silver smeared together, statues of glass, gems and crystals catching his eyes. Even the people inside were from a completely different world, all sublime in clothing, manners and beauty, making his black red clouded patterned coat outstand in this world of beaming light.

_825 West Wing 3_. he knew that meant the eight floor, but eight floor out of all the towers? And as much as he wanted to keep his pressence unknown, he made his way over to the registry, making an uncomfortable, awkward coughing sound before the woman sitting there paid him any attention. When their gazes meet he could tell that she was immediately judging him, and Deidara faught his inner demons to keep quiet. "Excuse me, good afternoon. I have...er...business in room 825 West Wing 3, could you tell me where it is, un?"

She doesn't talk and points to one of the ten elevators, Deidara thanked her, to which she didn't even acknowledge it and returned to whatever business she was doing. Deidara sneers-_bitch_. He calls the elevator and quickly steps inside, letting a wave of relief flow over him when the doors closed.

He cheeks the time; 3: 08 PM, he was eight minutes past meeting time. Pein's words echo in his mind; "Don't keep him waiting." Deidara snorts, he'd said the same thing about past costumers and neither of them gave a damn. He steps out of the elevator and seeks the room out, and when he does, he remains standing outside for a few moments, feeling rather anxious-what if he got the wrong adress? Oh, he hoped not, how embarrasing.

He was about to knock when...

"You're late." Says a voice from the other side of the door, Deidara waited as he heard steps stomp their way over to him, he listens the lock click and the door opened, revealing the impatient costumer on the other side, and Deidara be damned this was the best, and handsomest, and most vigorous costumer he'd had in a while. Short red hair falling over his brows, rudding down over his ears, fallen eyes, with brown irises, and a small straight line as lips— he certainly wasn't from Konoha, his accent gave him away. "And I hate being kept waiting."

Uh-oh, he's pissed, Deidara internally groaned, if there was anything worse than forced sex was rough sex, it left his butt cheeks aching for days. Nonetheless, Deidara was in so much relief he let out a puff of breath, one he didn't realize he had been holding in all this time. At least he was in the right place.

"There must be a mistake…" Begins the redhead rather uncomfortably, making Deidara lift an eyebrow in question, to which Sasori adds bluntly. "I asked for a man."

Deidara felt that thin, fragile glass of patience and temperance shatter to pieces. "I. Am. A. Man. UN!"

Sasori looks at him up and down again, and makes an apologetic gesture. "In that case, you are a very attractive, femenine brat." Says Sasori, no mock in his voice which gave no room for Deidara to answer in the same manner, but he was certainly burning in anger- This was the second time he'd been confused as a girl.

Sasori's first impression of the blond was that he was a few centimeters taller than him, making him slightly irritated that his dominance was threatened, but other than that he had a very pretty face, which unfortunately half of it was hidden behind a large amount of blond hair which Sasori's fingers twitched to brush out of the way, but the thing he had liked the most about him was how his sky-blue eyes were highlighted by dark eyeliner.

"Are you going to invite me in or you wanted to do it out here, un?" Asks Deidara tired of the awkward silence between the two, to which the redhead's cheeks turn the same color of his hair and steps aside, indicating the blond to come in. Like any expensive motel it served its costumers in their best capacities, as expected there was wine awaiting in a bucket of cold ice, a king-size bed, a stretched, comfortable looking couch and background music playing casually and an amazing view over Konoha's poblation. It actually felt cozy; Deidara moves over to the couch, taking off his uniform, letting it pool over his ankles in a sexy manner, and to his amusement and irritation, Sasori picked it up and hanged it on the coat stand.

Order freak much?

Deidara takes the opportunity to move to the couch where he placed himself seductively over it, literary offering himself, while Sasori stoically moved over to the wine bottle, popped it open and served two glasses, handing one casually to Deidara, who was almost looking at him as if he were a piece of meat. Sasori takes a seat by Deidara, who quickly changed his pose to face the man.

Sasori clears his throat.

"So…Vixen?" Sasori asks with certain amusement. "That is quite the stage name, brat."

"Courtesy from Pein, un." Jokes Deidara, Sasori lets out a tiny smile.

"Hm. I would rather have your real name."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, un." Says Deidara before occupying his lips with the cold drink.

"Shame, I bet it must be as sublime as you." Comments the redhead nonchalantly

Deidara smirks, well, he had a charmer, a game he knew well. "I could say the same for you, Sasori-sama, un."

"Danna."

"What, un?"

"Call me Danna." Simplifies the redhead. "Sasori Danna, or just Danna, brat."

Deidara would find this annoying, most costumers insisted that he called—screamed, moaned, panted—their names, or even make him beg for their cock, to which they absurdly nickname; Champion, Ding-Dong, Magic Wand, Lollypop, Little Prince, Little Kunai or simply dildo. And Deidara never did, and this wasn't going to be any different. Also, the fact he kept on calling him brat was getting on his nerves, Sasori must at least be his age or younger so why was he acting all stuck up and elderly?

"So, how did you hear about us, _Danna_, un?" Hissing and emphasizing, mockingly, on the Danna.

"A friend…is a frequent costumer." Says Sasori carefully, completely obnoxious to Deidara's evil mocking intentions.

"Really? What's his name, maybe I've met him, un." Says Deidara innocently, to which the redhead took another completely different meaning that made his eyes go out wide to which he returns to his stoic mask.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Responds Sasori with an amused smirk and Deidara realizes that he'd avoided the question the same manner as Deidara had done before, and he decides to change subject.

"How old are you, un?" As he takes another sip of wine, his eyes slowly analyzing each feature of Sasori, noting how graceful, mannered and perfect each move, each word, and each glare was, and how slowly it drowned him in a wave of uncontrollable heat.

"Thirty." No wonder Deidara was but a brat to him.

"No way, yah." Says Deidara without thinking, but he had reason to, the blond looked nowhere near his thirties, if Deidara had to guess, he would have thought eighteen.. "Then how on earth are you this handsome, yah?!"

Sasori lets out a small chuckle. "Brat, real beauty is in the eternal, what's the point of something growing old and rotting?"

"It makes you value what you have because they won't last, un."

"Would you not rather have it forever?"

"Hm, I don't know, I might grow bored, un." Says Deidara in complete honesty and laughs. "Life is short and fleeting because it holds a special moment that might change all, a spark that can become an explosion, a bang, yah!"

"A bang you say." Sasori irks an eyebrow, trying hard not to laugh at Deidara's vocabulary.

"Yes, a **bang**, either you see it or you miss it. Constant change, leads to constant stimulation for greatness, yah?" Explains Deidara with strange enthusiasm, one he couldn't believe himself, looking down at his hands with certain nostalgia, before locking gazes with his costumer. "But to truly leave a mark upon this planet, it only takes an explosion, un!"

Sasori disliked having his opinions contrasted, especially contrast eternal with fleeting, but that had been overshadowed by his shock that this blond—this notorious prostitute—had such intellectual and interesting views upon art, life and beauty. "How old did you say you are brat?"

"Twenty, un." Responds Deidara before serving himself more wine, it wasn't every day he got treated with such expensive glamour and generosity, but it would take even further to make him drunk.

"You're young." He says as if scolding him-afterall, Sasori was in college at that age- but his tone changed quickly. "I'm surprised, brat."

"Just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm stupid, yah." Says Deidara, obviously taking the statement on a completely different basis—he had grown used to having his opinions bashed constantly by Kisame and Itachi, especially Kisame, who always brought up the stereotype of blondes and their brain size, to which Deidara thought was utterly ridiculous.

"I never said you were." Sasori says smoothly, his voice almost making Deidara fall into a puddle of joy and tranquility and certain admiration, it had been a long time since he had had a conversation on his opinions about art, especially since he was a deeply passionate artist—or well, ex-artist, now he was nothing. "Such statement is as incoherent as the myth of redheads having no soul."

"So you do have one, un?" Asks Deidara teasingly.

"Don't test me, brat." Says the redhead with a smile and for once, Deidara could really say he felt comfortable, too comfortable. However, as conversation increased between the two, Deidara could only have one thought in his head; What on earth was going on? He came here to fuck not talk, and he really, really,_ really_ wanted to fuck this man.

Deidara took the initiative as he could tell that the other was somewhat of a gentleman—somewhat, because what sort of descent person would seek out Akatsuki? — And wouldn't begin anything. The blond shifted his arm so it was stretching over the couch over to the redhead's side, his red-hair tickling his skin and by kami, he was glad to have such sense control or else he would have ravaged the smaller man right there and then. Yet, that wasn't enough to have his fingertips play with Sasori's red locks, trailing over his earlobe, and when he felt the red-head tense, positively nervously, at his touch, Deidara took the opportunity to lean forwards and have one of his mouths lick Sasori's ear, while he trailed chaste kisses over Sasori's cheek before leaning over to his ear to whisper.

"Ne, Sasori-Danna, I have a question, un."

"Uhm?"

"When are we going to fuck, un?" Asks the blond cheekily. Sasori's cheek flush and he breaks eye contact nervously—how cute. "So, un?"

Deidara leans forward and slightly brushes his tongue over the dried lips of his Danna, making him give out a little gulp, before the blond backed away with a pridefilled smile. However, Deidara was shocked to find Sasori's lips on his own, to which he recovered fast and moved on to the next step, forcing Sasori's lips and pushing his tongued through. Their tongues intertwining smoothly and tenderly over one another while Sasori stroked Deidara's hair and cupped the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Deidara took a hold of Sasori's hips and shifted him so he was on top of him, his hands moving along his sides, threatening to reach over Sasori's hardened cock.

Sasori knew Deidara's intention to uke him.

Like hell he would let that happen!

Deidara lets out a gasp when he feels the redhead's knee stroke his groin, while his hands moved under his shirt until they reached his nipples, teasing them for a bit before they grew hard and taking them in his hot mouth, sucking them like a baby as his hands slither over to his butt cheeks, his fingertips making circles upon their contexture, making Deidara buck his hips.

Sasori lowered his lips, claiming each part of Deidara's chest and abdomen for his own, making Deidara bite the side of his inner cheek to control any whimpers of pleasure to escape.

The redhead rubs the hardened member teasingly, before he pulls the trousers down and with one smooth movement took all of him in his mouth, making Deidara give out a sharp breath and buries his nails on the couch, gritting his teeth. Sasori was really good, his tongue moving in circles and stroking each part of him, his fingertips playing with the base of his shaft and balls as his sucking became more demanding of Deidara's reaction, to which he acquired after a battle with Deidara's stubbornness and Sasori's fabulous maneuvering.

Sasori felt Deidara grow restless and pulls out, stopping him from coming, before he leans over and his tongue plays with the blond's earlobe, trailing kisses horizontally until he found his mouth again, to which Deidara attacked desperately, while Sasori embraced him in another warm hug, shifting their positions so Deidara was sitting on his lap, pressing his boner against Deidara's tight rear, to which the blonde grined erotically and earned him a moan from Sasori.

"Sa-Sasori-Danna!" He whimpers, his legs shaking weakly under him, sending vibrations over to Sasori who shuddered with passion before removing Deidara's remaining clothing, to which Deidara attempted to take the redhead's when Sasori stopped his lingering hands in one tight grip and brought one to his mouth, passionately making out with the hand-tongue it before sticking his thumb inside it, where his hand instinctively took in and drooled madly. Deidara lets out a shallow gasp.

"What's this?" he asks, breaking the trails of kisses the other hand, his eyes fixated on the rod impaled on Deidara's chest, and he was no fool to not reach out and touch it in curiosity, he knew better than anyone to touch without permission. He doubted it was there for decoration, and he doubted further it was a new fashion tendency-if it were, his assistant would have been sure to inform him.

"It's…ah…my…tra-ah-cker…un." Says Deidara with difficulty as another thumb was pressed into the mouth in his hands, while Sasori leaned forward and nibbled cautiously over his tender skin while Deidara ran his tongue over the side of his neck, feeling Sasori's breath quicken on his ear, he bits down and it's now Sasori's turn to moan.

"And this?" This time he runs a finger through the long horrid scar over his right side of the chest, perfectly stitched together. But this time Deidara doesn't answer, that was a personal question but he didn't blame Sasori how should he know, and Sasori dropped the subject.

The smaller man backs off, and puts three fingers to his mouth, coating them with his saliva before pulling out and pressing them at Deidara's entrance, both exchanging a glare before the blond guides Sasori's fingers inside of him, biting his lower lip as they all entered and started thrusting into him rhythmically.

"Ah…ah! Danna…un…AH!" He'd found his prostate, not like it was a first, but it certainly was Deidara's first calling out the name of someone during sex. Deidara's hands move over to Sasori's pants and slowly pull them down, Sasori effortlessly lifting him so his lower abdomen was free from its bonds; Sasori pulls out from Deidara and holds the blonde's hips to lead him over his erection.

"May I?" Asks Sasori, the head of his cock pressing slightly against his entrance, Deidara tightens his hold over Sasori, before giving a small nod, to which Sasori lets out a small grunt as he slowly pushed himself in. And to Deidara it felt better than anything he had experienced, he felt no pain, but simple pleasure at the intrusion and his walls accepted the man willingly.

Sasori feels Deidara stiffen and waits for a moment, his fingers running up and down his back while he whispered comforting things to his ears as if he were a virgin. Deidara felt like he would melt right there, in the heat and tenderness of the redhead. Sasori intakes a bit of air before he starts moving out and then back in, his moves controlled and measured, making sure to not inflict any sort of pain to his partner.

This slow pace was making Deidara mad, yet he was loving it, his chest hurt at the slight pressure on it (due to the rod) but it was devoured by the intense heat of pleasure swarming over his body like a plague. He clutched his nails over his head, yanking his own hair out, his teeth clutching on Sasori's shoulder to stop him from making any noises.

They both eventually reach their climax, to which Deidara panted out his Danna's name, and Sasori just let out a sound that was similar to a grunt. They both feel limp, their chests heaving in desperate grasps for air, their bodies covered in sweat in futile attempt to stop their burning heat inside each of them.

Deidara lets out a small gasp when he realized they'd been in this position for more than a minute—he hadn't been shoved away, or tried to have a second round, but was held there, and to even confuse him even further, Sasori kissed him on his forehead, brushing his damp hair aside and they glare at one another, before Sasori's lips irk upwards. "You're pretty good, brat." He kisses him again. "Your eyes are beautiful, just like the sky."

Deidara felt like snorting, he'd just been told possibly one of the corniest comments of all time, he knew he was handsome, most of his female costumers said so, as so did his male, but maybe it was the expression on Sasori or the way he'd said it that just simply made him think— Huh, he really means it.

And just like that, the redhead was on his feet, leaving Deidara on the sofa a bit stupefied, out of breath and tired. "The room and its contents are fully paid, you can use it to your likes until tomorrow midday." Comments Sasori as he walks over to the hang coat, pulls his coat over himself and takes Deidara's cloak and hands it to the naked man, looking at anything but him in embarrassment, but to Deidara's eyes it was disgust and regret.

The blonde's eyebrows furrow and his lips turn into a straight line before he yanks the cloak from Sasori's fingers, picking up his clothing and heading over to where he thought the bathroom was, slamming the door shut, unaware that Sasori had followed him with his sight until he was gone behind the slammed bathroom.

Sasori remains frozen like a statue, he runs a hand through his short hair and sighs as he pulls out his wallet and begins counting the bills, placing them smoothly over the table. He walks over to the exit of the room, opens the door and walks down the corridor, stopping midway.

"Goodbye, brat."

Deidara comes out, feeling like a new man, to find that he was completely alone, with money spread over the table, Deidara sighs, typical. He didn't bother checking the money, he didn't feel like it, and instead opened all the windows, letting out the odor of their joining minutes beforehand, taking a peek down the streets.

He walks over to the kingsized bed, bouncing clean off as soon as he jumped into it, and Deidara immaturely sat up on it and began jumping up and down before he scolds himself and lays on it—seriously, how old is he? And watches TV for a few moments, picking all of the drinks and food on the fridge, pigging out as much as he possibly could— he knew wouldn't get this chance like effing ever.

Deidara looks at the clock. Well, it was time to return, he was disappointed, he really wanted to enjoy this luxury until tomorrow midday, but curfew didn't allow it, he takes the bills in his hands and begins counting rapidly, his brows almost meet and he starts again, and again, and again—he had been given more than it was meant to be. Deidara felt like running after Sasori and give him the extra amount of money, but he realized he didn't know where he live, and that he probably was far from his reach.

And Deidara realized not once had Sasori called his name.

**OoooOooooO**

Deidara could do nothing than to keep the extra money in his pocket, and he walked gloomily down the streets, his cloak hanging loosely down his shoulder, and people moved out of his way as if he were a monster. Everybody knew what that black cloak with red clouds meant, and everybody knew him, and with each person he passed, he could fell more disgusted eyes following him, and Deidara was too distracted to even notice this time. He felt disgustingly disgraceful, what would the Hokage say if she saw him?

He drags himself into the Akatsuki headquarters, which is only reachable to those who know where to look, a secret compartment door hidden under every staircase where one must mutter the correct words for it to open, and this month, the word was; "Nothingness."

There was a weird clicking sound on the other side of the wall and the wall started undoing itself, pushing through what solid wall had been to reveal a small silver elevator inside, to which Deidara stepped in and immediately a red light started scanning him, there being a strange ringsound before the elevator moved fast, there being another ringing sound and the doors swaying open. Deidara makes his way to Deva Pein's office, that was just behind the registry where he greets Animal Pein, who was attemding a group of men forming to make appointments, most of them giving the blond lusty, savouring looks that almost made him barf.

He finally found his warden, he handed the money over and made haste to his room. Tobi wasn't there to his disappointment, and neither was Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Hidan or Konan, leaving him to expect nothing but Kisame, Itachi, Kiba, when he reached their usual 'playroom'—which simply consisted of a few couches, a TV, a table and lots and lots of table games— and to his surprise he found them playing a card game with another boy who was covered all the way up to his nose and black glasses that hid his eyes. All four turned their gazes to him, Deidara waved in greeting.

"Got a new fellow, un?" I ask looking over at the mysterious kid in the couch next to Kiba.

"Nah, just my friend, he's visiting." Explains Kiba, not once looking out from the set of cards in his hands before he made another move and placed a card before him, to which Kisame reacted by placing another card on top.

"My name's Shino Aburame, apologies for my friend's inappropriate introduction, he is lacking in manners." Shino gives a curt nod. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Deidara, un." Responds Deidara.

"Fancy fellow isn't he?" Says Kisame. "Amazing how some people can be this courteous towards us, us of all people."

"Lack of manners is disgraceful; to be lacked of respect is another matter." Says Shino, his eyes darting of to Kiba, somewhat scolding him, before making his move, and Kisame was just laughing, he'd just been told.

"Hah. Witty fellow isn't he? Surprised he's a friend to this daft idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, EH, Sashimi!?"

"Regarding how things ended for you, Kiba-kun, I would not differ from his statement." Mumbles Shino.

"Whose side are you on anyways, Shino!?" Growls the Inuzuka.

"Would you like to join us, Deidara-san?" Asks the Uchiha member, directing over to an empty spot in the circle, Deidara takes it.

"Nah, I'm fine, I'll just watch." Says the blond as he makes himself comfortable between Itachi and Shino, watching the game of cards tense up and yet grow bored from their intense silence.

"You guys had no appointments?"

"We do, but until later." Explains Kisame. "And this guy is already in his appointment." His finger points over to Kiba and Shino.

"What, un?" Snorts Deidara, blinking stupidly. It was no small feat to pay for a service in Akatsuki, but to get in and to have an appointment, now that Deidara hadn't heard off, the guy had to have money trees growing on his backyard as does Sasori appareantly.

"I know, right? He paid a lot of money to come to this shit hole to see me. I told him not to bother, but he never listens." Scolds Kiba as he makes another move making Kisame growl at the disadvantage and make a pass, Itachi taking his time to plan the strategy before making his move, earning him two groans of disgust from said men, Shino on the other hand was quieter than tomb.

"You're worth it." Mutters Shino so low it was hardly audible to those around him. Deidara smiles recklessly, Shino liked Kiba and Kiba wasn't even aware of it.

"So who was your appointment with?" Asks Kisame, taking a downface card from the stack, making a face when he saw the content.

"Sasori-Danna, un." He slaps his hand over his mouth, and blushes horribly. "Sasori of the Red Sand, yah!" He rephrases in embarrasment.

"Sasori? The Sasori?" Deidara cocks his head, Kisame specifies. "Petite fellow with red hair and fallen lids with brown eyes?" Deidara nods, this time, all the men with him stopped playing cards and now were fully paying attention.

"Yeah, he's not that short by the way, un. But what about him, un?"

"What about him!?" Asks Kisame almost shrieking, his eyes wide open, Kiba slapping him harshly on the side of the head to make him shut up.

"You don't see the news often, do you, Deidara-kun?" Shino cooments, Deidara shrugs- _not really_. "Sasori of the red sand is to become the next Kazekage."

"So, un?"

"He's not supposed to be going around sleeping with whores." Explains Kiba bluntly. Deidara felt a bit hurt at the words, but he knew Kiba didn't mean any harm—this time, at least.

"Whatever, it's just a night stand, it's not the first time politicians and 'importants' have slept with us, un." Snaps Deidara as he looks at Itachi precisely, who'd last month he'd slept with the Raikage and the Raikage's son, and even before they joined, Akatsuki had a long list of visitors that preferred to keep their names in the dark.

"You're not getting it." Says Kisame an inch from exploding in excitement, itching to spill out the information but Kiba beat him to it.

"Suna and Konoha have been enemies for the past few years, they came here to sign the alliance with the Hokage as rendevous. You idiot, were you living under a rock all this time?!" Snaps Kiba.

_Ooops_. Talk about sleeping with the enemy.

"What? Who cares about that, I wans't talking about that; Sasori is famous as the untouchable king, he's full with mistresses and offered hands at every turn and pays no hail to them. You didn't just touch him, you fucked him! HA!"

_Actually, he fucked me, but whatever, un_. Deidara shrugs, he didn't really get to touch him at all. "I'll be sure to add that to my file 'Slept with the Kazekage, formed enemy of Konoha.' That'll be sure to get my ratings up, un."

Kiba made a grimmace while Kisame snickers. "You can count on it."

"It would be unwise to do that." Comment Shino and Itachi.

"I was kidding." Sneers Deidara, disbelieved that Itachi had found his soul-mate, just as humourless.

The game ended with Itachi beating Kisame and Kiba easily, finding his worthy opponent of the love-struck Shino, to who found his defeat after a long formidable match.

"Uno." * Says the man, and wins, Kiba groans—they'd lost again.

"Hah, you owe me mutt, I knew my Itachi would win?" Kisame teases the smaller boy, giving him a playful punch on the ribs.

"_Your_ Itachi? Are you gay or something?" Demands Kiba. "And here I thought you were the straightest after me!"

"There is nothing wrong with caring for your partners, Kiba-kun." Says Itachi, his voice huskier than normal.

"Tch. I'm surrounded by _real_ faggots, come on Shino, we've still got a few hours left, let's leave before they try to rape you or worse, infect you." Kiba scoffs and takes his leave, Shino stands up, gives a curt nod before following after him. Deidara's doubts were over. Shino liked Kiba, Kiba liked Shino—friendly way—and Kiba is homophobic (?).

"What an asshole." Scoffs the blue-skinned giant, arms crossed over his massive chest, hands aching to punch something—Deidara was too close and takes a few steps away.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice unbelievably having a calming effect on his partner for a few moments before he outburst again at his partner, which made it rather funny because Kisame was way taller than Kisame, so it looked as if he were scolding Itachi.

"What? It's true, Itachi!"

"Let him believe what he likes. To me his words have no effect whatsoever." Assertively says Itachi, standing up, followed by Kisame and Deidara. "Are you hungry, Deidara-san? If you want I can cook you something."

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks, un. I think'll go see if the other's are back." Says the blond before he excuses himself to leave.

"I would like something." Pops in Kisame ambitiously.

"Cook for yourself, Kisame." Mumbles Itachi.

"Awwww, come on! You just offered Deidara! Why not me?" Begs Kisame, and that was the last of the conversation he heard between the two older men, and was distracted by something else entirely; the emitting rage of a returning comrade.

"Stupid idiot, cocky hell-bound dog, with that stupid smirk on his stupid face—" Growled Ino marching through the corridor, her killing intent radiating miles and miles away, making Deidara's hair stand on edege as she brushed past him.

"What's the matter with you?" He ventures.

"Fuck off!" Snaps Ino angrily and slams her door shut and he could hear her insults develop further.

The fuck is wrong with her? He continues on his way to his room, only to be stopped by a few sounds of pain emitting from Hinata's closed door. Deidara glues his ear to the door and hears a male's voice whimpering on the other side in pain, while Hinata kept on saying; "Keep still or you'll just make it harder!"

"Ah! But it fucking hurts! AH!"

He kept on listening, as if deciding if to open the door or not, in the end, it was opened for him and Hinata was looking down at him with her Byakugan activated, hostility shooting out like daggers from her eyes, soon softening and disappearing when she spotted Deidara.

"What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing, un?"

"What the fuck are _you _shit heads doing?" Hinata's face stiffens as Deidara walks past her and introduces himself into her room, coming eye to eye with the man. Hidan was bare-chest, revealing horrid stitches all over, to which Hinata was adding medicine, and the Albino arched in pain at the cold contact against his throbbing newly made wounds. Deidara's mouth drops flat on the ground.

"Ahhh, Blondie-chan, try not to jack-off at my fucking sight, I know I'm hot as hell, but please-"

"You're disgusting. What… happened, yah?!" He demands, taking Hidan's arm to take a closer look at his wounds, trailing to the rest of his naked chest where he could spot more on his lower regions.

"Heh, my costumer got a bit more violent than usual." Explains Hidan nonchalantly before making another strange sound of pain when Hinata soothed his marks.

"You mean Kakuzu, yah?!" Asks Deidara horrified, and the twitch in Hidan's expression confirmed his doubts. "Hidan…this is too much! Why do you keep seeing him, yah?"

"It really was my fucking fault, I should have known better than to piss the shit head off." Says Hidan with a whimper of pain, Deidara shakes his head with disbelief. Even if Hidan had asked for it, cause he knew how well Hidan could get under anyone's skin, this was beyond horrific. If Hidan didn't have amazing regenerating skills, and an immortal for that fact, he would already be...

He needed to tell Pein to block Kakuzu from coming for Hidan ever again, to expell him from coming ever again for that matter! A set of fingers wrap around his wrist and stops him. "Don't tell Leader-sama."

"I'm going to damn tell, Hidan! This isn't staying like this!" Snaps Deidara and tries to free his hand from Hidan's fingers, but the hold only tightens to the point it threatened to leave bruises.

"Please don't!" This time his voice made Deidara freeze, he was begging? "Please."

Deidara snarls, his fingers curling up to walls and snatch his hand away. "Fine, I won't tell! But you are not to see him again, you hear, yah!?" Demands Deidara and leaves the room with an angry growl of frustration, seems like he wouldn't be doing anything for a while, and he wanted to talk to someone, and Hinata was busy.

At least it seemed like people were returning from their appointments, good! He hoped Tobi was back, he couldn't wait to tell him he'd spent two hours in a five star hotel and had extra cash from Sasori! Maybe they could spend it together! A ring? A fancy dinner? What would Tobi like? He smiles goofily as he imagines all possible escenarios play in his wicked mind.

A groan caught him off. He spots Naruto making his way over to the dinning, hands over his ass groping in pain, a disappointed look on his face that certainly caught Deidara's attention. _Don't ask, don't ask, you don't wanna know. Don't ask!_

"What's wrong Blondie, un?" It was very, very rare to see Naruto down like this, near impossible, but here it was.

"Uhm, nothing, just… thinking." Another thing downright impossible in Deidara's notes and the older blond makes the younger one stop in his tracks. Maybe Naruto realized his dreams as Hokage can't be true.

"Hey, I know you really wanted to be Hokage, un, but…its good you realized this now, un. Why don't you try something else, un?"

"What…. are you talking about, Deidara-kun?" Asks Naruto. "I'm going to be Hokage, that's for sure, but that's not what's bothering me."

Deidara sweat drops, and massages his temples for patience and not scream at this boy that he should already drop his little dream of becoming Hokage or he would get really hurt in future, he took a deep breath before facing the blond again. "Then, what's wrong, yah!?"

"Deidara-kun, do you promise not to tell?"

"Why would I tell, un?"

"Heh, you're right. Okay, well I meet my favorite costumer again today, but he's so confusing, he keeps asking for me, and when we are together its really nice but then when it's done…it's like he regrets doing it and he walks away, and so on, and today was no different, we did it and I told him I loved him and he just walked away."

Deidara cringes, this problem was worse than he bargained for, and the boy was looking extremely hurt and delusional, something that completely shattered anyone's heart, and Deidara was in a raging war between his good judgment, and his feelings. Should he tell the boy that costumers just came for sex with no attachments, or should he lie? Deidara knew he'd hate himself for it.

"You see Naruto, when people are unsure about their feelings they react differently than they usually do, maybe they do not know how to choose the words correctly and simply do them through actions, tell me, how's sex with him, yah?"

"He's really, really tender and cautious."

"And?"

"He says nice things to me..." Says Naruto, his eyes regaining that joy and hopeless illusion that everyone loved and hated about him, a smile widening with every word came out of Deidara's lips.

"You see? There's nothing to worry about, blondie, give him time, he'll come around, yah." What a loud of bullshit, he'd have to wash his mouth well to get that remorse off him, maybe his punishment would be to see the boy cry unconsolably when he learned the harsh truth. He felt terrible when the boy thanked and hugged him for enlightening him and ran off like a happy bunny.

Deidara internally groaned and hoped a lightning bolt landed cleanly on his head. What on earth is going on? Everything's out of place, everyone's weird...it's all different...and he's being drived mad. He reaches his room, and was feeling worse than he did when he arrived; he sits on his bed and looks over to the empty bed in front of him.

Tobi wasn't back yet.

* * *

_TBC~_

**So, did you like it? :P**

**Review, or ill drop the story right here O.O**

**Nah, just kidding, but please do leave a review with your thoughts and opinions, they are much appreciated, I do answer most of them, if you have questions or doubts or well whatever. Really, it encourage me to write faster and better :F **

**If you have a constructive critique, sure go ahead, I welcome them too and answer them as well, as long as they're not unbelievably offensive lol, or if its something along the lines of "EW, this is yaoi". I mean, really? **

**One last thing, very important that I'm still unsure about; should Tobi like Deidara senpai back; Yes or No? **

**Thanks :) **

***Uno, the only card game I'm any good at. Its spanish game only, but search it up in wiki to understand it. (Card game 'Uno')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just the plot.**

**Warnings: AU; you may have already noticed, Yaoi, violence**

**Thanks: To all of you for reviweing, you're all great (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rare**

Today had been a really weird day for Deidara, lots of confusing strange things happened; to begin with, he had his day off, which was rare, and left him to find the first thing to clear his boredom, but certainly something he wasn't going to bicker about. Secondly, he had the strangest peeking accident when he caught Konan and Deva Pain kissing in the kitchen, he couldn't really see Pein but Konan was certainly enjoying it. It was hot and very odd really, but at the same time very lovingly and unbelievably chaste-no tongue no groping, nothing involved- just a simple meeting of their lips, and Deidara couldn't stand by and disturb this moment that clearly was not for him to witness.

And, thirdly, he caught Itachi and Kisame having sex. Now, there was something that made Deidara's heart skip a beat; he didn't expect it from Itachi, from Kisame always and forever, but never ever from Itachi.

Deidara had done sex over and over; he knew how to do it, how it felt, what he liked and what others liked, but he had never actually thought how it looked from a third party, and as much as he wanted to leave, his eyes were glued on the sight bestowed upon him: Itachi was underneath Kisame's thick, large, muscled body, his hair pooled under and over his face, while Kisame thrusted into him, his thick hands pinning the smaller man's waist to the floor while Itachi's arms were over the other's broad shoulders. Kisame always did what he felt like doing, and that meant doing it as hard as he could until he had no control, and today he was moving quickly yet not roughly into his partner, getting a strange sound from the other. And they were in such position that allowed Deidara to witness _everything_.

"Kisame...we really shouldn't..." Groaned Itachi when he got the chance.

"You've been...wanting this...don't get cold feet now..." Pants the other.

"When have I...ah!" Kisame stops him by pinching his nipple, they kiss fiercely before they break appart to resume their strange conversation.

"My mistake..._I've_ been _wanting_ to do this to_ you_...for some time now..." And it was true, he was fed up of having no reaction from Itachi, it seemed he could be open with everyone except him. At first it had been a thrilling game for him; he'd pry on to Itachi, examine his weaknesses, his likes, his tastes and then slowly have him succumb to him until the Uchiha was begging for him, but Itachi was keen and caught on to Kisame's trickery fast and turned it against him, making the shark-man try harder to achieve his conquest, but in the end prooving futile, what he knew about Itachi was not enough. He would have to go with his natural instincts-devour his prey with no chance of escape-because there was no way he was surpassing Itachi's sharpness.

"There was... no need...to tackle me. If you...really wanted to...this badly...you could have simply...asked...me." Demands Itachi logically.

"No way...and loose my chance when you refuse?" Kisame was no fool, he now knew Itachi was too self reserved and controlled to fall to simple desires, while Kisame, on the other hand, knew what he wanted and worked his way to get it, but for Itachi he had thought so much for nothing. He now knew he only needed to force the Uchiha to a situation that triggered a truthful, honest, subtle reaction and if Itachi wasn't going to express it through words, might as well show it with his body, and Kisame couldn't be more glad that things had gone his way, and just the simple thought that Itachi was enjoying it as much as he was made it ten times better than it should, somewhat making him more addictive and demanding to get these strange, unique sounds from Itachi.

"I wouldn't have...said no." Pants the other making Kisame momentarily slow down as if making sure he hadn't misunderstood, registering the words the other had said, before he returns to the work at hand more viggorously than before.

"Meh, it was still fun to tackle you... Totally worth it." Kisame smirks evilly, like a little kid when teasing their mother, and Deidara could see Itachi make an annoyed, scolding face before it was replaced by pure pleasure.

How could they be having such a simple conversation while fucking? Was that supposed to be normal?

"Ki...kisame...!" Gags the other with such a strange high pitched girly voice that almost made Deidara want to clean his ears to make sure he hadn't misheard that.

"Shh...we don't want unwanted ears to listen now do we, Itachi-san, hmm?" He says before he plays with the smaller man's nipples, making the Uchiha arch his back towards the chest of the shark-man, who smilled in victory before Itachi's hands raked through the skin of his partner. A face...wow, the face that Itachi was making was...was...absolutely disgusting. Who was Deidara kidding? As soon as his eyes had set on the expression Itachi made, he felt his cheeks burn in embarrasment-had he been making that face with Sasori? What was the face he made when he was being fucked?

"Kisame...get it...over with..." whimpers Itachi, his voice and expression reaching another completely different level of bliss as Kisame also reasures his partner he's also at his edge with a groan, they embraced each other tighter and prepared for the grand finale.

Deidara's mouth feel wide open, he'd never imagined, not in his wildest dreams, Itachi and Kisame in this manner. His hold on the door slipped, his curiosity leaning him further and further in to get a better look, and when the door swinged open it made a little creaking sound that should not have been noticed but in this silence it was like the sound of a thousand bombs, and to his horror the two men had stopped their joining and looked with an expression of supreme panic and embarrasment at the younger man, an expression Deidara granted back as he realized he couldn't have been discovered in witnessing such a compromising position; Kisame was still inside Itachi, while his hand was stroking said person's dick, while Itachi was sweaty and completely roughed up, panting desperately for air.

Deidara cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I should go, un." And go he did, slamming the door shut behind him before any of the two older men could even blink in anger or say otherwise. The blond ran for dear life-he was more than certain Kisame was going to eat him alive, and Itachi was going to rip him to shreds.

Sex among the members of Akatsuki was not exactly prohibited, excluding for Hinata, Ino and Konan as they could get pregnant, but there certainly was punishment if they were discovered releasing their stress tension with one another because they were meant to be saving that energy with the costumer. And Pein's punishments were not something Deidara wanted to experience again, not one bit. Just thinking about it made his stomach squirm in pain.

Pein wasn't mistaken for Pain unpurposedly.

Deidara clearly remembers the chains hanging him from the room side to side by his wrists like new meat in a butcher's workplace. How everything had been consumated by utter darkness, how the clank of his chains sounded when he was desperately trying to set himself free from them, how their ringing had echoed through the acute room before he heard Pein's deep voice invade it all as he awaited in the shadows and saw his futile attempts to fight, his voice sending goosebumps all over the boy's skin with each word that lectured him. Not to forget the sound of each whip rip through his flesh and the black room be scathed with his own vivid blood, each stroke coming down harder and more ruthless than the last and have his defiance suffocated with cries and pleads of agony until there was nothing but a drowned helpless boy.

Back then he would have called himself pathethic, but that was before he had experienced true pain.

It all had been an unbelievably excrutiating feeling that had made Deidara believe he trully was going to die, if not making him wish he was and get this torture over and done, after days of being kept in the darkness, feed nothing, and bleeded like a pig haunted his mind when he ever thought of defying any of the Peins, because it wasn't simply Deva Pein that made the torture, no, each Pein had a different torture style and none of them were less horrid; To beatings, to almost drowning, to being burned, to be tortured by the rod, to be given shocks of electricity to whatever came to their twisted minds...and their methods changed and varied further than the last, as if making sure to make them more painful and unbearable than the last.

The tortures were never the same, but the worse part was that Pein was doing it; he had no sense of pleasure, remorse, regret or guilt at doing it, he just did his job like a machine and acted as if nothing had happened afterwards, to which Deidara didn't know if he preferred to see a reaction from him, to at least witness something...anything behind those cold, dead eyes of his, but they were always empty...lacking.

Deidara shudders at the thought. He couldn't imagine any of what he'd gone through to threaten to happen to Kisame or Itachi; Kisame would be able to bear with them, but he was so loyal to Pein and Madara it was impossible for him to do anything outside their consent, as for Itachi, he was to quiet a person for Deidara to know, but one thing he was certain was that one torture from Pein would completely break him-he was simply so delicate looking it was almost painful to simply imagine such situation. Stopping his relentless running until he was sure no one was following him Deidara takes the opportunity to take a breather and straddles the corridors cold, gray walled corridors.

He stands outside of Hinata's bedroom, knocking a few times before the door creaked open just enough for a pair of eyes to greet him. "Hinata are you doing anything, un?"

"No, why?" Says the girl as she opens the door wider to let him in.

"I'm bored and it seems that anyone not busy with appointments is either doing something or someone, un." He jests. He wished he could be doing Tobi, would he make the same face Itachi made? Did he make that face with Sasori? Now that he thought about it, he didn't know what kind of expression Sasori made when he was aroused. Pity...now he wanted to know and his mind went to the edge of his fantasies and imagination.

He unknowingly had turned a deep crimson at the images. Why the hell was he thinking about Sasori?

But to be frank, ever since he'd been with Sasori, he'd been uncapable of thinking little else, and when he was with other costumers it made it harder for him to remain in his impotent act as every move, stroke or word he compared as how Sasori-Danna had done it to him and just the simple thought of him made him blush.

He must be sick...this...fixation is not normal.

Finally, Deidara notices the woman had introduced him into her room, which was unbelievably clean, and in order- a complete contrast to Deidara who just left everything and anything where he pleased and it was up to poor Tobi to pick them up like a good boy. Hinata sat on the futon on the floor where she had been reading a novel, Deidara joined her on the floor, taking the book from her fingers and scanning both ends of the book before handing it back to the girl with a frown.

"Really, un? A love novel, un?" He asks rather cynically. Hinata blushes slightly, and Deidara didn't really know what made him angry, was it the fact that she'd wasted her money to buy a book or the fact it was a love novel in particular?

"T-T-They're cute." She explains and blushes even deeper.

"As well as foolish, fictional and incredibly illogical, un." Snaps Deidara, he was more than tired of having his friends hold on to something that was certainly pure fantasy.

"I..well...I don't consider them foolish, and they have to be illogical because love is illogical in itself."

"You're unbelievably corny today, un." Snorts Deidara and ruffles the girl's hair until it is puffing out of place, which gave her the appearance of an unbrushed puppy, but when her brows furrowed angrily and blushed even stronger yet she looked incredibly adorable.

"There's n-nothing wrong w-w-with being corny." She argues, she really tried to stand her ground and sound pissed but to Deidara it only made his smirk grow wider, to him it was simply impossible to face an angry Hinata, firstly because that almost never happened, and secondly because she looked extremely funny-at least in his eyes.

"Is there a reason why...un." He shuts up, her tiny, shy smile immediately gave her away. "You met him again, un?" Asks the blond.

"Yes." She says with a squeak of happiness.

"So what happened, un?"

"We d-d-did i-i-it." No surprise there, that's what they're paid for in the end. "But t-this t-time h-he left me a l-letter, he wants t-to take me away."

Deidara at the beginning of the conversation had simply leaned against the wall, arms crossed and already showing his skeptical opinion about the matter, but as soon as the last sentence was said, he almost slipped. "What, un?"

"But I-I don't want t-to go b-back..." Her enthusiasm drops. She wanted nothing more than to go back, get out of here, but what would happen between them if she did? She'd have to face her duties and she didn't want them, she didn't deserve them she believed. "If I go back...t-things won't b-be like t-this anymore...If that means loosing him I-I am w-willing to risk my f-freedom."

"Hinata, don't be stupid, un." For Hinata to be a Hyuuga he thought was the biggest joke ever, he knew about the Hyuuga, they'd been famour even back in Iwa; stoic, emotionless, logical, yet here he had Hinata, something that was the complete break from all of those rules. Completely unselfish, caring, naive, extremely illogical and...occasionally...misleaded, but that was due to her kind heart, to which Deidara had yet to see if it was an advantage or a hindrance. He knew better than anyone that not all the good people can survive in the real world, because the world is not fair and is not beutiful but it was a world of winners and loosers; the strong prey on the weak, and Hinata was easy prey. "You have to think about your own happiness, un."

"But my happiness is w-with him."

Deidara felt like ripping his hair off. It was hard for Hinata to make people mad at her, but there were times that Deidara simply couldn't bring control over himself, he just simply couldn't stand the naiveness of some of his companions, why did he care? Long ago, in his arrival he had decided he'd step on whoever he had to survive, but now...he couldn't understand himself. He knew his reasons back then, but now...he didn't know. Maybe he was angry at their ignorance; How they went on talking about things like love and such when they were nothing but tools to make-believe to people who had failed to find that ideal precisely! Or maybe he as angry at his own lack of hope, his lack of faith and inability to dream, he hated them? No, he feared them.

Deidara didn't know if Hinata was too shy to show what she wanted, or she simply had never been given the chance to chase after her own dreams, or if she even knew what she wanted at all. Or maybe all those three together. Was she that lacking of happyness that she needed to depend on another to find it?

"Deidara-kun, h-have you n-never been with someone t-that makes you h-happy?"

"Yes, un." Groans Deidara stubbornly. Tobi certainly made him happy, and he was not a costumer, unlike Sasori, but most of the time he didn't know what he found so appealing about the boy, yes he's indeed charming and charismatic, however. Deidara remembers that when he was little he had actually been happy and then Tobi arrived into his life, now he didn't know what happiness meant anymore, maybe what he felt with Tobi was simply comfortability or perhaps understanding. In the end, Tobi and he had been through so much together it only seemed natural and almost an instinct to seek each other's comfort. Deidara found himself dissapointed to realize that his real answer was a 'no'. He hadn't been happy in a long time, and neither has he fallen in love, he sure did know what attraction was, but he wasn't so sure he wanted this thing called love; Not if those set of wild emotions was going to make him this stupid and desperate.

He'd been alone since the beginning and just the thought to depend on someone...scared him. All those he'd been close to had either betrayed him or neglected him, and Deidara wasn't willing to feel any more pain than the one he was already in. It was better to be alone, it was better not to care, he was tired of games and lies...and the consequences of friendship, but it was certainly hard to avoid them.

"And w-wouldn't you w-want to stay at t-their side and...m-make them a-as happy as y-you could?"

"No, un." He'd spent these past year serving as an object to make people happy, he was tired of making others happy, he wanted his own happyness, but...that was pretty much a dream, and only a dream, one he realised its reality a long time ago was impossible.

Hinata smiles. "You w-will find one someday, you will want to make t-t-them happy and you w-will realize what I-I mean."

"I doubt that, un." He realizes he sounded undeniably bitter.

"E-everyone can find love...even p-people like us, Deidara-kun." She says with a tone of hope in her voice, her eyes gleaming with determination and joy, and it was painful to watch. "Even in the most unexpected p-places."

Deidara didn't know why, but he left the room, his head blank, stomach tight and chest hurting.

**OooOooO**

Sasori touched his lips, a nervous tic he had picked up in the past few days for tasting the warmth of the blond's lips tingled in his own and remind him it had not been a dream. Who knew something so humaine could have felt so good? It had been two days since they were together, but he was still being haunted by his warmth and pants of plesure. He was only dissapointed by the fact that that's where he'd have to leave it.

The man was certainly trained to do what he did, he's a prostitue after all, and it's his job to give his costumers the illusion of love and make them feel good. He knew this, then why...couldn't he get him off his mind?

Sasori makes a stressed grunt and massages his face with his hands, shutting his eyes closed tightly as if trying to shove any thoughts of the man aside, he didn't come here for that. He had an appointment tomorrow with the Hokage and the next to be Hokage, yet he hadn't seen the terms for days-he knew them well, but he could find himself fiddling relentless, and the documents loose meaning and go into another subject completely. The redhead groans and takes his leave from the room, where his bodyguards awaited him giving him a bow which he responded with a simple gesture before he walked his way through the Hyuuga compound, getting the same respect from the pale eyed members.

He had liked the Hyuuga, they were respectful, logical and...emotionless, however, the clan seemed to be in a dire time too, as much as they tried to hide it, Sasori could spot a few arguments here and there, and he knew if he wanted answers he should go to his host; Hanabi Hyuuga, the remaining heir to the clan. The girl was cold like the rest, but there were times he could manage to break her stoic mask and actually make her human again, she was a sweet child, one that had her youth destroyed when young in an attempt to replace the actual heir, Hinata.

Nonetheless, the Hyuuga disliked having non-Hyuuga members in their complex, especially when they feared that their secrets to the Byakugan could be unlocked, but they were the only ones available who could keep Sasori, who had not much interest in the Byakugan right now, safe wihtout the danger of someone having an emotional fit and stabbing him in the back. And besides, it had been orders from the Hokage and supported by the representative and temporal leader; Hanabi, and they knew to put their emotions aside and make diuty priority, which Sasori didn't know was an advantage or disadvantage.

Sasori was but surprised to find the said girl sparring, and it would be a lie to say that Sasori had not been captivated by the Gentle Fist fighting style. It was beutiful with each move yet deadly upon landing, a very deceiving dance, and the girl worked its art beutifully, but he couldn't compare it to the older Hyuuga, her protector; Neji, he was a master at it, a cold statue of perfection, metaphorically and literary. Hanabi spots the future Kazekage nearby and leaves her sparring momentarily to greet him and run over to him energetically.

"Kazekage-sama, you have awakened. Did you sleep well?" She asks flatly.

"As well as I have in these past week." Smiles the man at the girl, whose preocupation dissappears and was replaced by curiosity as she swarmed him with more questions about Suna, as if she hadn't spent the whole week before asking him about it, and Sasori had to be really patient, its not like he disliked children, or brats as he calls them, but he had a patiente limit, one that Hanabi was threatening to surpass any moment. But this time, it was Sasori who was curious.

"Why don't you have a leader, Hyuuga-sama?"

"My sister...she stepped down." says the girl, her smile dissappeared.

"Shouldn't that make you leader then?" He adds logically.

"It should, shouldn't it?" She says with a wicked grin, but it soon faded and was replaced by the same stoic mask he saw in every single Hyuuga. Hanabi had certainly dreamed of being leader, she had trained all her youth for it, but as she grew older she realised that there were some responsabilities and goals a leader needed to reach-many to be honest, she didn't believe her sister could accomplish alone, but the older and wiser she grew the more she recognised that the Hyuuga needed change, and she herself needed that change, but she couldn't learn it alone, nor could Neji teach her, or any of the elders or her father. It was something that Hinata alone could do, if only she had been a little more self confident or strong willed, things would be different. Very different. "The leadership of the Hyuuga belongs to her and she will come back and claim it; It's her destiny."

"Her destiny?" Sasori tried not to sound amused, people in Konoha were so strange, so ambitious, so idealistic. He liked it.

"Yes. My sister will change the Hyuuga, I'm sure of it."

"Why are you so sure its her destiny?"

"Because she's different, and if you want to change something, you have to be the change yourself, no?" Hanabi says, with a smile spread over her lips, one Sasori hadn't seen before. A hopeful one. "She will come back."

Sasori grins, true that. He might have overlooked Konoha completely, there were lots of things he'd been very skeptical about, but now he thought that maybe this alliance was worth a shot. He wanted to see others with that same smile on Konoha and Suna citizens alike.

They both turned when they heard incoming footsteps, and there he found Neji Hyuuga flanked with two older Hyuuga members, his bandana covering the curse seal the women behind him beared, the thing that defined their blood as lower than the other.

"Hanabi-sama, the elders call for you, you should get dressed for the meeting." Says the elder as dead pan as possible, to which Sasori was no longer shocked at. Another meeting with the elders? This wasn't his business, but he could tell by the grimmace Hanabi made that this wasn't going to be any good.

"Fine. Neji-nii-san tend to the Kazekage in the mean time until the meeting stars." Orders Hanabi as she takes her leave, Neji nods, giving the Kazekage a weary smile before she left with the two older women, her place being replaced by the statue.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama." Greets the cold, emotionless voice of the Hyuuga prodigy. Sasori greets him with the same decency, and he stands and to his irritation, again, the boy was much, much taller than him. "Is there anything you wish to do while my cousin is busy?"

Sasori didn't have much to do in the Hyuuga complex, he wanted to disturb his hosts as little as possible and the best way he'd managed to aquire that had been by moving as little as possible from the guest quarters, before it wouldn't have been a problem to Sasori, but now the best thing he needed was to keep his deep erotic thoughts at the back of his head and focus on something else.

"If you don't mind me asking-" He treaded with his words carefully. "Where is the heir of the leader, the oldest daughter?"

"Hinata-sama stepped down almost two years ago." Explains Neji.

"It's been a long time since then..." Begins Sasori, but that was all he needed to say to show his inquiry why hadn't someone taken the place.

"Yes, but as you can see, the only heir available is not going to take her place." Explains Neji, before Sasori could come up with another inquirition, Neji added. "And she won't let anyone take the place either, and had claimed herself as temporal ruler."

"And where is Hinata, then?"

"We...don't know." Neji answers. "She left a week after stepping down and we haven't been able to find her."

"Could she be dead?"

"No." Neji didn't know if he dreaded or wished for that to be a statement, but he knew she couldn't be dead.

"How are you so sure."

"I am." Sasori didn't know what kind of defiance pissed him off further, the silent arrogance of Neji, or the loud outburts from Temari, both certainly made him twitch. So he decided to change the subject.

"What's your stand in this?" He knew he had ventured farther than he should, but he didn't regret it, if he was to have an alliance with Konoha, he should grow as informed as possible of the opinions of others and grow his awareness in matters within the clans inside Konoha, especially one as powerful as the Hyuuga.

"It's not wise of me to speak of this with you." Comments Neji, Sasori nodding in understanding, before Neji follows his line of talk. "But I believe Hinata-sama is more suited as leader than any other."

"Why is that?" Asked Sasori with burning curiosity. He'd heard about the tension between the Hyuuga main head and branch families as well as the little incident between the two cousins in the chunnin exams and how he'd almost killed her, and how he rose to Genin without trouble, their animosity still continuing with each other for the following years; He was the Hyuuga Prodigy and Hinata was the failure. Why the change of heart?

"I just do." He says and it was obvious for Sasori he wasn't going to be getting anymore from him.

"Hanabi-sama said her sister is coming back." Mutters Sasori, remembering the joy in the girl's smile when she said them.

"I know." Is all Neji said, he's heard it from Hanabi almost every single day, and he felt guilty because he'd made her believe so.

**OooOoooO**

"Does it hurt?" Whispers the man over to his hear.

"No...un." Manages to say Deidara as the man's fingers trailed over the scar in his chest. "No...un." He repeats but this time his own hands search for the other's face and pulls his against his own, where he forced himself in desperately for the other's touch, but even at that he could not be satisfied and his hands travelled over his body, trying to acknowledge every piece and edge of it.

"Do you like my body?" He asks rather confused and amused.

"Yes, un." Mutters Deidara as he kisses his cheeks and jaw.

"I like yours too, brat." He says between kisses and soft moves of his fingers over his chest, arms and face.

Deidara blushes and the two of them kiss each other again, this time their union turning fiercer and more passionate than before. The blonde pulled off, panting madly, and he felt ashamed he had been brought to this state by a set of kisses and strokes, he clenches his eyes shut as his moans grow louder and louder, demanding for more.

"More...please...more, yah!" He begs.

"Do this face to no other but me. You hear, brat?" says the other, his voice commanding, yet sweet.

"Yes...un."

"Deidara?"

"Ah...what, un?" The voice was different, shifting.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah...please don't stop..un" Whines Deidara and tries to search out for the touch of him again, finding the warmth of a body and pulling him close to his melting one.

"Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara slams his eyelids open and sits up, hitting his head against Tobi's mask, which made both boys groan in pain and both tried to get out of the small space containing them which made them both tumble and fall hard on the floor; Deidara on top of Tobi. "Senpai?" Asks the younger man rather timidly, his hands being the only thing that had stopped Deidara crushing his body on top of his. Deidara remains pretrified by his horrid awakening, had that all been a dream?

Tobi as naive as he could be, he knew what that little pressure between the blond's crotch and his meant, and he could only wish they were in a less embarrasing and suggestive postition as they were now. "Senpai...please...let Tobi move...!" The blond remains in his shocked, choking state, as he continue to fall limply on top of his partner whose desperate pleads to move continued, Deidara blinks once, twice. Was he still dreaming? He had Tobi under him, and it would be stupid to deny it but he was horny as fuck...and Tobi was under him.

"Senpai!" And like many of his fantasies, he was calling out his name, but unlike his desires there was no hint of passion or pleasure in it, and Deidara just knew he should get off him. The blond throws himself back in a mix of embarrasment and total failure.

"What on earth were you doing on top of me, un?!" Snaps the elder, poiting a blaming finger to his roomate who quickly waved his hand before him in self defence.

"Senpai was making strange noises and they were creeping Tobi out! So Tobi tried to wake senpai up, and then senpai grabbed and hugged Tobi. Then senpai woke up and hit Tobi!" Explains the boy rapidly, taking a heavy breath when he found his fullstop.

"I'm sorry, un!" He apologizes, still a bit bewildered. Tobi was still a bit shaken, yet quickly took his apology, he knew his senpai better than anyone, but was even more uncomfortable than before when the blond had stood up while offering his hand to lift the other, however he was uncounciously forcing his erection on the younger man's line of vision, who was now fiddling uncomfortably before he could bring himself to talk.

"Uhm...Senpai...your...little...er...friend...is pointing...at Tobi..." Was all the spiky haired boy had to clumsily say for the blond to catch a hint, look down at the bulge in his pants and almost let out a shriek before he storms out of his room into the nearest bathroom. Deidara slammed the door shut, and sat on the toilet, pulling his pants down, a look of horror in his face. He had morning wood!?

Unbelievable, and it wasn't getting any less restless than it had been in the bonds of his trousers. Deidara knew there was only one solution.

He hadn't masturbated like...in a long time, and he was actually nervous to see who had managed to get this reaction from him, and Deidara gulped as with one hand he took hold of his throbbing member and started pumping it, and in no time he soon was panting and gasping for air, to which his other hand clasped over his mouth and muffled his passionate sounds. He threw his head back, and clenched his eyes shut as the rush of pleaure was soon ceasing from his body, to which he eventually found the origin from this unbearable fire. With horror and a mix of fascination he tightened the hold on his mouth before they could make his name. Why? Why him?! His hands were soft and they snaked all over teasingly, his lips glued to the ear, tickling the blonde's earlobe when they made their words before the warmth of his kisses drowned him. And with even more force he wanted to bring an end to this, and he finally eased himself from the torture, he felt himself go limp for a few moments and the room echoed with his heavy breaths.

He cleaned his hands and left the bathroom cassually, a bit rattled, as if he hadn't just masturbated.

Tonight he had three clients to attend; two females and one male, to which he did the first woman without a second thought, and didn't even remember her face, he didn't want to feel so disgusted with himself afterwards when realizing he'd done an old hag, but on the second female, even if he didn't show love or slowed down, he actually decided to look at her, and with each thrust he took he saw the spazzms of pleasure spread over her uncontrolably, noticed how their heat intertwined with one another, how their sweat collided and wtinessed the force, ferocity and velocity his thrusts took after the other and this is when he acutally took notice how hard it must have been for Sasori not to have fucked him mindlessly, but on the contrary, very differently.

On the man, he got uked, and he got done like an animal, with every position ever possibly invented, and when Deidara looked at the man he saw something that he didn't see in Sasori, in Sasori he had seen something very kind, giving and tender; something loving, unlike the lust and self-pleasure the man on top of him. Oh, Sasori...was he ever returning? Was he going to see him again? Wait, what? Deidara simply wanted to carve a hole and bury his head in it, or maybe ask Pein if he could have a few set of whacks on the head, he was defenetly loosing it. First he dreamed of him, then, masturbated to him, then he thought about him when he was fucking his clients, and he didn't want to know the end of it...

At least he could take pleasure in teasing Kisame and Itachi for a while, each time he walked past one of them individually he made sure to give them a wicked, secretive grin, that sort of smile that anyone could tell was holding something naughty behind it, but the one that also reassured the couple that he was going to keep it just between them; their dirty little secret. Shame he couldn't do the same to Pein or Konan, he knew neither would take his little jokes like Itachi or Kisame would, and he liked living so he avoided them as much as possible because that smirk of his had no dominance, not even by his good sense of logic or survival.

**OooOooO**

Human Pein watched the ambulance dissappear at the distance, a grimmace tightening on his unbelievably young features before he brushes his fingers through his thick, orange, bouyant long hair. Gaara had done it again and this time it wasn't a wall that paid the price. Madara wasn't going to be happy about this. He turned over to Naraka Pein who was covered by the boy's vivid blood. "Call a conference with all the Peins, we have a situation."

Deva Pein was less than amused when the news reached him, that psyco redhead costed more than he was worth, what Madara's interest in him was he didn't know and couldn't care less, he only knew that money would be going off to pay the repairs on the boy's body. He was less than pleased when Madara didn't answer his phone calls, why was it when people were actually needed they never made themselves available? He didn't have time to brood, he had a boy in the hospital, a mad dog underground, and a problem that needed fixing; who was going to take on Lee's job?

"Lee will be in the hospital for a week, but in the meantime, I need someone to take on his responsabilities." Human Pein stated, passing the information to his leader to flip through the hospital needs.

If it were a decision to be made by the Six Peins it would already end up with one of them teaching Gaara the rules, and it wasn't going to be pretty, but Madara had strictly forbidden that, so now they had to look for someone that wouldn't anger Gaara any further than Lee had, so that counted Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara and Kisame out in a pinch. That only left Hinata, Itachi, Konan capable of it, and Deva Pein wasn't going to let Konan get involved, as much as he knew she could handle it, he wasn't going to risk it. So that only made Hinata and Itachi acceptable candidates.

"Suggestions?" He turned to look at the other Pein's in pressence as well as alarming Asura and Preta who had to search different means to come in contact as they were in duty off Konoha.

"Judging by Gaara's most recent violent behaviour, I recommend it to be someone quiet." Comments Human Pein.

"Itachi and Hinata are both silent and well mannered." Animal Pein calculated out.

"I believe Itachi would be better suited." Says Asura Pein's raspy voice through the speakers.

"No, the company of a female will sooth him." Says Naraka Pein.

"Yes, the essence of a female does have a calming effect upon the male, and by the information we've gathered, Gaara was close to his sister." Adds Preta Pein through the screen.

"That sounds logical." Says Asura Pein in agreement.

"It's decided, Hinata will be his caretaker for the mean time. Call her in." Deva Pein concludes, and all the six of them waited as Konan who had been standing silently by her master headed off to search her comrade, and if Pein knew Konan well he knew she wasn't going to delay. And as he had predicted within a few moments there was a knock.

"Come in Hinata." Calls Deva Pein and after a moment the door opened and the Hyuuga introduced herself into the room followed by Konan, holding her breath nervously, her face hidden behind her bangs, serving as a wall between her and her feared leader. "Hinata, judging on the decision of all the Pein's we have decided for you to take upon Lee's job as Gaara's caretaker." Hinata visibly irked and did her best effort to remain composed and keep her hands from itching each other. "Your duties are just to feed him at seven in the morning, give him lunch at two, and then dinner at eight, what happens within than that time gape is up to you to what you wish...or what Gaara wishes." Hinata silently nods. "Dismissed."

The girl nodded again and left, and as soon as she had left that tense, throat itching atmosphere Hinata let out a shivering breath, but she knew there was no way she could run away from this one.

**OooOooO**

Deidara was tired and felt a bit sick, and concluded with taking a shower and readied for bed, afraid yet hoping to see what he'd find in that dreamworld of his. There was a faint knock in his door, and the door opened slightly. "M-may I-I come i-in, D-Deidara-kun?"

"What's wrong Hinata, un?" Asks the blond, happy that his mind could find some peace other than something that was not Sasori or Tobi. His relief was soon replaced by corncer, Hinata never came to talk to him in his room unless it was something that trully, really bothered her. The girl came inside the room, closing the door tightly behind her before walking to the edge of Deidara's bed, to which her mouth gapped open and closed like a fish out of its element.

"You...are extremely anxious-well more than normal, un. What's up, un?"

"I...well..." Deidara could tell this wasn't going to be good, the girl was shaking off her boots, with eyes glued to the floor, and her index fingers pinching each other. "A-as Lee kun is u-uncapable of a-a-attending G-Gaara-kun for t-the moment, I-I've been appointed a-as G-Gaara-kun's new care t-taker."

"Why, un? What happened to Lee, un?" Asks Deidara.

"G-Gaara b-beat h-him up i-in a f-fit of a-anger. He's now...i-in t-the h-hospital." Explains the young Hyuuga, tears threatening to pour out. Deidara knew she was extremely scared of Gaara, and whatever had happened to Lee she had seen it and just made her further horrorised. "G-Gaara-kun has b-been in a b-bad mood lately a-and Lee-kun said s-something that a-angered G-Gaara-kun."

As stupid as Deidara might have considered Lee, he knew he was no small treat, the boy was built like if he had been born from rocks, and he had been a capable shinobi before he joined Akatsuki, and he was just beaten by Gaara enough to not be his care taker for a while. Shivers ran through Deidara's skin to only imagine what could await this little lamb in the lair of the lion. Hinata could hardly make herself audible or understandable through her babbling

"Nothing's going to happen to you, un." Reassures Deidara with a smile as he caresses the porcelaine like skin of the woman, whose eyes were puffing due to crying beforehad; He knew he had to be supportive. The girl wraps her arms around his torso and he can feel her shivering, she was really, really scared. "Maybe it wasn't best to let her go...Maybe he could make Pein reconsider sending him instead, as much as he feared Gaara, he had to do something, he had ... to be a man.

After he managed to calm Hinata down to the point she just feel asleep, he carried her over to her room, tugging her in like a little baby, and thought his plan of action. And Deidara had to take a good hold of his balls-he was talking about Pein here, and arguing with Pein was taboo-before he set his way over to his warden's office with determination past the other empty rooms before he finally stepped inside, where the man's ring patterned eyes bore into his with question as they both knew he had nothing to do here unless he had payment to hand.

"Pein-sama, I was wondering if I could be Gaara's care taker instead of Hinata, un." Asks the blond carefully, his lips taking forever to make the words and even longer for the sound to come and reach his elders ears and his answer took as twice as long to arrive.

"No."

"Why not, un?"

"I already said no, don't question me." Snaps the usually calm voice of the Deva Pein, which made Deidara back off like a scared little kid, raising his hands up as if waiting for the strike, which he slowly pulled down when he realises nothing was coming. He takes a deep breath, feeling a chill run up and down his spine before he could bring himself to speak again.

"Please Pein-sama, un."

"You don't seem to underrstand our relationship, Deidara. You do what you're told to do, nothing more, nothing less. It isn't that hard."

"But-" interrupted Deidara.

"I will not tolerate your insubordination any longer."

Deidara wasn't done. "But-" The rest of the words never made it out as Deva Pein slammed the back of his hand across the blond's cheek, almost making his head spin 360 degress to which luckily the limits of his neck joints stopped it from doing so, threatening to momentarily break. The blond cups his burning cheek before giving his leader and agonized expression.

"Leave, or you'll regret it." Threatens the elder coldly, not even looking at him.

Deidara had to bite his tongue not to backfire, his fists tightened until his knuckles hurt, his willpower of holding his punches back, and he whirls around, running to his room where he reaches his room and slams the door closed, sending a wave that shook the place before letting out a growl of despair out as his fists finally collided with the hard material of the walls. As much as it burned in pain, it also felt incredibly good.

After his fit of rage and cleaning his set of fustrated tears, the blond lifts himself from the floor and walks over to the door where he had heard a knock before, and when he opens it, he greets Tobi with a fake smile to whcih the youngster immediately spotted.

"Deidara-senpai, what's wrong?" He asks as he walks in and closes the door behind him, and Deidara somewhat felt the heat in the room increase, his lashes weight turning heavy and making him blink repeatedly, and he felt his eyes fill like a water tank, Tobi tried to catch the blond but Deidara backed away to avoid Tobi from seeing another wave of tears threatening to come down. He didn't have the right to cry, not before Tobi, not when Tobi had endured so much worse...

"Nothing, un." Was all he managed to say before he felt a knot form in his throat.

"Senpai...?" The boy mumbles , corncern clear and obvious in his voice, as he makes his way over to his friend.

"I already said nothing, Tobi, yah!"

"You're lying, senpai..."

"Back off, Tobi, or I will punch you, yah!"

"Senpai, there's no need to act tough...Tobi's here."

"Fuck off, Tobi, yah!" Deidara puts his hands as a barrier between them until finally his anger and sorrow slowly swallowed his pride and strength and Tobi managed to pull the blond into his chest and hug him tightly, and at the contact of him, and his gentle gesture Deidara couldn't hold it back anymore and when he blinked a tear slid past, followed by another, then another, and several more, until he was finally crying silently and purposedly.

"There, there senpai...no need to be sad...Don't worry, everything's goine to be okay. Shh...Tobi's here, Tobi'll look after you." Whispers Tobi as he tightened his hold over his friend, to which his actions only made Deidara's cries even louder than before, this was just like back then, such a deja vu.

"Tobi...you idiot, un!" Sobs the blond as he hides his face in said man's chest. He knew that was a lie, nothing was okay, nothing had been okay in the past three years.

* * *

_TBC-_

**Important: Who would you like to see, who has not yet made an appearance? **

**Please review!**

**A/N-Massive chapter I know, but you enjoyed it right, right? O,o because my fingers hurt...a lot. Also, n****obody knows how Hanabi's character actually is because the poor girl hardly appears anywhere and never talks so I gave her the personality you saw earlier. (OCC)**

**Special thanks to: Universal Sweetheart and Yaoilovelove :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks all of you for being patient, hope you like this one**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi, dark themes, crude language, OCC(?)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shikamaru skimmed through the documents scattered over his desk, a frown screaming boredom all over his face. Ever since he had taken on the family business he'd had nothing but trouble: Drug dealing, slave trading, kidnappings, murders…you name it, and it wasn't going to get any easier or nicer. It wasn't a pleasant job but he at least was good at it, like every other Nara.

The police station was run by his father, Shikaku, and his other two clan friends; Inochi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimechi. Ino-Shika-Cho Station was the most prestigious in Konoha, and thanks to their hard work and dedication Konoha's citizens and its streets have been kept safer than ever as well for their outskirts and nearyb villages, but that didn't mean it was completely clean from taint. No, Detective Shikamaru knew best that evil was just hiding, and was at its worse, away from simple eyes, and it was his job now to deal with it. How troublesome…

As time consuming, annoying, bothersome, troublesome, dragging, pestering, and bugging his job was he still kept close contact with Choji who simply worked over as police patrol over the city, with the rest of the Akimechi clan, and he also managed to spend some time with Asuma—when he had time from his jobs or family life; to which Shikamaru had to say that Yui was growing prettier every day— but he hardly saw Ino, except for Sundays which was a shame, really. He had grown used to the routine of passing by the Yamanaka flower shop to pop up conversation with her. The girl did have a horrid temper when he didn't visit, but now, she was nowhere to be seen. When he asked Inochi about the matter he told her that Ino had moved over with Hinata to the outskirts of Konoha and didn't give him any specifications as she said that Hinata wanted to keep the location a secret. He couldn't even know how to describe how dissapointed Inochi was that Ino hadn't taken up on the business as a profiler like her father, but Ino had always been the stubborn rebel one out of them three.

Ah yes, little Hinata. The Hyuuga clan sure enjoy drama. When Hiashi died almost two years back, Hinata stepped down, what her reasons where? He didn't know, young detective Nara was only aware that things did not go as smoothly as the young petite girl wanted, and in the end escaped the Hyuuga compound and left to kami knows where, and the Hyuuga have been trying to find her ever since as Hinata's little sister; Hanabi is unwilling to take over. He didn't blame her for leaving, she was just fifteen at the time and she was nowhere close to becoming responsible for her clan, but neither had it been wise to leave the Hyuuga under the care of Hanabi. Yes, the girl might be more competent but she's still twelve years old. Then again, Hinata didn't have Shikamaru's potential, and Shikamaru didn't have any other exceptional younger sister or cousin to shadow him nor Hinata's lack of selfishness, lack of self esteem, anxiety, shyness or worry for EVERYONE; life is simply not fair and you do with what you have.

Nonetheless, Shikamaru understood the pressure Hinata must have been through, he also felt it in his first couple of weeks before being claimed heir of the Nara clan and department, however, Shikamaru had grown used to it and his brains helped him thoroughly because it wasn't easy getting to where he stood. Before he was just another brat that had inhereted his father's post in the eyes of others, now, he was acclaimed as one of the best detectives in Konoha- It hadn't been easy but in the end his hard work had paid up.

His day had been pretty ordinary, usually he would be outside examining a case or something but today he had nothing but fill reports and analyse information and if that hadn't been enough he'd been receiving weird, annonymous letters that contained riddles almost every single month, to which he didn't even bother to read, they were probably another prank from Kakashi to try and piss him off, something the Hatake was hellbent to accomplish. Shikamaru'd have to disappoint him yet again. However, as annoying and purposeless as they were Shikamaru just couldn't bring himself to throw them in the trash can, maybe he liked them, maybe they were a momentum, or maybe he was waiting to see how many would arrive before Kakashi gave up. Whatever the reason, he kept them.

With that out of the way he looks at the most recent documents again, four more cases of blackmail over to the Hyuuga's residence; directed for the Kazekage naturally, and a reported missing ninja just a few minutes ago. He could already resolve these troubles easily, one; the patriotic and older members of Konoha were the most unhappy with the arrival of the sand nin and have been constantly showing their opposition towards the suggested alliance, while for the missing nin was the case of Konohamaru, to which honestly Shikamaru knew the poor boy was trying to gain himself more time away from his over-protective loving mother.

This was all a waste of time, but as he had dealt with most of the most serious matters ,for the moment, he was left to do nothing but children's games. He wouldn't usually mind having less work, but being the office and being prohibited by his father to fall asleep just made it a drag. Of course he couldn't help it and fell asleep only to have Karin wake him up, and she wasn't gentle. Now what was he supposed to do? Poke his eyes out? The only thing he could take pleasure was the slight bite of sky he could get from his office, soothing his mind of troubles, but that never trully lasted, there was trouble at every corner for him.

There was a knock on the door and Shikamaru sighs. "Come in Karin." He mumbles, and a curvy, redhead with glassess pops from behind the door. She hardly annoyed him, but when she did, it was because it was something that required his attention.

"Nara-sama, there is a woman who wishes to see you." She says, and he could tell by the face she was making that whoever she was she was a handful. Shikamaru groans, he didn't want to deal with Konohamaru's mother again, as if he didn't have enough 'troubles' to deal with.

"I'm quite busy right now; tell her to make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Right away—"

"Move aside, four eyes." Snaps someone behind the door, and a taller woman shoves the door open with one hand and walks across the room, inviting herself in.

"It's Karin for your information!"

"Whatever, Karla."

Karin was about to backfire if Shikamaru hadn't gestured her to calm down, and the red head hda to bit her tongue not to lash out. "Sir?"

"Leave us Karin, I'll deal with her."

"You can bet on it." She says smugly and Karin narrows her eyes at her threatenngly, but decides to ignore that comment.

"Fine, if you have any problems with her, be sure to tell me, Nara-sama." Snarls the redhead, pushing her glasses up her nose with disgust, as she watches the blond make her way through and take a seat in the chair facing Shikamaru, who was just scanning her up and down with noticeable annoyance, she screamed trouble all over but he betted she wasn't going to stop annoying him until he attended her. What the hell did this woman want?

"Doesn't the future Kazekage need your weapons in arms?" He asks, she was from Suna, he could tell by the mannerism of her fashion, her accent and her slightly tanned skin—she must be one of his bodyguards. "Your people nor leader are not loved here." He had intended his words to be honest and considerate, but there must have been a way he said them because there was a grimmace on the other's face.

"The Kazekage can fend off for himself, and we don't like your people any less." Snaps the woman harshly, she clearly was not one to be joked with.

"Then what brings you here, Mrs…?"

"Just call me Temari. I'll go straight to the point; I hear you are one of the best detectives in Konoha—"

"I wouldn't say that, there are plenty of other successful, capable, well-off detectives such as Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. The Nara department is simply the most infamous in Konoha."

"_Your_ reputation has spread over to my lands Shikamaru Nara, but I'm not here for simple fanatics, I'm here to offer you a job."

"Why do you come to me for this? If you have problems why not turn to your own people?" Shikamaru was too smart to actually believe that but he really wanted to avoid involving himself with Suna nin, at least, not until the alliance was formally declared-he had enough complains about Ino-Shika-Cho being a renegade corporation to Konoha and its citizens by not expulsing the sand nin from the Hyuuga complex or even arresting them-riddiculous but a serious trouble nonetheless.

"Because my problem is with Konoha and the job I am offering you shows promise. If it works out, I find what I want, and you get paid along with a new solution to your troubles."

"And if we don't find what you're looking for?"

"You're still getting paid."

"Interesting." What solution to what problem could she be talking about? He had many problems, to which most of them he could have a solution, but when he had to solve something he didn't know a thing about, there stood his problems. And there was only one problem that had been his challenger for the past year. "So what is this _thing_ you're trying to find?"

"Let me explain; My brother, Gaara of the sand, went missing four years ago. He disappeared from Suna with no trace of him to be found."

"Did he have any reason to leave?" He asks rather uninterested, what did this case had to do with Konoha at all?

"Not that I knew off. He was mostly quiet but he had friends, and he was happy, if it had been otherwise he would have told me. Before you reach any conclusions of your own detective, I must already declare that I've found my own answers in these past four years."

"Four years ago, how old was he when—"

"He was eleven at the time and I guess that he's turning fifteen in a few days." She says, her voice breaking a little, her eyes glimmering with a possible threat of tears, but she held them back. "That's not the point. After searching, analyzing and breaking a few skulls here and there, I've come up with concrete evidence that suggests that my brother is within Konoha."

"If you are suggesting we kidnapped—"

"Not at all. I know Konoha has had trouble with prostitution for years now. And I know Akatsuki has been the origin of corruption here, and I know Akatsuki has my brother. I have information provided by a trusted source who managed to get inside and got the information out from one of the workers, an associate, there."

"And couldn't your internal source tell us the location then?" He asks. Akatsuki had been the Ino-Shika-Cho's main corncern for years, he heard his father talk about them often with great dislike, back then he couldn't understand why his father bothered him with his complains, but now that he had joined he understood well enough that Akatsuki was more trouble than others believed it to be. They knew it by name, they knew they are in Konoha and their influence spread even further to other villages like Kumo, Oto and Iwa, but they don't know who belong, or who leads them, but Akatsuki was not simple prostitution-it was actually more varied than that. Akatsuki was involved in the world of the black market; selling organs, drug trafficking, human trafficking, extorsions...and that was keeping the list short.

"He was murdered five months before my arrival, a week after I got informed of his new findings."

"What was his name?"

"Hayate Gekko."

Shikamaru remembered him, fellow on his middle twenties that had examined their chunnin exams a few years back. The same Hayate Gekko who was found suffocated to death in his own home, just like other ten women and men in the following seven months, all who were related to each other. However, after the death of Yugito Nii, it seems like the anonymous killer had taken a breather...for the moment. "All right, Temari you've got my full attention now."

"Good. I expected no less."

Shikamaru didn't know why but he had a feeling that this would be the last of his tranquil days.

**OoooOoooO**

_A few hours later that day_

Sasuke Uchiha awaited silently within the Hokage's office, accompanied by his two loyal and silent watchdogs while Tsunade was sitting in her office quite tediously with Shizune close at hand. This horrid silence was torn apart by the sound of a ringing black telephone on the Hokage's desk to which she swiftly took and answered, not saying one word as she simply heard the words on the line and hanged up.

"The Kazekage will be arriving in a few minutes." She informs the rest of the crew, who simply nodded in acknowledgement before they returned to the tedious silence that seemed to last an eternity before there was a knock outside the door and the Hokage gave permission to enter, to which a little girl of pale eyes and black hair pushed the door open, followed by another member of the Hyuuga clan formally stepping aside, and a short man walked into the small room, making everyone who had awaited him wait hold their breath in expectation and anticipation. The Hyuuga present themselves before leaving in the same quiet manner they had arrived, closing the door behind them.

"A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Sasori-sama." Begins Tsunade, now on her feet, and gave a curt bow, to which the Kage repeated with courtesy. "My name is Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, and this is my assistant, Shizune."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the next to be sixth Hokage." Follows Sasuke, and that's where he left it at, making Sakura take over.

"I am Sakura Haruno, his second in command, and this is Sai, his right hand, an ex-root member." Introduces the pink haired woman firmly.

"Welcome." Says Sai with an uncomfortable smile over his face that made Sasori uncomfortable indeed.

"Greetings." Salutes Sasori nonchalantly his eyes shifting from the Hokage to the pink haired; Sakura, to the paper white boy; Sai, and finally laid them on the onyx eyed boy, the Uchiha. "I'm Sasori Akasuna, to whcih in your language would be _of the Red Sand_. These are my body guards; Kankuro, Temari and Hiroku. I thank you for taking into consideration my proposal."

There was nothing about Sasori that called Sasuke's attention,he was actually very dull looking, and almost looked like Sasori himself was dieing of boredom, unlike his companions who were extremely tense as if marching in the front lines for war, but then again people weren't candidate to be a kage for nothing. The Uchiha eyed his the companions with curiosity and close observation; the woman was rather average, she had blond hair divided into four pony tails wearing a black, short-sleeved kimono that had a red band just below her breasts while in her back she had a massive white fan-a wind jutsu user, qucikly identified Sasuke. The second was a man a bit taller than her, but the first thing Sasuke spotted about him was not his odd clothing, black garment and a hood over his head, but the purple facial paint, they were edgy, sharp and triangular oriented and telling by the bag he's carrying and the bunraku outfit Sasuke recognised him as a puppeter, user of the puppet technique, to be precise: one of the infamours arts originating from Suna. The third companion was short, hunched and fierce faced, he had a black cloak over himself which kept his body a mistery, but Sasuke could identify this one was somewhat dangerous.

"And we thank you for making such a long trip to meet with us, and we apologize for any inconveniences some of our citizens have caused you."

"Their hate is comprehensible, I hold them no remorse, and after all it is normal for men to fall into the temptation of emotions." Says Sasori swiftly, which made Sasuke twitch a little.

"I am glad you're as open minded as you are, most would have not deemed it wise." Says Sasuke spitefully.

"I am not like most, Hokage-sama." Sasori shoots back, getting a smile from his own lips, his men and Sasuke's.

"That I can see, Kazekage."

"Shall we?" Encourages Sasori, looking at Tsunade who had been ticked off by this small spit fire between the two younger kages, so much for teaching Sasuke to be polite with others.

The Kazekage, the Hokage and the next to be Hokage sit, while their perspective companions stand behind and watch in silence as the negotiations was taken place with.

"Begin Sasori-sama. What are your terms?" Starts Tsunade, her tone totally down to business.

"Konoha will no longer attempt to pass through our borders without permission or authorization, nonetheless our trade will become open to you as well as our transportation channeling with a 3 percent charge. Hospitality within our country will also be available to which we believe will encourage our military and architectural growth, as well as your and our geographical influence expansion. We also wish mutual aid economically and military wise."

"You demand a lot, future Kazekage." Comments Sasuke, his eyes never leaving Sasori's as if attempting to dominate or tempt him, to which Sasori didn't cease to.

"My terms prove beneficial in short term as well for long term matters for us both."

"Which are?" Asks Tsunade.

"Your problem with overpopulation, which we are willing to help with by granting hospitality within our own lands, which will promise to grant us population, military and geographic growth, and two, seek each other's aid if a possible war threat with Iwagakure, or other, was to arise."

"But remember Kazekage that it is you who is in direst help of us. Suna is the less civilized and populated village out of all." Snaps Sasuke.

"Indeed true, but we are not the poorest." He says, he intended to sound as neutral as possible but it certainly got a reaction from the future Hokage, not a positive one. "Also, our people have proved to be capable, agile fighters who are willing to aid you in times of need. We may be little but we are not to be meddled with, success will be accomplished one way or another."

"As does and will Konoha." Adds Tsunade vigorously.

"What about your people, Kazekage, do they hold us no hate for these past few years?"

"I have my people's utmost loyalty and they will do what is asked and expected from them." Says Sasori with certain pride, which certainly made his own men shine with glory. "You need not worry about my people, I on the otherhand, do. This is why our acceptance to your people into our lands will be conducted after some time, I do not wish to risk the safety of my people."

"Neither do we." States Tsunade clearly.

"I have stated my terms, now I want to hear yours."

"Konoha will transfer some of its population on to yours, our armies shall be joint, and you suggestion about open trade with each other and the regions next to us is certain to increase our economy, as well as the increase in capable employees in improving Suna. Moreover, Suna has fertile and rich land we would like to have you give us some, as we are in the lack of it, and considering it its possible to share its earnings if we help with its foundation."

"That sounds promising." Says Sasori, making Tsunade stop to look at him and see if he had any more comments, but Sasori incites her to go on.

"Also, seeing that we both are the weakest out of all the hidden villages, joining our forces would technically make us stronger. Be aware that Suna and Konoha alike will give each other reports of their number of armaments and military welfare which are to mantian monthly reports as valid as possible, also Suna soldiers will be granted the opportunity to collaborate or join with ANBU." Reads Tsunade from the notes she had made beforehand, feeling a bit irritated that she couldn't memorize it as the Kazekage had, but well, hell to it all. "Furthermore, to seal this alliance, we will require that you marry someone from Konoha as so will Sasuke marry a woman from Suna."

"What will marriage accomplish?" If he hadn't been surprised by the statement his good sense would have already answered the obvious.

"To encourage bonding within our own citizens of course, now, you can choose who to marry and we will give you our best recommendations for a capable partner as you will for Sasuke. You will have a month to choose the person, before you marry her in the a week after the month is due. The ceremonies will be performed at the same time."

"Fair enough. My real question is other; What is your interest with ANBU?"

"With Danzo, an extremely patriotic and anti-sematic member within our own ranks, expelled from the military forces and the lack of emotions of the troops, we could enlarge the ANBU forces with outsiders without there being no prejudice from our side, and it would be encouraging your people and mine to coexist without conflict. As well as making ANBU one of the greatest and deadliest war assets and use them as means of sort of a world police."

"I presume this should be a long term goal, maybe a time further after our declared alliance." Clarifies Sasori. "About this idea of world police I present doubts at it, it is certain to become a target, as well as call the attention of the very same people we are trying to avoid; the Raikage will not be pleased."

"It is of no corncern, Konoha has already dealt with the Raikage." Interrupts Sasuke, getting a shocked glare from Sasori and his men, but Tsunade remains in place, they had discussed the matter beforehand, and she hadn't been to pleased with his methods but she had no better solutions or recommendations so his proposal outshone her morals.

"How?"

Sasuke knew he shouldn't go into details in this one. The Raikage had been easily dealt with, but who knew how long his cooperation would last, he just had to keep his trump card close by. "Careful negotiations."

Sasori knew there was more than that, and he decided not to say anything else, at least for the moment, this was their first meeting after all and he wanted to avoid conflict as best as he could. "Fair enough." He states out flatly, lettting the Konohan shinobi be aware that he wouldn't be fooled from this and he would eventually want answers. "I guess this concludes our meeting for today."

"Yes." Secures Tsunade as she bows to the redhead, followed by her assistant, Sakura and Sai.

"At twelve in the morning of the following Sunday, I will become Hokage and our alliance shall become official." Clarifies Sasuke, stretching his hand out to the redhead who took it without doubts or fears and shook it. Sasuke was eager, he wanted to see how this new alliance would play out, but also, it was time to make his move.

"Until then." Finalizes the Kasekage with a bow and takes his leave, his henchmen bowing before following their master behind. Tsunade looked over to Shizune who had finally stopped taking notes in her small booklet and gave her boss a tiny smile of reassurance.

"This alliance should at least help us deal with a few problems but it will get unknown responses from our neighboring countries."Shizune comments from her notes.

"As long as we don't make them nervous about it." Mumbles Sakura.

"If we don't want to get wet, keep the waters calm." Says Sai wisely, supporting Sakura.

"He's correct, as long as we don't show hostility towards the others everything's going to be fine." Confirms Sasuke as he excuses himself and prepares to take his leave when suddenly he stopped dead by the words of his elder.

"Sasuke, remember that your decisions doesn't only weight your own desires but that of the people you live for, that's what Hokage is about, to do what's best for Konoha and its citizens." The Hokage knew Sasuke was a strong shinobi, not only that, he was also incredibly smart—not as much as Neji Hyuuga or Shikamaru Nara, but as the both mentioned before have already duties to their clan, it became clear to Tsunade that there was nothing from stopping the young man from rising to power. However it was the same tenacity and brains that scared Tsunade, the boy had no heart, after spending his youth without friends or parents the child knew no better how to deal with others and had become extremely cold, and that was the wrong word for a Hokage. A leader cannot be leader without his people, and if Sasuke didn't learn to value others, he'd find himself having a rebellion in the years to come, But her postponing had finally reached its limit and now she could only watch the future form.

"I know what I'm doing." Says the Uchiha firmly. "I have it under control."

"I sure hope so. I'd hate to see it out of control."

The pink kunoichi and the ex-root member turn in astonishment at Tsunade's words, but Sasuke remains untouched by the words, he knew she meant well, too bad she was as blunt as a stick up the ass. Sasuke takes his leave to his office, which was not far from the Hokage's.

"Do you think this will stop Akatsuki?" Asks Sakura silently as she crawled her way up to him.

"I doubt it…" Mumbles Sasuke. Many wouldn't admit it but Sasuke knew that Konoha was at the brink of depression, war against Orochimaru, Iwa and Kuma have been draining Konoha of its economic and morale and now the only thing that was stopping them from drowning in the ashes of fire was Akatsuki, a brothel. _Pathetic_ is the only word Sasuke could use to describe himself and the whole situation. How could they had fallen this far? Sasuke didn't know how he could have fallen for temptation, he knew better than that. Akatsuki, the only loose end, yet the core of it all...what a disgrace.

"All we can do now is to wait." The man and woman share a confused look. "Dismissed." They both nodded and left the Uchiha alone.

Sasuke sits on his desk, letting out a stressed sigh before looking at the table of shogi he had on the sidelines and after a moment of thought he moved his black knight further down the table.

"Your move, master; Come on."

**OoooOoooO**

Neji knew something had happened. _Something_ had managed to scare the Hokages enough to call upon Suna, and something must have bothered Suna to have accepted the call. He was no fool, if Tsunade, the ruthless kunoichi, and Sasuke, the distrusting Uchiha, had agreed to this, then he knew something had been dire enough to call their attention.

But _what_ exactly?

Suna and Konoha...They had been fighting each other over land, jutsu, ninjas and scrolls for the past few decades, and to suddenly have them announced as allies was something that was certainly going to skip a beat on some, especially the elders of Konoha, who had shown their disapproval constantly and had annoyed Neji to no end with their walks, protests, threats and blackmail.

Neji did care about the alliance, and he didn't feel perturbed by the arrival of the sand nin, to him they were as any other and even soncidered them worthy, powerful allies, however that didn't mean he could sit around and get fat. He had to make sure no one attempted to kill them, which believe it or not had been attempted several times by both; experienced and unexperienced shinobi, which made Neji fear how long it would take before chaos broke loose in the land of fire.

Between economic depression, social corruption, war and fear, it would only be a matter of time, he was certain, and it gave him the goosebumps to be able to calculate such a horrid future. How did he know Konoha was about to be in a great depression? Easy, the Hyuuga have mannaged to keep their money intact and had been funding several projects to try and bring the country back to its former glory, but soon, their money would run out too and leave Konoha without anything more.

The Hokage and ANBU knew Suna had several gold mines and treasures hidden in their lands, as well fertile land that Konoha had lost after years of heartless wars, making them one of the best quandidates for money supply and economic growth, he just hoped things sounded as smooth as the Hokage and Kazekage made it look. And for once, he would like to be an oblivious, daft citizen who believes whatever he's told, then he wouldn't be feeling this sense of despair eating him inside.

But that wasn't the only matter at hand.

The Hyuuga were comfronting leadership troubles and they were now worse than they had been before; Hiashi was dead, Hinata had walked away and Hanabi was hell bound to make it hell for the elders to replace Hinata—the foolish child was convinced she would return.

Neji wasn't so sure about that anymore.

**OoooOoooO**

"Gaara-kun?"

No answer.

"Gaara-kun, are you awake?" Calls the voice again in the darkness, it was smooth and very, very quiet. Completely opposite from the harsh, deep sound of his master, and too sensitive and considerate to be that of Lee. The redhead squirms from his bed and lifts his head slightly to find a petite girl with white orbs for eyes that were shrouded with fear, followed by quivering lips, that travelled over to the tray in her hand, a tray where his food awaited him. "I-It's lunch t-time."

Gaara says nothing but turns his body so he was sitting, he runs a hand through his vivid red hair before he turns his eyes on his new prey, he jumps of the edge of the bed and the boy walks up to the girl, who instinctively backed away, which was a good move cause as soon as the boy saw her even flinch he lunged over at her like a lion, but as soon as he did the chains on his ankles yanked him to a stop, making him meet an end to his assault on the harsh cold floor.

Hinata pants as she examines the younger boy pick himself up and give her a menacing look and walked over to his bed, there was silence between them for a long time, to which Hinata nor Gaara moved an inch.

"Where's Lee?" He asks rather annoyed, but not disappointed. The girl mumbles something under her breath, obviously petrified in fear.

"Speak up already, fool!" Snaps the boy, making the young Hyuuga jump in her place, lifting her face up to him and make momentary eye contact before she tore it off. There was nothing but pure, mad, twisted contempt, and it was being aimed at her. His eyes were so scary, they were unlike anything she had seen before...but what made them scary is the fact that they reminded her of someone. It had been some time sinec then, but they she recognised them still, and the memory that came along with it was just as painful, painful to witness it again; a person lost in his own mist of hatred.

Back then she didn't know how to deal with it, and today was no different.

"L-Lee-kun i-is i-in –"

"Stop stuttering, it's annoying!" The boy growls, her whimpering simply made his muscles itch to tear her apart, she was just so fragile—too fragile—and he wondered how long he could take to shred her to pieces, not long he bets. Hinata, unaware of the malice in the other's mind, takes long deep breaths before she forces her limbs to take her over to the little table that had been placed in front of the bed, but no matter how controlled her breathing was, how tranquil her expression became, her heart was drumming madly in her chest, and at the sound of it, Gaara couldn't help but to shed a pleasant smile. He liked it when other's feared him, because he knew they should.

"L-Lee-kun is in the hospital." The Hyuuga managed to say quickly without a hint of stutter, but her discomfort beamed over to Gaara.

Hinata quivered at the memory of Lee's body condition—his left leg and arm had been crushed to pieces, five ribs were broken and his right shoulder had been dislocated to a point it was almost unbearable to see, and blood, there was so much blood. A flicker of fear crossed through Hinata's eyes in disbelief and horror. Gaara spotted it immediately, so the doll liked to act tough huh?

Hinata finally reached her goal and placed the tray on the table but as soon as her fingers slipped from its touch, a set of slim, cold, pale fingers wrapped around her wrist. The girl's eyes widen and she swallows hard but no sound can be audible before she dares them to meet with the metal blue of the boy.

"Please let me go, Gaara-kun." Whispers the Hyuuga, and in response Gaara tightened his hold, until it caused pain. Hinata lets out a yelp of pain.

"No." His voice sent chills of fear, her body quivering with undeniable horror.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks him, her voice shaking uncontrollably, emitting the horrid wave of fear that had swept through all her acts.

"Do you think you have the right to complain, whore?" He snaps, what little sanity remained within him had been shattered and driven to insanity by the years of being in isolation, surrounded by silence, coldness, darkness and obsession alone. "I hate this rotten place; I hate everyone and everything in here. I don't belong here, and you all have me locked up in here like an animal! You all know I'm here, you all know, and none of you do anything!" The hiss of the redhead grew sharp to a painful degree.

Hinata keeps quiet, she didn't have words to answer such uncompatible, discordant claims nor the guts to defy or venture into any further trouble, she just wanted to get out of here, away, far as possible.

"Have you gone outside, Hinata?"

She doesn't respond, but he knew the answer already, everybody went out except for him.

"I've heard Lee talk about the sun, about the moon, about the sky and its stars, and the touch of the cool wind and beautiful sight of a breaking dawn and sundown. And I don't remember half of them, I've lived in nothing more than darkness and silence since I can remember!" And as if the words had brought a memory back, the boy makes a pained expression. He missed the touch of sand-so rough, yet soft- how it flowed and danced with the wind without a trouble, so light, so pretty...so bright. It somehow felt like piece of a dream, because when he woke up, he was back in here...with him. He wondered many times what happened to his sister, his brother, his mother and father...did they even miss him? They hadn't searched for him, maybe they were happy they were rid of him...maybe it was his own fault he was alone...

A tear slipped from his stone face, making Hinata stare at the redhead with surprise as he dazzed off. Hinata then understood, Gaara was just as afraid as she was, only he reacted differently- an angry pup. "Gaara-kun..."

He snarls threateningly to the smaller woman. "Do you even know how that feels?! Do you have any idea what's it like?!"

"Please….Gaara-kun…stop." Whimpers the woman as the boy slams her against the wall, pinning her body with his, boring his hate filled eyes into her supplicating ones. "Please stop!" She was going to cry out but the boy's hand rise over to the throat and squeeze those screams until they were nothing but hoarse pleads. Hinata's fingers glide over to his tight grip and tries to free herself but the more she struggled the harder his grip became and soon he had her gagging with tears streaming down her face.

"I said the same thing….and guess what….he didn't stop, and no one came to help me. _No one_..."

**OooOoooO**

_Two days before_

Deidara had awakened in a bad mood, but that didn't stop Pein from giving him a shit load of appointments to deal with, and he topped every single one of his costumers with a grimace that told every single one of them that he disliked his job, what he was doing and he'd rather eat shit than be with them, getting him a few good complains over to Pein, and Pein didn't go easy on him once he arrived. Animal Pein grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him across the base like a puppy, when Deidara struggled in fear, he changed his hold over to his hair where he dragged him over the floor like a mop. "I'm at my line of patience with you and Inuzuka."

Deidara knew it was best to shut up, or else, things would end up worse for him, a lot worse, and he was grateful he could contain himself, unlike Kiba, whom he could hear on the other side of the torture room, his cries haunting him, and when he was not crying out he was certainly cursing the hell out of Deva Pein. At least it managed to muffle Deidara's cries of pain when Animal Pein whacked him in the limbs and stomach with a baseball bat. Deidara didn't complain, last time he'd used a golf club.

Deidara knew they always avoided the face, it was the main thing the costumers looked at when picking, and the men would do them no pleasure to find their goods already deformed by damage. Whatever good it was for, Deidara was grateful because even though he hate to admit it, he was very self-conceited and he knew that his good looks was one of his best qualities, and for Deidara, being an ex art student, to have his beuty destroyed would have a catastrophic effect on him.

"Fuck you!" Screams Kiba harder than before, catching Animal Pein and Deidara's full attention. "Fuck you hard, asshole! Pile of shit!"

"Maybe I should cut that tongue of yours, clients like their goods obedient and quiet, they only need your mouth for other purposes." Deva Pein snarls, and this time he heard Kiba whimper before there was an agonizing scream that Deidara wished he could block out before he himself was forced to give a cry. He'd never heard Deva Pein this angry, just litstening to the rage in his words made Deidara shudder. Kiba must have done something...unthinkable.

Animal Pein pats Deidara, who twitched at the contact. "You are a good boy, aren't you?" Deidara forced himself to nod. "Good." He snaps before he hit him again, this time Deidara coughed out blood.

The following morning was no different than the one before, however Kiba and Deidara were blocked from appointments for the following days; Deidara because he could hardly move, and Kiba because he was in no condition to be seen or perform. To Deidara the pain was not enough to break to break his bones, but it was enough to let them stagger and have an uncomfortable burn reminding him they'd misbehaved. It was in breakfast when Deidara got to see the outcome of Deva Pein's torture, serving himself some cereal while Kiba just eated his screambled eggs, he sat opposite from the other boy, locking eyes before Kiba looked down to aim the food correctly at his mouth.

"Heard you got punished, un." Says Deidara, which was quite literal, they both had heard each other's scream, however, the blonde didn't know how to begin conversation, and when he did he regretted that his attempt came out extremely dull. He pushed the cereal into his mouth but when he swallowed it felt like he was swallowing down a rock, he pushed the cereal away and concentrated on not barfing on the table. He was feeling terrible, but he couldn't imagine Kiba, he looked even worse.

"Oh really." Asks Kiba sarcastically, he's certainly annoyed and Deidara couldn't blame him, he was pale as a ghost which showed the black bruises over his face, chets and arms, his cuts worryingly deep.

"Why, un?" That was Deidara's real question.

"That fucker got me an appointment with a man, and when he tried to rape me, I beat the shit out of the faggot." Tries to snarl Kiba but the wounds in his lips made it impossible and his words came out in a whimper. "Disgusting. I'll fucking kill the bastard."

"Kiba, I swear if you don't shut your mouth you won't last long here, un." Snaps Deidara, he wasn't being mean, he was being honest, but right now Kiba iddn't give a damn what his intention was.

"Hidan doesn't, and I'm not becoming anyone's bitch, unlike you fags."

"Hidan...is a special case, un. And stop calling us fags you douchebag, un!" Deidara was thin in tolerance and so was Kiba, and these two boys, both in terrible moods, to be together with no one to stop them was certain to not have good consequences.

"Who are you calling douchebag, little girl?" Ventures Kiba.

"I'm not a fucking girl, yah!" Deidara had had enough. He was mad angry with everything that had mounted up on the past few months. He threw himself over the other boy, both crashing harshly on the ground as they rolled from one side to the next, fighting for dominance, and to his surprise Kiba was way stronger than him-even in this condition-and managed to hold his fight against Deidara.

"I bet you like to be rammed good from behind don't you?" He roars to the blond on top of him. "You're a fucking disgusting homo! Don't touch me"

"Shut up, yah!" Screams Deidara and continues throwing punches to which Kiba managed to hold back from reaching him. "What I like doesn't involve you, yah!"

"It damn well does if it infects me; All of you are a diasease, you should all go and die, be burned alive like wenches!"

"We are no different from you, yah!" Argues Deidara with horror and disbelief, how could someone wish them death just for their preferences!? Why was he saying such hurtful things!?

"What the fuck are you talking about? Don't compare me to vermin like you! You're not fucking normal!"

"Shut it, yah! You don't know how it feels-"

"Of course not, I'm not gay; I'm actually normal!"

"You...stupid, intolerant bastard, yah! I'll fucking kill you!"Shrieks threateningly Deidara as their struggle dragged on, the mouths on his hands savagely bitting Kiba, before he managed to take a good hold over Kiba's neck, his hand tightening until there was no possible space for air to pass, while Kiba gagged and scratched his arms like a rabid dog until he drew blood.

Konan arrived at the scene, pulling the boys off from each other with little effort, to which the boys were going to jump on each other again before Konan stood in between them, but it didn't help much as the boys still tried to get into each other. Konan began calling out for any of the six Peins for help, and if the boys had been in their right mind they would have backed off and behaved immediately, but now they didn't care for anything but do the other as much harm as possible. Hell, even killing didn't sound bad at this moment! "That's all people like you deserve! You wish death on others expect no different, mutt, yah!"

However, something managed to distract the blond from the fight, something faint yet sharp. Deidara froze when the sound broke through the walls, piercing his ears and he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

They were Hinata's screams.

* * *

**A/N- ****I did read this as many times as I could and try to find any incoherence, and I did not, but if_ you_ do, be sure to point them out so I can change it. (Especially the terms between Konoha and Suna, or anything else, and yes in this world Suna has lot of riches to exploit and they have another hottie as Kazekage :D getting off subject- Suna's still pretty uncivilised ) I promise next chaps will be nicer and a bit shorter^^**

**Next chap coming out fast -(you decide if it be wednesday or thursday or maybe tomorrow if your reviews like make me drool with love/ joy and/or are duper uber long *winkwink* (no pun intended this time!) what? An author needs love too lol)- because I did it at the same as this one, but on the meantime; your thoughts!**

**Special thanks to A and S, tho she dissappeared there for a moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey brats! **

**Warnings: YAOI, AU, slight OCC**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

** I point out that the events happening between the two different characters do not happen within the same time lapse. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gaara**

Deidara broke free from this mingled fight with Konan and Kiba and just darted off where the shrieks were coming from, his heart beating harshly in his throat as his ears lead the way and the hate that had pumped his arms and fists moved to his legs as they moved faster and faster.

His eyes didn't know where he was going, he didn't care, his mind was focused on one thing only; help Hinata.

He was deep underground, he could tell by the lack of light and the increase of an unnatural coldness, but that didn't stop him from going deeper and deeper down the stairs and he didn't stop, not once to take a breather, not until he reached his destination.

He reached a desolated room and with one powerful kick forced it open, which was completely unnecessary as it was unlocked and introduced himself harshly, taking the redhead inside by surprise, as he drops the girl.

That thing, that monster, that creature…was Gaara and beside him was the small body of his friend, bleeding and wounded, her screams finally silenced, and Deidara fought the urge to vomit at the sickening, twisted smile on Gaara. He had enjoyed it…and he was enjoying Deidara's expression.

Deidara grinds his teeth together and without the need of words attacks Gaara, to which the red head didn't move out of the way, instead he welcomed the boy into his grasp as Deidara hit him square and fair, making the redhead clash with the wall behind him and stumble to the floor. Gaara lost his senses when he landed on his head, and as feeble as he might have been at this moment, Deidara didn't feel guilt or pity as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and began burying his fist on him.

"You sick fuck!" Screams Deidara as he battles Gaara, each punch drawing more blood than the last, and he wasn't getting any more tired about the warm liquid spreading on his knuckles or the boy's face. He could hear someone calling him, but in the isolated mind of his anger they were but a whisper.

He felt a few hands over him, but he ripped them off and continued punching. Then, something cold, hard made contact with the back of his head, he let out a gasp as his mind disconnected from his body, and Deidara watched as his body lumped to the side of Gaara, his sight darkening until he was swallowed by this horrid, empty darkness.

_How low could you have fallen? Wasn't it enough to embarrass us, to destroy my dream?_

_Look at this dude, letting his hair grow out like that…disgusting, maybe I should make him a girl and be done with it._

_Ew, what's wrong with your hands? You…You freak!_

_I wish you'd never been born._

_Senpai….I'm sorry…I'm really sorry….Please forgive me…._

The blond blinks as he recovers from this confusing and mean darkness, to find a beaming light in his face, to which he covered his face quickly only to groan in pain from the move.

"He's waking up!" Calls out someone and Deidara knew that by the screech of pain in his ears, it was Naruto and Deidara was grateful Ino was there to quiet him down as he gained consciousness.

"Deidara-san, how are you feeling?" Asks Kisame.

"Like death, un." He chuckles bitterly while moving his other arm to the back of his head and grope the area where he remembered being knocked out by, he wasn't stupid, this wasn't the first time he'd passed out. "How long?"

"Almost two days." Responds Konan as he forces him straight down on the bed, her hands tending to some of the bandages in his arms, new ones he'd earned from Kiba's fangs, and with little delicacy she spread the ointment over his skin, making Deidara twitch in pain.

"How's Hinata?"

"She's fine." Blurts out Naruto.

"Three broken fingers, disjointed shoulder, broken lip and black eye." Says Konan without hesitation, making Deidara narrows his eyes and look over at Naruto. _Fine_, huh? "We took her to the hospital because we don't have the equipment to treat her here."

Konan knew they were lucky to have an associate there, or Lee wouldn't have made it this far with Gaara, and well she wouldn't have the equipment to treat the victims of Pein's brutal tortures.

"You're lucky you managed to wake up." Comments Konan, her words were harsh but her tone was….comforting? "If Madara had been here you wouldn't even had the chance to breathe again."

"I…un."

"Don't speak about the matter, forget it about it. We will all keep quiet…even Inuzuka, if he knows what's good for him." Says Konan before she darts daggers at the younger boy in the bed left to his, arms crossed and looking extremely cross with everybody. Deidara didn't even turn to look at him, he was still angry at him, and it was clear as day he also was.

"How's Gaara, un?" He asks, he remembers going rather violent on him.

"He's fine, a few broken teeth but we already solved that problem." She says casually and tilts her head towards another bed to his right, and Deidara finds the red head silently asleep. His face was swollen, his lip broken and a few bruises over his cheeks.

"What the fuck is up with that shit, anyways? He's a fucking nutcase!" Demands Hidan, earning him a death glare from the bluenette to indicate him to shut up.

"Funny it's coming from you." Mumbles Ino, loud enough to make them all shed a small laughter, one Hidan, Deidara, Itachi nor Konan shared.

"Gaara is not crazy." States Konan clearly. "Gaara suffers from split personality disorder."

"Split what?" Asks Naruto, Ino and Hinata pull him outside to explain in further detail.

"Does he know?" Asks Itachi.

"No." says Konan as she cleans her hands from the ointment, and grabs a neddle and slowly pushes its contents into the water bag that connected to Gaara. "We thought that maybe giving him constant company of a friend, someone to talk to, would help, but it's been growing worse since his arrival as Madara forbid any of us ever going near him."

"Did Lee know?"

"Yes. He knew the consequences and he accepted them."

"Isn't there something to treat it?" Asks Itachi intelligently, and Konan didn't know she liked it or despised it. It promised to bring trouble….well, more than he had.

"There's little I can do for him, it's by Madara's orders that he returns to his room immediately, and from there, we are not to touch him again."

"Why?" Asks Ino with a deep frown.

"I don't know."

**OooOooO**

Sasori sighed with disbelief. Marriage? He hadn't considered an arranged marriage to be one of their terms. Besides, he hadn't given the idea of marriage any serious thought, not even when he was at an age to be searching for a long lasting, eternal partner, which that in itself was hard enough. To Sasori marriage is important but he had preferred to avoid the theme completely for the moment, but now it looked like it was going to be inevitable. He would have to marry, and Temari had a long, varied list of possible prospects Tsunade had recommended ready at hand; names and names of women he had no idea how they looked or who they were.

Temari was ready, she had the lists of single women in Konoha, and she was ready to question her boss.

"What do you look in a woman?" Asks Temari casually, pen and paper ready in hand, and Kankuro and Hiroku stopped whatever they were doing to actually hear what the Kazekage was going to say. They had always discussed each other's tastes well, but to know the Kazekage's taste…now there was something they didn't get to hear every day. _What_ was he into?

Temari knew her master well; he was proud, quiet, respectful, calm and reserved. Yet he had a temper, so she already knew she had to cross out any loud, pompous characters from the list, and as slim as that description had been it had actually helped her thin down the number of prospects, because it seemed Konoha was absolutely full of big-mouthed morons.

Sasori was embarrassed to no end, he had managed well enough to hide his sexual orientation from Temari, Kankuro and Hiroku, as well as half of the world for that matter, except from two people, and now he was expected to marry a woman, for crying out loud. "I … guess she should be passionate."

Temari had to make a real effort to keep her lips in a straight line, Sasori's an artist so it made sense he wanted someone vivid and vigorous and that, preferably, liked art as much as he did, which was hard considering that there weren't much artists within Konoha...except for one, but Temari immediately crosses him out; she was pretty sure Sai's a man and she is _absolutely certain_ that Sasori wasn't into that sort of thing.

"Anything else? Any preferred physical traits?"

"She should be ambitious, obedient yet impulsive and fierce." Temari nods and scribbles— someone who was alike yet completely different to him, made sense. "As for the physical traits..." He clammed up and a touch of pink reaches his cheeks and he turns his eyes away to avoid contact with the people watching him. Kankuro and Hiroku readied their ears. "I like blondes... with big, blue eyes, but that should be secondary inspection, my main priority is to be able to tolerate this person." Sasori hadn't seen many blondes in Konoha...one being the Hokage and he had no plans in marrying a woman twice his age and even less so with an infamous tsundere. "That should be it."

"Now for the Hokage…"

"Someone the exact opposite; someone lively, it should do him some good." Says Sasori. "Is there anyone in Suna that can possibly stand that brat?"

"I would recommend Matsuri or Sari, they're pretty tolerant and lively." Comments Temari, finally taking her eyes off her notes—she remembered Matsuri, she was one of Gaara's friends when they were little, and she personally liked the girl too. Sari was much like Matsuri but the girl was too young for an arranged marriage in her opinion, if there was any age for arranged marriages for that matter. Sasori gave the recommendation of Matsuri a thought; she was sweet, cheerful, considerably pretty and very sociable as well as a capable shinobi.

"Fair enough, you know her better than anyone Temari, I'll trust your opinion on Matsuri."

"Yes, sir. I will send a message to Suna tomorrow morning to warn her of the arrangements."

"Oh I don't know. I would recommend Temari, the sixth Hokage certainly had his eyes all over her." The two of them listen to Kankuro whisper on the other room before giving a set of snickers. "I wouldn't blame her, she's hot. It runs in the family."

"You're such an idiot." Hisses the raspy, deep voice of Hiroku. "Temari wouldn't look at a brat like him."

"Why not? If the Kazekage orders her to she won't do anything to disagree, and the Hokage ain't so bad, he's an Uchiha an exotic beauty." The laughter stops as if Kankuro had reached some sort of epiphany. "Or maybe she barks on a different tree, you get my drift?"

"I doubt that."

"Aw, you're angry she isn't barking up your tree?"

"Shut up."

"May I be excused, Kazekage-sama?" Asks Temari, she's at the brink of unleashing her anger, and Sasori nodded certainly annoyed, she left the room and he knew the work was done when he heard a scream on the other side and Temari returned in no time cracking her knuckles.

"Apologies Kazekage-sama, forgive my brother's insubordination _and idiocy_."

Sasori didn't say anything but it was more than obvious that he was thinking something along the lines right about this moment. He dismissed Temari so she could continue on the search for a proper marriage option, leaving him to sleep. He was tired and he wasn't in the mood to deal with anything at the moment, but neither could he fall asleep, or did he want to, so he remained in his room meditating while Temari did some profiling on the females of Konoha, and returned several hours later.

"I've come up with several, logical and fitting options, Kazekage-sama, I will show you their profiles we have acquired from them and the top five that call your attention will be scheduled to meet you tomorrow for you to evaluate in person."

Sasori nods, and tries to hide the dread when twenty folders are placed before him, and with a slight move he opens the first folder only to slam it closed and throw it aside. "Heavens no." Hanabi Hyuga was not a considerable option, not in this life, not in the next. As friendly as he might have gotten with her, and as passionate as she might be, he knew he wouldn't last long with her. He needed someone he could adapt to and Hanabi was not something adaptable.

He goes through the other folders; the second didn't have straight teeth, the third seemed to only want to dig in his for his money, the fourth looked too shy and quiet for his likes and the fifth looked like she was a drug addict. Sasori had to give Temari a glare at her peculiar choices, and she did her best to avoid his gaze as he continued on. The remaining fifteen had one problem, he didn't like them, and they all had a fault that tagged them out, reasons that in anyone else's mind would have been ridiculous excuses.

He wasn't looking for the perfect woman but he certainly didn't want to take someone who would not make him happy, not only that, someone he couldn't make happy either. They just...didn't appeal him, and this was not only because they were women, but his mind was set on one specific requirement; a requirement that had been driving him mad for every hour of the day since his first week within Konoha.

"Have you made your choices Kazekage-sama?" Asks Temari, quite anxiously after the excruciating silence. Sasori clears his throat and flips through the folders again, skimming over the description and their faces and choosing the five he thought he could bear with, and were closest to him in age. Temari gives a sigh of relief as she collects the folders.

"Very well, sir, I will schedule your first meeting at nine am in the morning." Sasori nods, but inside he was making the same expression a man would make when condemned to hang.

**OooOooO**

Deidara woke at the sound of screams.

He looked over to Kiba, who was sound asleep with his iPod on, the music echoing over to his side, he turned to his right and saw Gaara…literary having a seizure, shaking, screaming, twitching from side to side and tears running down the corners of his eyes. He's having a nightmare.

Deidara decided to ignore it, as much help as that would do. Suddenly, the screaming stopped and Gaara opened his eyes and sat up in a rush, he looked to his surroundings, still lost and in whatever hazy dream he was, his eyes locked with Deidara's who tried to sit up and calm him down.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and the redhead begins to shudder, and Deidara realizes the boy was looking right past him, where an invisible creature managed to freak out the younger boy, and Gaara began shouting incoherent things as he pushed his body away, until he feel harshly off the bed, pulling the needle in his arm granting him the anesthetics off, resulting very painful to watch as blood started trickling its way down. Deidara tried to make his way out of the bed; the kid was going insane, if he was to suddenly have the urge to kill him, he might have a better chance of running or defending himself or doing anything at all if he was on his feet.

"_Mother, please stop! Make it stop_!"

"Gaara, calm down, un!" Calls the blond, as Gaara begins to shudder uncontrollably, his little fists reaching out for a way to break the room and find an exit, and the blonde's words did little good as the other started screaming for help. "Gaara, un!"

"_Please mother, don't! Please don't_! _Ahhh_!"

Gaara pushed himself towards the corner next to his bed screaming again as this time an invisible thing was on top of him and was seemingly attacking him—Deidara didn't really know, but by the way he was fighting, moving and screaming it reminded him of an assault.

"_No! NO! Stop it! Stop_!"

What could he do? He was afraid, no, terrorized and Deidara stood there, trying to search the words to sooth his pain, but he couldn't find any. What should he do?

Deidara approached the other cautiously but as soon as he was in striking distance he backed away when the other's kicks, punches and gnawing almost reached the other weakened one, to which Deidara managed to grab one feet before the other slammed him good in the bruised stomach, making the blond shout in pain.

"_Get it off, please! Get it off! It hurts! WAAAAH!"_

"Somebody help, un! HELP!" Screamed Deidara backing away as Gaara began hurting himself, running his long sharp nails down his arms and chest as if trying to get rid of something, blood pouring out and spreading over the floor. Deidara turned to the other boy. "Kiba, un! KIBA!"

Kiba opens his eyes, not because he'd heard him but the smell of blood and fear reached his canine senses, Kiba managed to lift himself on his elbows as his eyes analyzed the situation before he turned to the blond in a scolding manner. "What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing, un!" Said Deidara in plain truth, and the two men could do nothing but look at the kid cry and cringe in unbelievable pain.

"Who's screaming?" They heard the blonde shout as he slammed his way inside, looking at the two older boys before he spotted the red head in the other side of the room. Naruto throws himself over the kid, who reacted violently at the physical contact of another. Deidara was about to pull him apart to stop the incoming fight but he stopped in his place when he acknowledged the full picture; Naruto was hugging Gaara.

"Gaara its okay...You're safe." He manages to hear Naruto hush to the other, treating him just like a baby, and to his surprise, it did work, the redhead's eyes began closing, his breathing tranquilizing and his struggling lessened, until he just remained limp in the hands of the other.

Within short moments after that, everyone arrived and their jaws dropped at the view. Naruto paid them no attention as he lifted the smaller boy into the bed, cleaned the tears from his face and tugged him in. Konan reached the room, and at spotting the redhead's state he pushed Naruto out of the way and started tending Gaara, going through the drawers, disinfecting the needle and a small area in the arm before pushing the removed needle in, making the red head cringe in and his face furrow with pain before relaxing.

"What was that, un?" Asks Deidara.

"Nothing." Snaps the woman as she begins cleaning Gaara's new wounds.

"Konan-chan!" Naruto might be daft and delusional but he wasn't all stupid, he knew, like everyone else that Konan knew more than she showed. Being Pein's personal assistant and…secret part-time lover, offered her shares of information the others couldn't even dream of having.

"Nothing and I suggest you don't talk or question about this incident with anyone…for your own good, forget Gaara."

The two boys looked as Gaara was taken by Deva Pein back into the solitude and darkness of his room, leaving them alone to shift confused glances at one another.

"I can't simply forget…" Whispers Naruto.

**OooOooO**

Sasori waited in the Ichiraku ramen restaurant, dressed in what he considered something that would appear in a shoujo manga; tight jeans, a white formal shirt with three-four buttons undone and reveal some of his upper chest and marked collarbones with a flap black jacket over it. All this was done by Temari's hand—obviously; Sasori would never dress in this manner. He felt like some sort of food, and by the way women passed by him and drooled, his opinion changed little. He felt utterly naked and vulnerable without his usual vest and crimson coat—which Temari said made him look too hostile and intimidating, but that wasn't his fault, was it? To look what one isn't.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama." Sasori straightened himself and greeted the girl, she was pretty, had straight black hair that contrasted her white skin, with red lips and long, long eyelashes that added to the beauty of her cerulean eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I am so honored to have been chosen by you personally, you have no idea how much it means to me and my family. Neither have you got any idea how excited I am to finally meet you. When I heard you would be coming to Konoha you have no idea how ecstatic I was to be able to know you, finally, I've always wondered about Suna and their wonderful desserts and their riches, they much certainly are beautiful, just like yourself Kazekage-sama. Oh forgive me, how forward of me to say so but it's true and I'm sure Kazekage-sama himself must know. And let me say that you look incredibly dashing today, I couldn't keep my eyes off when I spotted you from afar, you look absolutely delicious, and I could eat you all. Now I feel like I'm the one under dressed, how shameful of me, I hope it doesn't bother you. Of course it doesn't does it? I read your profile given to me and I couldn't help to see that you like sports and art, what a coincidence, I happen to like sports as well, not to much a fan of art, I am no good at it and it bores me to death. However I couldn't help to notice that in your profile it says you dislike to eat ramen, which makes me wonder why we are in a ramen restaurant. Is it because you knew it I liked it? How considerate of you Kazekage-sama, I think we are having some chemistry going on here. Don't you think? Ah, this feels like a dream come true." She lets out a tiny little laughter.

"So…What's your name?" Is all Sasori could bring himself to say. Damn, the girl could talk.

"Terumi. Terumi Fujika, Kazekage-sama." Says the girl. "It is to my understanding that your name is Sasori ? You don't mind if I call you Sasori-kun do you? I mean, Kazekage-sama is so formal and if we want to get a connection we should begin by getting rid by suffixes, don't you think, Sasori-kun? Oh, it sounds absolutely adorable!"

Sasori simply bore his eyes at her. Sasori-kun? Kami, he was going to turn her into a puppet if she called him that one more time. "Tell me about yourself, Ayano."

"I like…." Sasori lost the sense of the conversation from there, just staring and staring at her as she talked; she talked and talked and talked and talked. Kami, did she ever shut up? When her time was over and the girl left Sasori couldn't ever be more grateful that the torture would be over, but that wasn't the end of it as she walked away she sent him some kisses, ones Sasori made sure to avoid.

"Make a comment on it and you're becoming my new puppet, Kankuro." Snaps Sasori as he could hear the efforts of Kankuro trying not to laugh his ass off. "And you, the other choices better be an improvement from this." His words were simple but Temari could sense the threat in them, he was pissed.

The second one was a woman shaped for the pleasures of man, beautiful on the face; big round hazel eyes with long dark eyelashes she liked to flip tentatively at him, and long, curly brunette hair running wild down her back and shoulders, with red lips that called out to be bitten and kissed, with a bosom that immediately caught Sasori's eyes—he was indeed tempted to look, but then again, the girl was wearing clothing that left little to the imagination. She wasn't slim but the curves on the woman were dangerous, but he couldn't help to feel the woman was too wild and too out there for his tastes, and this was confirmed when he felt her foot play with his leg and she slithered her way higher and the Kazekage had to discretely move her foot from his privates, earning a teasing smile from her that made the Kazekage like her much less, he liked to be respected and this brat thought she could walk all over him. Besides, Kankuro had his eyes all over the woman, he didn't want that either.

Next.

The third was rather normal, he liked that, and she had a good future; training to become a teacher at the ninja Academy, ambition to have a family and be a loving wife but not leave duty out of place, and Sasori liked that, however, something inside him desired to carve deeper and deeper and try to find something that was wrong with her. And he couldn't she was likeable, too likeable, she knew to appreciate conversation as well as silence and was a person he could enjoy her company, even Temari seemed to like her.

Sasori let his feeling to find something wrong slide and waited for the next one; she also looked a promising mate, however, with this one he could find only one problem; she was older than him, making him the brat in their relationship and Sasori liked to have things under control and this woman was screaming compulsive, obsessive and competitive all over. He had to be the master in the relationship or nothing.

The last one was shy, too shy and Sasori felt like poking his eyeballs to grow out of his boredom, but as much as he was feeling all that showed on the outside was a neutral expression that simply nodded and tried to make their conversation bloom, it never did because the girl only answered in one-liners or simple 'Yes/ No' he was almost unable to hear if it weren't for Temari serving as a translator.

Then, his eyes unconsciously darted off somewhere completely different, as if someone had literary pulled his face to one side, taken hold of him, and his mind took little to acknowledge what his eyes witnessed and a little smile formed on his lips and he excused himself from the table, heading into the crowd.

* * *

**What did Sasori see? **

**Love it, hate it? Please review : )**

**Thanks S and A!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Suggestive Themes**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunion **

Sundays…he didn't know what was so refreshing about Sunday's that just made him naturally relax and be uncontrollably tired, normally he would have fallen asleep while watching clouds or fall asleep in his bed generally, but today his dad had sent him off to some shopping down town. Shikamaru made a grimace, the Nara complex was a bit far from Konoha, surrounded by forests and cliffs that hide deer and that held a sky so clear Shikamaru could spend all the time in the world just looking at its random clouds.

He thought on going to see Choji, or perhaps Asuma, but then he thought how much of a fat chance that'd be; the Akimechi would be dinning like kings right about now, while Asuma and Kurena would probably be glued to their little girl, who wouldn't? She was adorable, and as much as Shika dislike to admit it he adored children, as troublesome as they were they had certainly their cute side.

He managed to reach Konoha quickly, did the deeds his dad sent him to do, and when he was about to return he was very surprised to see someone sitting alone in a table.

"Ino." Calls out Shikamaru flatly, and the girl sitting in the coffee table looked at him unsurprised, as if waiting for him, before she smiles at him as if no time had passed.

"Shikamaru!"

"Long time."

"I know." Says the girl with a smile, putting the book down, before inciting him to sit on the empty chair, to which he accepted effortless, while she took a sip from her drink. "Would you like something?" She asks, preparing to call the waitress.

"No I'm fine, no need to cause trouble." He interrupts, sitting rather sluggishly on the table, he was indeed tired, very tired for that matter, he'd spent most nights with Temari, looking over the evidence, documents and reports, as much interest he had in the matter, he was certainly being drained.

"I see the office has kept you in line." She comments by looking at his tired expressions. "Heard you fit quite well on the department too."

"Say what you will, this job is such a drag."

"I can come up with jobs and duties much worse than yours." Says Ino, and the envy in her voice certainly caught the other's attention.

"True." But how hard was it to simply have time to lay back and stare at the clouds? No one appreciated that anymore. "So what've you been doing in these past months?"

"Being busy keeping out trouble, as much as a trouble magnet can manage, running a few errands here and there, and keeping an eye on the flower shop once in a while."

"Your dad is rather disappointed you didn't become a profiler." Comments Shikamaru, he really didn't know why he'd said it, but lately he'd been wanting to get it off his chest, but he didn't want trouble with Ino, not now when they've hardly seen each other. That had been the gap in their friendship, Shikamaru believing something and Ino wanting another.

"I know. I've disappointed him in a lot of ways." Mumbles Ino with certain lamentation, one Shikamaru spotted but preferred to keep quiet. "But I don't believe I would have done well as a profiler anyways."

"I'd have to differ; you showed potential various times, but it's your life, your choices." Quickly says Shikamaru, already telling that he was to be scolded the shit out of his ass. "So what do you do for work then? It's unlikely you sit around doing nothing while Hinata tends as a house wife."

"Very funny." She snorts "For your information, I am unto something, but I'll give it time to see if it blooms. I need specific help for that though."

Shikamaru did want to ask more about the matter, her description was particularly vague, but he knew if Ino wanted to say it, she would have already said it already. He felt a bit of relief when he heard she at least had a job! During these times jobs are running scarce.

"I didn't know you liked riddles." Comments Shikamaru, pointing at the book she had putted down upon his arrival.

"Really? Well I did start taking an interest in them lately, help to kill time." She responds somewhat uninterested. "You should try them sometime, they are really quite the amusing and they are not _that_ boring." She responds with a smile. "Or as troublesome as those reports of yours, I'm sure."

Shikamaru shrugs. "Sure why not, they sound interesting enough, though I can't be bothered to buy those books."

"Oh, I'm sure you have enough of them at your office." She says and gives a playful wink before she takes her leave, not giving Shikamaru enough time to answer or to stop her.

_Another troublesome woman._ He groans.

**OooOooO**

It's Sunday and like every other Sunday before, the Akatsuki whores have the day free and allowed to leave the base and do whatever they want until curfew, and that would normally involve Ino visiting her flower shop, Kiba visiting his dog Akamaru and his family, and of course his friends, but for people like Tobi, Deidara, Naruto, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi, who had no family or anything to go back to, it only meant a friends hang out, there were many activities they did together, but today it was something simple and well, they were tempted to watch the new movie that arrived; the Silver Knight.

However, the fun didn't stop there, as they had to keep their identities hidden which was actually a lot of fun to do, walking around disguised might not sound appealing to most but for Deidara it was fun because he could role play and use strange objects such as thick glasses, moustaches and hats, but with a little touch of realism. He normally dressed up as a hippie and it fitted him well, Tobi normally went as hipster, while Kisame and Hidan mostly dressed up like punks, and Itachi— Oh—Itachi dressed all in black and deactivated those red eyes of his, which actually made him look normal, and much more like the emo Deidara and Hidan like to call him. Meanwhile, Naruto simply did his sexy no jutsu, almost making Kiba loose his eyeballs when he looked at him.

Their first stop was the hospital.

"I'm looking for Doctor Plant." Says Deidara with a grin, the woman on the counter arched an eyebrow at the odd nickname before she looked through her computer, grabbed her telephone and dialed a number—there was only one person who deserved that nickname in all Konoha.

"Doctor Zetsu, you have visitors that wish to see you, should I let them through?" She waits for the answer through the noise the men were doing, rather confused at the doctor's odd manner of speaking before letting the children in, explaining them where the doctor was, the children nodded and reached their destination.

They knocked and the door was opened up to reveal a plant entity with two ventus leafs engulfing its head and upper body, before it completely opened and showed a man split in white and black, a teasing smirk on his face, quickly turning into disappointment when the children didn't scream out in fear.

"That used to scare you. **Grew some balls, huh, ladies?**"

"Ah-ha! Nice one!" Snickers Kisame.

"Fuck off, un." Says Deidara as he steps into the room without permission and takes the seat in front of Zetsu's desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"I was only kidding, Deidara-kun. **HA! Once a bitch always a bitch, ne**?" Deidara stics his tongue out and turns on the chair.

"What's shaking sea-weed?" Salutes Hidan in his usual, classy manner.

"I've already told you my name is Shiro-Zetsu-kun, Hidan-kun**. It's Kuro-Zetsu, dick-fuck**!" Zetsu allowed the others to come in, before getting attacked by Tobi's bone breaking hugs.

"Zetsu-senpai!" Greets Tobi.

"Hello Tobi, have you been a good boy? **Get off me!"**

**"**Of course, senpai, Tobi's always a good boy." Responds the other, making Zetsu smile, and Deidara couldn't actually feel a little jealousy rage inside him when he heard and saw Tobi acting like that with Zetsu. There could only be one senpai for Tobi, and Deidara wasn't going to let it be Doctor Plant.

Zetsu smiles, his other part making a threatening sound, and pats Tobi in the head after he managed to get free from his arms and walked to his office. "If you're here to ask about your friends, they are doing fine, they will recover by the end of tomorrow. **Too bad we can't eat them, they look tasty, especially the female.**"

"Oh, I know what you fucking mean, man." Says Hidan with a wiggle of his eyebrows, one side of Zetsu backs off disgusted before his dark leaned on his fists with a smile.

"You are disgusting. **I thought you liked sausages, BIG sausages, Hidan-chan**."

"You know what Zetsu-shit? Go eat a dick."

"No, thank you. **That's your job**." Snickers Zetsu, making Hidan let a growl loose before Kisame broke it off with a good slap in the head.

"So is there any other reason for your visit? **Or are you finally going to leave me alone?**" Zetsu had a lot of work to do, but he did enjoy the visits of the Akatsuki every once in a while, he liked teasing Hidan, Naruto and Deidara, he liked joking with Kisame, he appreciated the conversation with Itachi, and –as much as he hates to admit it—Tobi's cheerfulness, because joy was most needed in a hospital.

"Well if you weren't such a dick maybe we'd stay longer." Hidan snaps.

"I don't mean it. **You deserve it**."

Hidan prepared for another fight but this time it was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Zetsu-sama?"

"Come in Kabuto." Calls Zetsu, and the men move aside to let the silver haired man with round glasses step in, having a heavy pile of documents in his arms.

"Wassup four eyes!" Kabuto ignores Hidan upon reaching Zetsu's office.

"Orochimaru-sama would like for you to see these reports, as well as asking if you have any more of that _stuff_."

"Of course. **I can have it ready for tomorrow."**

Deidara almost slipped from the chair. "Orochimaru is here, un?"

Kabuto looked at him strangely before giving a warm smile. "No, Orochimaru-sama isn't here at the moment but I'll make sure to tell him you asked about him, I'm sure he'll be glad, Deidara-kun."

"That won't be necessary…un." Deidara turned away from Kabuto to cover his fear. He didn't know Orochimaru was a doctor, and that Zetsu, Kabuto and Orochimaru were co-workers, it somehow didn't give him a very good feeling.

Orochimaru gave him the shibi divies!

After that, the group left, much to Deidara's relief, and trailed their way over to the ice cream shop, where they all took different flavors and sizes which they all had to eat quickly because the heat of Konoha made it near impossible to enjoy them. Tobi was so busy talking and talking that his icecream melt all over his fingers, and Deidara was less than reluctant to lick it off, making the other laugh at the ticklish sensation—_Oooh, weak point twenty seven located_.

Later they decided to go to the market and go shopping, and decided to meet up by the cinema in two hours, and all of them scattered like ants into the crowd. Deidara headed to his favorite shop, it was a pottery shop at the very end of the market that the owner was a woman in her middle fifties with gray hair, lots of wrinkles, and calloused hands that proved to have worked over the textures of the clay several times.

Normally Deidara dealt with simply watching, he watched the whole process, he once staid to see her get it in the quettle and he was fascinated when one of them exploded by accident, terrible loss but…_wow_, _art is an explosion!_

"Why don't you take some clay with you?" The boy cooked an eyebrow at the elderly, who was stretching out a small bag with clay inside; Deidara took it, playing with the soft object through the plastic, his fingers soon growing addicted to the touch. "If you like it then come back and you can buy more." Deidara narrows his eyes. "I've got to make a living too, boy." Chuckles the old lady, her laughter increasing when Deidara was tried giving it back. "It's for free. It's a gift. Just keep it."

Deidara had never had a gift before, no one had bothered. He smiles and leaves the old lady promising to show her the following week what he'd been able to do. He checked his cellphone; 1 PM. He still had an hour before the meeting point, and without hesitation he stared at the clay, not really sure what he could do with it. He'd seen the old ladies works, but as much as he admired them, he felt like it wasn't right he did the same. What did he like? What would he like to make?

He took his cellphone out and texted Tobi to get his ass over to show him, and within ten minutes the hyper-active Uchiha arrived. "It feels so weird!"

"I know! Don't you love it, un!? Can't you just feel the essence of art radiating from it, un? Waiting for its potential to be unleashed, un?" Asks the artist excitedly, Tobi laughed nervously, when Deidara was this excited about something it was obvious he wasn't going to drop it any time soon.

"Err...Do you know what you want to do with it senpai?" Asks Tobi, poking Deidara to remind him where the real world was. "You are not planning to copy another artist will you now, senpai? Copyright is wrong!"

Deidara looked over at him, nobody could criticize his artist pride and get away with it, and Tobi knew he'd made the wrong move but before that he had already set into running, Deidara close behind like a lion and a zebra, but Tobi was faster than Deidara thought and ended up losing sight of him and making his way back to the cinema where he encountered the rest, to which Kiba and Shino caught up too. The blonde glaring daggers at Tobi when he brought his ticket that started in a few more minutes. They bought the food to eat inside the hall, to which Deidara went to the candy shop just outside, getting a small lollypop.

In his way back he spotted a redhead sitting on a ramen restaurant, and it would be a lie to say Deidara didn't fall immediately captivated by how well the trousers emphasized his tight bottom, how well the shirt highlighted his broad shoulders and that opening that could tempt anyone to wonder what else was under it and how it all mixed with that dashing, outsider, yet exotic appearance.

It was to Deidara's demise to realize that the man was indeed not alone, he was with two women. In fact, one had her blond hair split up into four blonde ponytails, and the other was a small girl with short bluish hair. Deidara felt a little disappointed, but it didn't make him stop staring any less than he already was. The man looked utterly bored, but did his best to look as composed and educated, but the way his eyes were going into the crowd once in a while certainly made the blonde irk an eyebrow.

There was something familiar about the man….something….that simply—the redhead's eyes locked with his and Deidara let out a little gasp of realization. It was his Danna! Sasori took little to leave the table and move on to Deidara, who was smiling like a fool when the other approached him.

"D-Danna, un!" Baffles Deidara.

"Long time, brat." Sasori had the same smile over his face, and Deidara shivered at the sound of his voice, not long enough apparently. "What's with the outfit?" He asks with a certain touch of amusement. Sasori had almost not recognized Deidara, the way he was dressing was completely ridiculous, especially that moustache of his, he wanted to rip it clean off and see those pouted, pink lips of his.

"Oh, trying on a new sense of style, un."

"No offence but you should reconsider." Says Sasori with another smirk.

"Is that the fashion expert talking now, un?" He asks with a little laugh, Sasori looked really good, and the other blushed when he realized Deidara was analyzing him intently.

"Ha, brat, I am a master at a lot of things, but not in the sense of fashion." Jokes Sasori. "This was actually the work of my body guard." He points over to Temari, who was watching them intently from her position. "Anyway, what are you doing?" He asks, his eyes fixated on the blonde's.

"We were just all heading to the cinema, un." Says Deidara, cocking his head over to the group of beauties— literally beauties— waiting for Deidara inside the cinema station hall, all giving them questioning looks. "I would invite you but…you have business to attend, I'm sure…un." And he also doubted it would be less than pleasant to see the Kazekage walking around with a bunch of whores, but he wasn't about to say that.

"Which movie?" Sasori asks, looking up at the posters set up. He looks back down; he couldn't understand shit what said there, and besides why be looking at a piece of plasma screen when he had _him_ in the flesh.

"The silver knight, un." Says Deidara enthusiastically.

"What is it about?"

"Not sure, but looks rather interesting, un."

"Well, it does _look_ quite eye-catching." Deidara looks up, not really understanding what the other had tried to say but when he looked back he found Sasori's eyes again, and he found he didn't want to move from there— they were pretty. "Just like you, brat."

Deidara snickers. "Are you suggesting something by that, Danna, un?"

"I'm not suggesting, I'm stating the obvious, brat. And don't play fool; you know well it's true."

"How long are you dick-heads going to fucking take?" Shouts Hidan, interrupting their moment and getting a lot of repulsive glares from everybody around, to which the Albino reacted by flicking his fingers at them, as well as calling them names and screaming "What are you looking at? Eat a dick!", and the matter would have turned worse if Kisame hadn't interrupted.

"That brat certainly has a mouth." Says Sasori a bit offended.

"And he knows how to use it well too, un." Teases Deidara and Sasori looks back at him shocked, his cheeks very, very red. "I'm kidding Danna, he's actually very likeable fellow, if you learn to understand him and not insult his religion, un. I might introduce you to him…don't make that face, un! I promise he doesn't bite…much, un."

"How eloquent, brat." Sasori hated, hated with passion, to be toyed with. He's a man that deserved respect, to be feared and to be honored, and here was this bombastic brat doing exactly the opposite.

"Remember who you're talking to, Danna, un." Says Deidara meekly, and they both realized they'd hurt each other's pride. "Anyway, what are _you_ doing here, Danna, un?"

"Supposed to be meeting my future bride to be." Says Sasori quite cynically.

"Oh…un." Manages to choke out Deidara, so he was getting married? Why did the word burn so much? Why…was he feeling so much hate?! He needed to get away from him, he was…he…whatever it was it wasn't good. "Well, Danna, I'd like to stay and chat…but I've got a movie to catch, un."

Deidara was about to head off when he feels the other man's fingers wrap around his arm and pull him hard, one pull that managed the other man to spin around fully to meet the other's deep gaze. Deidara gives him a quizzical look, one that also explained the quiz that raged inside him.

"You still haven't given me your name, brat." Whispers Sasori to his ear, and Deidara blushes in return, looking aside, trying to search an answer in thin air. He really, really wanted to know how his name sounded when Sasori said it. It promised to be intoxicating, alluring and arousing like the rest of his words, and the temptation to give in was a big one.

"You know I can't do that, Danna, un." Says Deidara gloomily, his hand cupping Sasori's, forcing it off delicately and both were definitely disappointed at the lack of each other's touch.

"I will be getting it, one way or another. You choose, brat." Warns Sasori, and Deidara couldn't help to give him a mischievous smirk.

"Then you'll have to remain in suspense, Danna, un. I am not giving it to you, un." Was the last things Sasori managed to hear before the other left his side. If Deidara had turned a split second later he would have managed to see Sasori's smile from cheek to cheek. He had accepted his challenge.

Deidara was swarmed by his friends upon arrival, question and questions everywhere. Hidan, however, had no idea who that was and Kisame slaps the back of his head, making Hidan give him the nastiest glare.

"That was the Kazekage, you idiot." Kiba says with a smile at Hidan's reaction.

"So is he as good looking as he does from afar?" Asks Kisame with a huge smile, one Itachi wasn't really appreciating.

"Even better, un." Snorts Deidara at witnessing Kisame give a little whine. "Oi, oi! He's mine bitch, you already got your own lover boy, un." Kisame looks over his shoulder to wink at Itachi who simply glared at them, activating his magenkyou and both men covered their eyes in fear and tried to sooth the other to spare them.

The hall was relatively empty, which granted the Akatsuki members their chance to take their spots wherever they wanted;

Shino and Kiba sat at the middle of the rows, along with Naruto.

Hidan sat alone, because no one wanted to be near him when he started screaming his comments throughout the movie, and Itachi and Kisame sat in the corner to have some quality time, one that Deidara wanted to spend with Tobi, who wanted to sit by Naruto, so he dragged Tobi to a few rows behind that group, a little close from Itachi and Kisame, and well far away from Hidan.

The hall soon started filling, and Deidara was munching the popcorn like mad, while Tobi discretely ate his nachos and drank his coke, before the movie began. It was good, not the most amazing thing Deidara had seen, because he was pretty sure that he could do something better but it was amusing and it managed to get a few tears here and there and some 'Ohh' and 'Ahh' at the fighting scenes.

It was during a scary, tension filled scene that Deidara decided to make his move. Kisame had told him all about it, all the steps and things necessary for success, and Deidara had been practicing for some time to master it. So it begins; Deidara lets out an overacted yawn, raising his arms high above him where his left one slowly started landing over the other's shoulders, finally cupping him tight.

_Success, un_.

"Senpai?"

"Yes, Tobi, un?" Asks Deidara innocently.

"Why is your arm over me?"

"I…well….you….you had something on your shoulder, I just cleaned it off, un. Be more careful, you pig…un." Says Deidara quickly with the fakest smile ever, luckily it was so dark inside the cinema hall that Tobi couldn't notice the embarrassment and anger in Deidara's face as he retreated his arm in failure.

"Really? Thank you, senpai!"

Deidara simply grumbled.

The movie ended and Deidara didn't get the luck he expected. Pity… But this was still a good day, he'd managed to see Sasori again! And his dreams had done him no justice, none at all. He wondered if he was still outside meeting more women—Ugh, he internally groaned, but when he didn't see him he was also disappointed.

Watching Shino and Kiba made Deidara feel a bit of remorse, Shino had to deal with Kiba's mood because of him, and he doubted Shino didn't like it any more than he did. Kiba left to buy candy in the shop Deidara had gone before, giving the artist the opportunity to speak.

"I'm sorry, un." Shino doesn't look at him, but Deidara knew he was listening. "I really didn't mean to lash out like that on him…well…I sort of did….but I couldn't help it, un." Yeh…apologetic abilities for the win.

"There's no need to apologize, Deidara-kun, Kiba-kun started it."

"How do you—"

"Kiba's a homophobic and he's violent about it."

"Yeah…un. When did you learn he…un"

"Last year."

"Did you plan on—"

"I did, but not anymore." Says Shino and Deidara couldn't believe it but Shino started blushing, Deidara patted him in the shoulder and smiled, Deidara didn't really know what he did that for, but whatever its worth Shino nodded at him before shrugging his touch off, and Deidara realized that Kiba was coming their way.

When they exited the cinema Shino takes his leave. "It was good spending time with you all; I hope we can do this again. Good afternoon." Shino bows and Kiba looked at us, expressionless and blankly before following after his friend to accompany him home.

Kisame had told them that as Shino had made contact with Akatsuki he was now being monitored and as distrustful Kiba was, he always made sure to leave Shino home safely before coming back.

_Kiba isn't tolerant but at least he's a good friend. _

**OooOooO**

Back at the base Konan greeted them, and like the typical mother and father with children it was obvious by leagues that the two of them had had some quality time. Konan was flustered and Deva Pein's lips were swollen and his hair was slightly out of place, and if anyone knew better, Deva's hair was never an inch out of place—it was like a sin to him.

Kisame was the one to spot it right away and whispered it over to Deidara as he knew that if he did to Hidan the albino would have screamed it, Deidara nods and bites his lip to contain the snicker. Chit-chat with his group promised to be interesting and funny today but there was something that called to him like a beacon.

He sprints over to the room and takes out the clay, using the bag as a layer to not get the floor or carpet dirty as he started molding it, massaging it constantly and making sure that the mouths on his hands didn't eat some.

He was enjoying this too much.

But there was still a problem, hours and hours passed and Deidara couldn't decide what to make. He didn't want to do a pot, which was just lame, though it would be useful—No, no, no! What did he like? People? Well, there were two—actually three— who were worth sculpturing but…no, that didn't call him either…

What…What? Hmm….Artist's block. Deidara grumbled, he wanted it to be easy yet so…explosive…that no one could possibly look at things the same way.

Nothing…wait! He began to put himself to work, inspired like never before.

"Uhmm…Senpai…Do you have your cellphone?" Asks Tobi.

"Yeah, why, un?" Tobi got off his bed over to his senpai's and handed his phone over, the artist had a hard time looking away from his clay but when he found the screen his jaw dropped flat. Tobi was getting a call from him! Deidara checked through the room and his clothing but found no trace of it, instead he took the phone and picked up, his breaths were deep as he could hear another breath on the other side.

"Who is it Deidara-senpai?" Asks Tobi in a whisper, but even then it was too loud, and Deidara putted his fingers to his lips to incite the other to keep quiet.

"Hello?" He dares to say after a few more shallow breaths.

"Deidara, that's an interesting name. It fits you brat." Says the man, and Deidara felt his heart stop for what seemed hours, before he was brought back by the sound of his laughter. "No need to be so surprised brat, I did tell you I would be getting it one way or another."

"You stole my cellphone, un!" Shouts Deidara accusingly, his face burning up.

"I would say….'slipped of your pocket and I picked it up'."

"Call it what you will, the point is you have it, and I want it back, un."

"Was I supposed to keep it when I found it? By the way, nice pictures, brat." He laughs again and Deidara blushed, he had had that cellphone since four years and it held many important and personal pictures—how embarrassing.

"Don't look through them again, yah!"

"It's a big temptation but I won't. I'll return it, so be certain we'll meet again….Deidara."

And with that, the call ended and Deidara couldn't help to smile, he was right, his name sounded wonderful in Sasori's voice.

_TBC~_

* * *

**Er, Review? (: **

**Thanks to all of you for support, especially those who gave me tips they did really help to improve things, and thanks to Al and Sam!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I felt like this week took forever to finish but I managed to write this chap up, surprisingly enough, and I'm really happy how it came up, I hope you enjoy it too :) **

**Thanks to my betas for hardwork; Al and Sam without them you all would be having an eye sore (my horrid grammar) ! And thank you all of you for your amazing and encouraging reviews and support :)**

**Warnings: YAOI. Explicit: violence, gore, abuse, lemon. Suggestive themes, alcohol, gambling and crude language.**

**Disclaimer; Naruto is Kishi's.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Used**

Chosen. Prf. As if this even was worth anything.

Deidara felt strange being in this sort of outfit; they had him tie his hair back completely and wear his hair in a ponytail, letting his face be in full view, while his clothing consisted of slashed jeans and a vest that covered his naked chest, he at least looked somewhat decent, Hidan didn't even have anything to cover his chest—not like he did anyways—and had his Jashinist chain hanging between his pectorals.

Hinata and Ino wore a kimono, Hinata a white one with pink and blue flower patterns and Ino a black with golden outlines, along with their faces painted white with dark shadows eyes, red lips, and fake eyelashes that made their eyes look bigger than they already were. Kisame had a large coat and again was bare chested. Itachi had leather pants, and leather jacket and he actually had a black shirt under it, but they all knew no matter how dressed up and descent he looked, he was still coming back without one fourths of the clothing, or any at all.

This sort of event did have a reason, it was one Deidara didn't know the first time and was later explained by Kisame and Itachi, this sort of events were used as entertainment while an agreement, conference or meeting is taking place for important people for or inside Akatsuki, and then when it was concluded the Akatsuki prostitutes served their full purposes.

The area of meeting differed, last time it had been in Orochimaru's layer, which was underground and the first time Deidara ever spoke with the man before he was taken away by a woman he had previously been flirting with. Tonight, it was in the outskirts of Konoha, it would be impossible for Deidara to tell where as they went through an underground train, but as soon as Deidara infiltrated the layer he immediately recognised the architecture from Iwagakure.

in the past events, Deidara had met a few other 'participants' of the entertainment; Kimimaru, the twins Sakon and Ukon, Haku, Kidoumaru and Jiroubu, they all are men, believe it or not, and Deidara didn't quiet feel so feminine when he confused Haku for a woman, not like the boy cared anyways—Deidara needed to learn from that. And today there were two new members to the addition; Samui and Atsui, twins, they were always fighting like cold and heat, to which Deidara liked the girl, but detested the boy.

The event started and some could either head into the costumers or others would just dance on the poles given. Deidara wondered if going to the bar would be an option. Getting drunk of his ass didn't sound that bad.

However, Deidara recognized some of the people in the meeting; Deva Pein, Animal Pein and Human Pein, along with a group of men and women, some that seemed familiar from other times and other's that he thought he recognized but it was a mascaraed so it was complicated to be accurate; men from Kumo and a man from Iwa, but he immediately spotted Ginkaku and Kinkaku, Naruto normally went with them.

Deidara soon found himself separated from the group as Itachi headed to the large, bulged man from Kumo, while Haku attended a man whose face was wrapped with bandages and leaned on a massive sword, one that a particular strange white haired, purple eyed boy was staring at with greed. Hidan headed over to another muscular figure that wore the Akatsuki's same coat. On the other hand, Jiroubu was tending a red-pinkish haired female Deidara immediately recognized as Tayuya, Kisame headed off to Kinkaku and Ginkaku, meanwhile, Ino, Hinata, Samui and Atsui went off to do some erotic dancing, getting certain wooing and woots from the crowd.

Therefore, Deidara simply decided to keep a low profile, not like he was unbelievably tall, but he was in the radar of some people and today Deidara planned to kepe his distance. Though he really wanted to listen what the men were discussing, but neither was he going to eat a dick for it, he might as well ask Kisame and Itachi later.

"Wassup bro, you new here, yo?" Asks a cheery, yet somewhat deep voice, and Deidara turns only to meet with the man's pectorals, he lifts his head and greets the man, telling form his dark skin he could tell he was from Kumo, yet he was very strange; not only for his white-blond hair, or his overlarge size and muscled body or manner of speaking, he was…wearing glasses inside...during nightime.

"I sort of work as part of the entertainment here, un."Explains Deidara.

"Really? Well, I'm new here, nice to meet you. I'm Killer Bee, but you can call me Killer Bee-sama, bro, yo!" Introduces himself the man with a wide grin, Deidara wanted to really punch him like he usually did with Tobi when he made a stupid comment but he couldn't bring himself to do it because Bee was tall and extremely friendly—not only that, he had acknowledged him…as male! "Whatcha name yo?"

"Deidara, un. Why aren't you with them, un?" Asks the blond and discretely points the meeting.

"That? That talk is for old men and boring shit, that's for Big bro and Pops to handle, yo. I came here for the babes, yeah, and spread youthful rap with Dj, yeaah, yo."

"You are a rapper, un?"

"Oh yeah, my rap songs are filled with passion baby! A new enka rap, yo! It's called 'Gosaku'!" He said with unbelievable enthusiasm, Deidara could almost see the tears prouting out in joy. "Would you like to listen to it DeiDei-kun yo—"

"B, shut the hell up!" Screams a potent voice from the other side of the room and Deidara meets with the huge form of the Raikage, just as big and toned like Bee, and in company of his—Deidara guessed—his son, and Itachi.

"Aw, Pops, you're such a party popper just like big bro. Guess old age is kicking you both in, eh, yo?" And just after that sentence Deidara felt a gush of air and within moments he had the tall figure by his side, one foot crushing down Bee's face. Whoa, that was fast, un!

"Big bro, your kicks…effective as always...those not ageing with you!" Bee says, speaking still with musicality and rhytim as if he didn't have a foot on his face. Deidara kept in place, as it seemed that even the fact that he was breathing was pissing him off. The man marched off and Deidara helped Bee to his feet before he left for a new pair of glasses. "Wait for me yo, yeah?" Deidara nodded, yeah why not, this was probably the friendliest and most innocent company he'd have.

Finally, the meeting ended and everyone scattered, taking their new found companions with them while Deidara remained by the bar, seeing Bee nowhere. He could spot Itachi far down the room, sitting by the Raikage, who took little to start making his move on the Uchiha, Deidara withdrew his eyes and walked over to the shark-man who was flirting with a bunch of mascaraed women, but Deidara could tell that Kisame was inevitably looking over to the direction of his lover with insane jealousy.

"Hey, un." He calls awkwardly.

"Sup, blondie." He says, before he turned to spy again.

"You are look like you're having fun, un." Not really, Kisame looked bored as hell, and his straight face actually made him sort of attractive, because when he was in a good mood he was usually smiling, and when he was smiling he was showing off his threatening shark layered teeth, something perhaps Itachi found arousing but not others.

"Wow." Deidara couldn't even begin to describe what was going on with Itachi, there were four men on him—four! All of them either sharing or filling every hole the Uchiha could offer. They were literary ripping him apart. Deidara shuddered. "They're going at it, un."

"Heavy." Is all Kisame could really say, he wasn't looking anymore.

"Let's go, un." Mumbles Deidara as he could feel Kisame's skin boil, but the other turned away from his lover and followed Deidara to a different corridor, where there were couples kissing with each other, arriving to a different area in this colossal castle, getting new drinks, one which Kisame chugged down fast and refilled.

As angry as he might have been, he didn't take out in Deidara, instead he started to take it out his anger in making fun of others, and boy did Deidara share good laughs. His jokes were sooo mean but they were excruciatingly hilarious, then they decided to play a game trying to guess who would take who.

"Ino, un."

"Hmm…Probably Suigetsu or maybe Tayuya."

"I'd say Tayuya, bitches attract bitches, un." Says Deidara with a snicker. "Kimimaru, un."

"His usual partner isn't here so….I'd say….Jugo." Deidara didn't know much of Kimimaru or Jugo so he kept quiet.

"Samui, un."

"Well, if she isn't off fighting her brother...Easy, Darui."

"Hidan, un." Dares Deidara, looking over to the albino who was sitting in the couch with tons of women surrounding him, some got the luck to actually lean on him and touch his rock hard body, but others were lost in their sight glazed with lust and hunger. "He looks pretty packed over there, which one, un?"

"Nah, Hidan's just there for game, he's going for Kakuzu of course."

"Kakuzu's here, un?"

"Yup, that guy over there at the top of the stairs there." Says Kisame and with one thick finger, the blue giant points over to the direction of said subject, Deidara's eyes swiftly followed and fell upon another giant.

"I see. If you don't mind, I have some business with him, un." Says Deidara confidently as he drinks what little remained in his glass, puts it aside and readies to have a little chat with the man who was ten times thicker, stronger and taller than him.

"Oh-ho, I wouldn't try and play with Hidan's business."

"Not that sort of business, un!" Growls Deidara, Kakuzu looked what Deidara believed him to be—a complete brute— and if he wanted to have a little quarrel with him, what other means to feel safe than bring another giant as company? But Kisame didn't show interest in going so he didn't ask.

The blonde pulls his vest, and brushes a hand up his hair before making his way over to Kakuzu, who deemed him no important than an insect when Deidara leaned on the wall opposite to the one he was solidly standing to. Deidara didn't really know how to start, how does one start a fight? Maybe he should get him to look at him first! "Hey, un."

Kakuzu turns to look at him, checks him out and returns to his business.

"So you are Kakuzu, un." Says Deidara as he looks the man up and down, he was incredibly tall, thick and rough looking, he wore a hood that covered his hair with a black mask that combined with the rest of the suit that reached up to over his nose bridge.

"Yes."

"Oh so you actually can talk, I thought the cat had snatched your tongue away, un." Snickers Deidara and the other looks at him with the most neutral, yet frightening way possible, making Deidara clear his throat—why was he dragging this on? Yes he was scared shitless of him; he looked like he could break a tree in half with just two fingers, and his glare gutted through anything like daggers. Deidara after a moment decided to already get to the point. "Hidan* speaks of you much, un."

"Hm. Where is he?"

"I don't know, un."

"Hm." He says uninterestedly, his silence and arrogance screaming over to Deidara to fuck off, but Deidara certainly knew how to get under other's skin; he had a good role model after all.

"But you know what I've seen? Those little _gifts_ you leave on him, those lovely stitches, un." Kakuzu was drinking his cocktail nonchalantly, his eyes lost in the crowd, but as soon as Deidara said those words, his greenish eyes snapped over to look at him, silently and without shock, but certainly daring him to go on. "Do you know Pein-sama does not know about your wrath, Hidan's been keeping it from him, but I know, un." Treaded the blond playfully, yet with a serious face, but low enough so the two of them only heard. "I guess you know what happens to customers who go over their limits don't you, un?" Oh, now he got his attention. Good. Deidara leaned closer to him, unaware that during his time of talking he'd been walking closer and closer to Kakuzu. "I'd hate to not hear from you again, ever again, un."

Deidara retreated but the man's arms silently took his arm, his thick banana fingers carving deep down into the smaller limb, and to Deidara's shock black, sewing lines-like tentacles detached and moved their way over Deidara like snakes, reaching all the way to his neck. "You are pissing me off."

"Is that the only way you know how you deal with everything? You'd make a very poor politician, un." Ventures the blond and the tentacles pressed tighter into his body.

"Maybe I should sew your lips shut." The tentacles moved over to his lips, and Deidara tried his best not to flinch.

"Ah, ah, ah, I need it fully functional, un."

"I bet you do, whore. Maybe I should shut you up with something else." Kakuzu had to actually lean down to growl into the youngsters face, anger radiating, and Deidara gulped at the close proximity of their faces, but after that statement Deidara couldn't help to tremble, this man looked as gentle as he was funny.

"I've been looking all over for you shit-head— what the fuck's going on here?" Suddenly calls Hidan, his eyes going from Kakuzu to Deidara in obvious confusion. "What are you doing Fag-chan?"

"Nothing, Jashin-chan, just having a talk with your friend, seems nice enough, for the moment, right Kakuzu-kun?" Teases Deidara before looking over the giant giving him a secretive glare which the other met, making silent threats as the fingers on the blonde's arm squeezed before releasing him. "I'll be seeing you around, un." He says casually but he knew Kakuzu did have in fact a brain—unlike Hidan— and did heed his warning, how he would react would be up for him to see Hidan later.

Deidara managed to walk far from their eye sight and massaged his arm and neck in pain, returning to Kisame's side who was giving him a frisky grin. "Did you have fun with Kakuzu-kun?"

"He's got a good poker face, I'll give him that, un."

"HA!"

"You know; you and him would actually make an interesting couple, though I wonder who'd be the seme, un." Comments Deidara and looks at the shark-man from the corner of his eyes, they would INDEED make a weird couple, Kisame had unparalleled sense of humor that needed special comprehension to not be offended, and Kakuzu just didn't seem to have any, except for his excessive need to use violence to solve problems.

"How tall was he?" Asks Kisame, undoubtedly offended that Deidara had questioned his _forever-seme_ position, but he did show interest, and proved to be an interesting conquest. Deidara cupped his chin as he looked at the blue fish, taking a step closer to him to remember the difference between him and Kakuzu. Yup, Kisame was taller, but he wasn't going to tell him that now was he?

"A bit taller than you, un." Lies the blond, trying to hold back a snort at the face Kisame made. "But hey, the seme doesn't necessarily require for you to be the tallest to fuck the other. I mean, Sasori is smaller than me, un." Adds the blonde, disregarding what he had just said, and Kisame looked at him cheekeshly.

"So… Sasori bottomed you?"

"What…Uh…no, un!" Baffles the other, and his cheeks flush, how stupid could he be to bring the Kazekage up? With the Kazekage number one admirer around.

"Awww, Dei-uke-koi, how adorable." He teased, his fingers ready to pinch one of Deidara's cheeks, one he quickly retreated when the blonde tried to bite it clean off with the three mouths he had. "It's just you are not the uke sort of character—it must have looked interesting, can I watch next time?"

"NO, yah!" Snarls Deidara, turning redder and redder, next time? Would there even be a next time for them? Sasori did say they would see each other again but...

"You watched me and Itachi." Reminds the giant with a toothy grin, Deidara rolled his eyes, it had been an accident, as hot as it might have been to watch, it wasn't his intention to find his co-workers fucking, and he was certainly not going to put up with that strange awkwardness again.

"Your fault for not learning to lock the damn doors, idiot, un."

"You are no fun….I never got to ask you, but; is his dick big?"

"Geez, un!" He wasn't going to answer that! That was personal…Well. Sort off.

"So is it?"

"Keep on with those questions and I'm punching you in the nose, shark-boy, un."

"So I'll take that as a no." Deidara wanted to contradict that statement, because it was quite the size, but it wasn't THAT big to make it hurt. How did he know? Once upon a time, Deidara had the bright idea to see between the men in their group who had the biggest of all. Obviously, Kisame won, no one close to him, with Hidan being a faraway second and Deidara remained a tie with Kiba in third place.

"Size doesn't matter!"

"That's what she said! Tun tun tss."

"GRRR! I'm going to blast you to pieces, un!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to be angry, you're the one who said it!"

Their conversation about Sasori ended there, Deidara couldn't be more grateful, he had enough on his own to actually incorporate Sasori into his social talk. And for once, he was glad costumers swarmed them.

"Deidara? What a dazzling name!" Says the man and conversation was born from there, at least this guy had the decency to talk to him before moving on this tiny adventure. Kisame was also enjoying the company of men—who were focused on Deidara, thinking he's a woman with small tits—and women.

In the end, Deidara took the chick with short, red hair, along with the guy with auburn hair who'd desperately attempted to flirt with him; Kisame didn't stay back and brought a woman with hair black as night, lips red as blood and skin white as snow.

They entered the strange orchid-smelling room, the girl taking the lower half of Deidara while the man took the upper half, and Deidara was as stubborn as a mule, the man tried to pull him for a kiss, but he just moved his head from side to the other, leaving his partner no option other than nuzzle on the artist's neck, it was really senseless fooling around but when he felt his pants being unzipped he decided he had an urgency to attend to, he pushed the man and woman off him, both of them giving a little pout of disappointment.

"I'll be right back, going to the bathroom, un." Says Deidara swiftly as he waves Kisame off, signaling him he was returning in a moment. He stepped out of the room and felt rather relieved, he wasn't really that eager for a gang bang, nor for having sex, but he really did need the bathroom and he was going to take his sweet time.

The bathroom was relatively close, so he did his business and it was when he was washing his hands that he stopped to look at the mirror. He looked unbelievably good, besides sluttish, he wondered how Sasori would react if he saw him

Ah…Sasori, he'd seen him again, and it certainly felt like a strange privilege, and it brought him such a pretty smile it was ridiculous. Why did Sasori make him feel so strange? It was as if he was no longer in his body and he was floating in a world of sugar and candy—lately, thinking about Sasori made Deidara think that the world was not as fucked up as he thought it was...and that was very, very hard to be accomplished.

Deidara tilts his head up and thinks about his dear red head, oh, how good he looked in those tight jeans, how good he smelled, how good his voice sounded…He was pulled out of his imagination when he felt his lower regions tighten. Deidara let a little smile quirk, laughing with disbelief. "Unbelievable…with that guy again…I'm fucking obsessed."

As much as Deidara yearned for Sasori, that wasn't enough to keep his doubt at bay and as much as he didn't want to think about it, the thoughts popped up; Did Sasori crave him? Or was he like everybody else; Starved for the pleasure his body gave? Did Sasori have any interest in his besides physical attraction? Why were people so difficult to understand? Sasori might as well be only acting polite before his eyes, but behind his back he must be fucking others….

Deidara cringes…_others_. Here he was getting a boner just thinking of the Kazekage, and that same person might as well be somewhere else ceasing his needs with someone else. Deidara bites his lip, and suddenly he started to feel miserable. Why is he sulking? He didn't have the right to feel bad; he and Sasori are/ have _nothing…_ He is but a toy to give satisfaction...if Sasori found a substitute for him...would he be as affectionate, as loving, as tender?

He heard the door open and close and he stood there, trying to hide his boner from whoever was the intruder, preparing to deal with his little problem when the other was gone, but things are never that easy are they?

"Why hello there, my little vixen."

Deidara gulped but couldn't dare to turn and face the figure, instead he pretended not to have heard and waited, it didn't work. The man pressed himself against the artist's body, his cold fingers taking each side of the blond's hips and stopping him from escaping, pressing him against his own hips, and soon his hand hovered over Deidara's stomach, making him shiver at the cold touch.

"You're looking asss lively asss ever." He removes Deidara's hair aside and replaces the gap with his face and takes a deep breath before letting out a moan. "I could simply eat you whole."

"Orochimaru, un." Says the other in conclusion.

"Glad you remember."

Deidara shivered, he wanted to leave, and this time he didn't let himself be handled and taken advantage off like before, this time they weren't property and costumer, they were just two men at a party, and in his agenda, this one hasn't paid.

"What do you want, un?" Demands the blonde as he pulls away from Orochimaru giving his back over to the sink and face the other who had a wide grin over his thin face. When the other didn't respond within the next minute Deidara knew he should just leave. "I've no business with you, excuse me, un." His words were polite but Deidara didn't want them to sound like that and his tone came out spitefully as he bashed Orochimaru's shoulder with his own — a ballsy move and also... a foolish one.

**OooOooO**

Hidan leaned to the wall opposite to Kakuzu's, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the "party" going on below, he could see some of Kakuzu's henchmen along with Ino flirting and being flirted with, but he could see no other of his companions, but he make a pretty rough guess what they were off doing, but whatever was wrong with Kakuzu was certainly out of his league.

"Why so fucking serious?" Asks Hidan tired of the treatment of silence, Kakuzu slowly looked at him, and Hidan had to break the eye contact or he was sure his eyes were going to melt—Kakuzu was pissed. "Are you going to fucking tell me or glare me to fucking death?" Demands Hidan, even though his eyes were somewhere else entirely, he could feel Kakuzu's burning over his skin and it turned him on. "Whatever grandpa, suit your-fucking-self, I'm out of here. I came here to fuck not sulk."

Hidan could be nice…when he wanted to, but Kakuzu made it particularly easy for him to be an asshole not only because that's what he was, Kakuzu made it unbelievably fun, and he was getting paid for it! Temperance and tolerance were not Kakuzu's virtues, so Hidn wasn't shocked when Kakuzu grabbed him and pushed the door open from the room they were by, throwing the other inside roughly, almost making him fall.

"What's the big idea, motherfucker?"

Kakuzu locked the door behind him, his expressions furrowing to the point his gaze could tear anyone in pieces. Hidan backed away as Kakuzu stomped his way to him and grabbed him harshly by his necklace, pulling their faces close.

"Next time you feel like threatening me, punk, do it yourself and don't send your friends to do your dirty work. It pisses me off."

"Do you really think I'm sort of a pussy, Kakuzu? You must be shitting me!" Hidan grinded his teeth as he snarls. _Deidara, you idiot! _" I could take you on if I wanted bitch!" Kakuzu growls. "What did that ass tell you anyways?"

"Enough to make me want to rip your head off." Did Hidan find him that repulsive that he needed to talk about it with others? Did he think he could mock him, make a fool of him and get away with it? That he could take his money for granted?! "You really should learn to shut your mouth."

"I do what the fuck I want with _my_ mouth and _MY_ fucking free time."

He got punched so hard he was sent flying to the wall hitting it hard, before falling like a pack of potatoes to the ground; Hidan remained on his knees grabbing his bleeding nose. "You broke my fucking nose!"

"Shut up, you'll heal."

It was true, they had been long enough with each other to understand their abnormalities, but that didn't make Kakuzu go any softer on him. The blood pouring from Hidan's nose had certainly stopped but it had managed to dirty his factions, but that didn't stop the pain from his fractured bones nor soothed Kakuzu's anger.

"Yeah! But it still hurts like hell fucker!"

"That's what you get for not keeping your mouth shut. Now, open up." Kakuzu mutters, his fingers taking a handful of Hidan's silver and pulling him up to be on his knees.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU-Oh, I see, so you actually managed to get it up, huh?" Chuckles Hidan when he notices the bulge his partner's pants. "Good for you, what do you want me to fucking do? Give you applause?" Hidan claps mockingly. "Congratulations then, I don't need to bring Viagra with me anymore."

"You're…pissing me off…" His grip on Hidan's hair tightened and Hidan at the pull gave a mute moan.

"What do I care? I'm not sucking your disgusting smelly cock!" Kakuzu just glared daggers over at him, and Hidan couldn't help letting a smile crawl over his lips. Kakuzu's free hand moved over to Hidan's chin and forced it open, his fingers shoved in and kept it open, like one would do to its rabid dog and forced what he demanded. Hidan baffled and muffled curses, getting an amused glare from the other.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Hidan glared at him and Hidan did his job grudgingly. "Do it properly and I promise I won't do anything to your blonde friend."

"Leave him out of this…" Says Hidan as he retreats, he didn't know what to call their relationship, Hidan considered it something while Kakuzu simple business. Kakuzu never showed anything but pure intent to hurt him, not like Hidan minded.

"He involved himself, now either you solve it or I do, but I promise you won't like the results I'll leave." Hidan knew he wasn't kidding. Kakuzu hated jokes as much as he hated Hidan. "You remember don't you?"

Hidan smiled, how could he forget? It was his first meeting with Kakuzu and never had he felt such excrutiaitng pain like back then. Kept in that darkness, using his own blood to drink, how he had been ripped apart like a puzzle and putted back together; how glorious it had been. No one had ever done that to him, not in his immortal life—not even Jashin could have been able to make him feel such things.

"Did you enjoy it as much as I did, Kakuzu?" Asks Hidan as he kept stroking his partner, Kakuzu exchanged looks with him. "Did you?"

Kakuzu finally spoke. "Maybe."

"Hmm. You sick fuck."

"You're the one who begged for it, so who's sicker?"

"You."

"Shut up."

Kakuzu pushed Hidan deep into his body, making the other unwillingly deep throat him and gag but Kakuzu waited before releasing his hold when he'd come fully into Hidan's mouth and Hidan backs off, Kakuzu takes his cheeks and keeps the liquid inside and Hidan knew he had to swallow, and he shut his eyes and did so.

Hidan coughs and covers his mouth, before tilting his head to meet the miser's eyes. "What's with that face?"

Hidan remains paralyzed. "Kakuzu…" He was hardly audible, but his hands moved up the miser's waist and his fingers tightened on his robes as he tried to climb up.

Kakuzu looks at him for a moment, then punches the Jashinist in the face—_he's acting weird, again_—sending him crashing to the floor, and Kakuzu straddled the bleeding body of the other—_did I break his nose again?_ Hidan growled in pain as he cupped his face, mumbling something along the lines of 'asshole' and 'dickhead'. His bottom lip was horribly broken, but that didn't discourage Kakuzu to continue, on the other hand, all that blood excited him.

Kakuzu takes Hidan's hips, pulling his trousers down, Hidan stops the process and begins kicking. The miser's anger had changed into something else and Hidan wasn't helping to lessen it.

"I thought you only wanted a fucking blow job, fucking pervert!" Shouts Hidan and starts crawling away but Kakuzu caught him and started undressing him. It didn't matter how much he struggled in the end Kakuzu got what he wanted.

"If I remember correctly it was you who said 'I came here to fuck, not sulk'." Growls Kakuzu; Hidan always liked putting a fight even though Kakuzu knew very well Hidan was always in the mood for sex but the Jashinist liked to be a pain in the ass and Kakuzu knew well how to crush that resistance. As strange, brutal and violent the submission of Hidan was, they both enjoyed it.

"Yeah, but you totally turned me off with that stinky cock of yours!"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No!"

Hidan had Kakuzu's tentacles all over him, tying him up like a Christmas present as he rammed into Hidan's entrance without any consideration or holdback—Hidan felt like he was going to explode, but it felt so good, the pain made him feel so alive, and soon he was moaning like there was no tomorrow until Kakuzu grew weary of his screams of mingled pain and pleasure and pushed his head down on the floor, his tentacles taking a towel from the bathroom and shoving into the masochist's mouth, making the silver-haired angry and attempt to kick him off.

It ended after a while; Hidan screaming into the towel and his partner letting out a gruffled grunt and Kakuzu falling on top of Hidan for a few moments, before brushing his masked lips over partner's shoulder and retreated, Hidan panting desperately on the floor before he regained his composure.

Kakuzu waited on the bed patiently as he counted his money, exceptionally angry that he was wasting money….again! While Hidan cleaned all the blood from himself in the sink as there was no bath available. Kakuzu used to wonder why he did that, he thought it must be one of his stupid rituals to his stupid god…guess_ that wasn't_ it.*The violence against each other had turned so rutinarely since..._then_...that when Kakuzu had Hidan in his grasp again he could not change his brutal habbit, but neither could Hidan, and therefore, they had warped the rules of the Akatsuki to fill their needs.

"You know Kakuzu you didn't have to quiet me down fucker!"

"You were loud." _Well, he __always__ is_.

"How was I supposed to be quiet with that thick cock of yours ramming into my ass, huh , asshole?"

"I don't know, deal with it." They'd been together for some time and he was surprised that Hidan's ass hole didn't have the shape of his dick already. Kakuzu normally killed the whores he slept with—you know, to save money— but Hidan was immortal and it irritated him as it appealed him.

Did Hidan feel the same? Unlikely.

Hidan looked at the mirror again and ran a hand through his beat up factions….it was beautiful...and with every single one of his touches he relived the pain yet as good. He liked them, yet he despised them as well. "Kakuzu…they hurt." And all he got was an 'Hn' from the other. Hidan sighs, he's such a bastard, but there was another problem; he' s a bastard too.

"Pay up fucker."

Kakuzu lifted a reluctant hand with money, one Hidan didn't take too smoothly, counted it and the deal was sealed. Kakuzu was still sulking, and Hidan couldn't help to smile as he straddled his partner, snaking his arms around his thick shoulders and face, turning him and without permission leaned over and nibbled his mask, Kakuzu growled and pushed him off. "Leave."

"Fine! Fuck you!" Snarls Hidan and slams the door closed and Kakuzu sighed.

Hidan looked at the closed door, realizing how stupid he looked at waiting for Kakuzu to come out and search for him, even stupider when that didn't happen, and Hidan cursed and headed down the hallway. He was going to find a fucking desperate couple of women and fuck them hard. That'd take his mind off things…

Kisame appears up the stairs, his head and eyes going all over, searching for something, his eyes meet up with Hidan and Kisame runs up to him.

"Hey, have you seen Deidara?" Asks Kisame in a whisper, Hidan shook his head. Deidara was the last and first person he didn't want to yet needed to see.

"Why? Someone looking for blondie?" He moves both his eyebrows up and down, but Kisame didn't react in the way he wanted instead he bit his lower lip with corncern. Hidan arches an eyebrow; what was wrong?

"I am, so is Pein." Kisame rushed past the albino, who was more than confused.

"Why? What the fuck happened?"

"He's lost track of him."

"What?!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Review pretty please!**

*****you may have noticed Deidara said Hidan's name, it is forbidden and shalala and was a mistake done by Deidara, but Kakuzu already knew Hidan's real name.

*****Kakuzu didn't know the rules.

(Call out; Kakuzu and Hidan's meeting...I _might_ write it, either here or as a side story.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, yes, I changed the name of the story :)**

**Warning: Explicit violence, gore, abuse, crude language, suggestive themes.**

**Disclaimer: Don´t own Naruto**

* * *

**Crawling like the worm from the bird**

Deidara took balance by the wall, his legs shake, his arms tremble and the bruises threatening to be visible tomorrow throb. He was bleeding, not too bad but enough to be noticeable and weaken him. Deidara spitted the red liquid from his lips and cleaned what had drooled over with the back of his hand, his eyes boring into his assaulter.

"You are quite ssstrong for a whore, you've been trained well… but you ssstill stand no chance againssst me, you are ssstill my prey."

"I'm not your _fucking_ prey, un." Snaps Deidara, it was still surprising he had the courage to talk back, even after the short, fast, hard attacks he'd gotten from the sanin.

"Hm. Keep telling yourself that, darling."

Orochimaru wasn't very pleased with Deidara's cockiness beforehand, but in the time he hadn't seen the blonde he was pleased their second meeting was going to have some character instead of that silent torture he hardly enjoyed, and the idea of the blonde bleeding, broken and begging in front of him made his perverse plans much more appealing.

He had offered the blonde going slow and 'tender' but when the other struggled, he decided he'd have to take it by force—not like he minded much anyways. But Deidara proved to be quite the fighting street dog and fought the sanin relentlessly; Orochimaru didn't really feel like Deidara stood a chance to him, the boy hardly knew any sort of ninjutsu or taijutsu so there was no point in him wasting chakra, so he enjoyed himself with a few good kicks and punches to soften the blonde's rebelliousness.

"I wonder if you will be jussst as fierce in bed."

"I might be, but certainly not for you. Not now or ever." Ventures Deidara, making Orochimaru smirk.

"Are you sure of that? I didn't show you _all_ my potential last time we met. You might jussst like it." Purrs Orochimaru, letting his tongue slip out, slidding out of his mouth and going to inhuman lengths, and Deidara's eyes widen. "We're not ssso different you and I. You're jussst a freak…like me."

"Don't compare me with you, yah!" Deidara might have considered his words, but when the F word came out, Deidara faltered. "You´re not a freak, you´re out of your_ fucking mind_, un!"

"My, my, you've got an attitude today, my dear Vixen. I like that, I did grow bored of your sssilent ssstubbornnesss before, but I think thisss time we'll enjoy it, won't we."

Deidada can't help to peek at the exit, the only way out, but the door was locked by someone outside, and his screams were muffled by the music, and the blond had no other alternative other than press himself hard against the cold walls as if planning to go through them like a ghost, and Orochimaru just kept making his way up to the weakened youngster.

"You look ssso tasssty…even better than before. Let me take that wondreousss ssscent from you."

"Don't even think about it, bitch, yah!" Screams Deidara, and sets for the run for the mirror and breaks it with his elbow before pulling out a large shard in his hand, aiming it threateningly over to Orochimaru. _Seven years of bad luck_, a little voice said in the back of his head; _fuck luck_! "Stay back, yah!"

"How cute." Snorts the other, and his mock made Deidara realize how futile this fight was, and without further notice, the sanin attacked, getting a small cut on his arm before Deidara got a punch in the gut, a knee up his chin and then thrown over to the mirror beside the one he'd just broken, the impact making his ears clang with the sound of shattering glass, realizing that he now had a new wound; a small cut down the side of his face.

A small piece of the mirror remaimed. _Fourteen years of bad luck_.

Orochimaru hovered over him and mercilessly took his hair and forced him to look at their reflection, leaning over so the artist was able to look at him as well, his cold lips pressing to his ear; "You are mine, you are my bitch! Underssstand that well my little vixen, I will have you whenever I want. You will succumb as I enjoy pounding into you and make you mine, my own, my preciousss little ssslave." With that said he slips his tongue out and explores the inside of his ear, making Deidara shiver in displeasure.

The artist still felt dizzy from the impact, his movements clumsy when he attempted to push the snake from him, his movements were weak and all it did was cause an annoyance. He got backhanded, making him bite back a scream, one the other insisted to pull out. "Don't hold them back. I want to hear your ssscreamsss."

"Bastard, yah!" Screams Deidara, as the sanin removes the tiny vest covering the artist's chest, moving teasingly over his chest, and pinching his nipples painfully, when he got no erotic reaction he looked for an alternative—his personal favorite route, pain— and holds the rod in the man's chest, and just the simple touch of it brought unbelievable shocks of pain, but the sanin had no intention of stopping there as he kept on pulling on it, the bathroom filling with Deidara's shrieks of pain, and blood gushed down his chest and spread over the floor.

Orochimaru dropped him and with one squeeze the rod broke into pieces, and in arrogance he admired his own strength with awe. Deidara tried to get to his knees, his hand clutched over the new wound over his chest, trying to stop the hemorrhage as he whimpered and sobbed, crying out the names of his friends and warden desperately.

"Now, now. Behave. Come here, I will sssoothe you." And again tries to force him to take his erect member into his mouth, and Deidara wept but kept his lips in a straight line, defiance burning over his pained face, until Orochimaru steps harshly on Deidara's delicate fingers and succeeded his intrusion, but Deidara wasn't done and bites down on the other's delicate organ, making Orochimaru give a scream of pain and retreat.

The blond backs off desperately and starts spitting the blood and sensation from his mouth, staggering to the door, crashing hardly against it and punching it, screaming again, wishing he could just…blow the door off its hinges. He looks over to his shoulder to Orochimaru drawing closer and closer, a wicked, malicious smile on—he turns his attention to the door again, his punches more desperate than the last.

Crimson stains on the door left behind from his burning fists—So much blood…so much…was all of it truly his? Was this even possible or healthy? Deidara knew the answer and panic filled him.

Orochimaru appears behind him. "I'm done messsssing around, you little slut."

With one good shove to the wall he thought his head had been cracked open, and he let out a strange gurgling sound as he collapsed to the floor, he tried picking himself up but his limbs just felt plain numb and useless, but he could still feel Orochimaru towered over him and slide his hands over his head, down his shoulders, and go lower, lower, and lower...

"We're going to have sssome fun together, my dear Vixen. I promissse." Deidara shut his eyes off, trying to block everything out. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts_, the blonde whimpered as he felt his remainig cloth be slowly pulled off, Orochimaru's cold hands finally contracting the blond's warmth. "Ahhh, I'm going to fuck you ssso hard you won't be able to sssit for daysss, I hope you like it rough, becaussse I certainly do." Deidara felt like crying for help, he felt like fighting more but he just couldn't do it; He was not strong enough. "If not, then, I guessss you'll jussst have to adapt."

He chuckles. Deidara lets out a weak growl, that's about all he could do now…besides feeling nautious, ashamed and useless. Pathethic...this was going to be one of his regrets, dying like a complete pussy at the hands of a pervert who planned to fuck his brains out. But that wasn't going to be it…he would regret not telling Hidan his objections, not seeing Hinata happy, not helping Gaara, not to have pranked Kisame, not have managed to get Tobi out, and most importantly, not being able to deicipher Sasori…or at least show him his art.

"Ready or not, here I come."

Deidara struggled again, he'd rather be beated to death than suffer this sort of humiliation! No matter how much he internally screamed, he was at the mercy of his assaulter, his bare ass taken into cold hands and positioned for a promised rough, painful entrance.

"That's enough."

Then, Deidara could no longer feel Orochimaru's touch on him, and with fear he peeked, safety reassured him and his eyes open and spotted Human Pein pulling Orochimaru off him, making the snake give a distasteful hiss as it snatched its arm away from Pein, hiding his member back into his pants.

"You haven't paid Orochimaru, and you know the rules; don't pay, don't get." Orochimaru gave another venomous hiss and snaps his fingers, two people coming inside; Kimimaru and…Kabuto, who give Pein the money, but Pein didn't take it. "You've done more than enough. I will mention this incident to Madara."

"Pein...a nuisssance as always, couldn't you sssee we were in the middle of sssomething? If you don't want to take the money, that will be your problem, but you are interrupting my moment, so move assside. Let usss enjoy ourssselvesss." Hisses Orochimaru, discarding Pein's comment before, toying with the Akatsuki warden.

"I don't see him enjoying it at all, but that isn't the problem; you broke our rules." Another rod slides its way from the robes and Pein catches it perfectly, and he pulls Deidara to his feet, pushes it into his chest, making Deidara let out another piercing scream and released him, the blonde falling down back again.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Snarls Orochimaru threateningly and Pein bore his eyes into him casually.

"Get out or we will block you. Madara will not stand for this." Warns Human Pein, his rinnegan ready, making Orochimaru give a growl-hiss something that sounded very much like a 'we'll see about that' but walked out of the room, stopping at the door frame where he looked at Deidara.

"Think carefully about my wordsss little Vixen, I'll be coming back for you. I'm not done with you yet."

Deidara shuddered at his words, as he shifted his body to all fours, trembling at the pain and emotional shock. Human Pein pulled Deidara to his feet with little delicacy, who couldn't keep his own weight and held on to the nearest wall. "Clean yourself, you look disgraceful."

"Un..." Mumbles the other in bitter agreement, pulling up his pants, and heads over to the sink, the one that still had one complete, unbroken mirror and starts cleaning the blood from his chest and face, letting out loud sighs of relief—he'd managed to survive another rape attempt. Sure, they happen but he could handle it, Pein had made sure to teach them some self-defense, but Orochimaru is another level completely, it would take more than self defense to stop him.

But at least he had remained untouched, untainted. His relief didn't last long as he shook horribly before he held himself over the edges of the sink and barfed several times down the drain before he could regain his composure, clean his mouth and face, and leave this hellish bathroom.

And with that done, he was discretely removed from the event, summoned back to their quarters by Animal Pein's summoning, and Pein had Deidara explain, and the boy had certain trouble doing so. Speaking about the matter was the last thing he wanted now. When the interrogation was over, Deidara headed over to his room, it was empty, yet again.

When the others got back to Akatsuki's quarters, Deidara had to deal with yet another problem; a furious Hidan. Tobi , who had previously, recently arrived, was thrown out of the room like a pack of feathers, and Hidan walks up to Deidara and the blond was more than ready to face the consequences. However, the artist was shocked to learn the Jashinist didn't come for a fight, but something very different; A warning.

"You are not to see Kakuzu again, you hear? Do not talk to him, do not look at him, and do not even think of fucking threatening him again."

"What did he do to you, un?" Asks Deidara rebelliously, ready to undress his friend and find any possible clues or evidence of Kakuzu's violent nature, but he found none—or at least he couldn't Hidan was keeping him well at bay.

"He _explained _what you fucking told him and to be rather fucking _honest_, the asshole was not so _smooth_ about it."

Deidara growled, Hidan's exaggerated sarcasm was one of Hidan's give aways when he was lieing, but what angered him the most was the fact that after everything Kakuzu had done to him, Hidan was still defending him! "What you have with Kakuzu is an obsession from both of you; a sick, twisted fixation!"

Hidan bites his lip and then shrugs. "You may not understand our relationship Deidara, but I do, and I suggest you fucking stay out of it. If you come between Kakuzu and I again, I won't be able to guarantee your safety."

"And what about your safety, un?"

"I can take care of myself."

"As can I, un."

"Not with Kakuzu, blondie. Don't split his hairs or he _will_ _split_ you."

"He doesn't scare me, un."

Hidan grins but for the first time there was no humor or mock. "But you should blondie, you should be." With that stated Hidan left and Deidara had his words hanging from his mouth, never reaching.

"Fuck, un." He had planned for Hidan to realize how much of a bastard Kakuzu was, but the plan had totally backfired, and Hidan seemed to be enamoured with his captivator even further, whatever poison Deidara had attempted to taint their relationship it only seemed to have made it stronger… And he couldn't have known, but Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship was tainted from the beginning.

Tobi was in a surprisingly bad mood and unlike Tobi, Deidara decided it was best for Tobi to blow steam by himself, and couple of hours later, after bathing and having his wounds treated by Konan, Tobi told Deidara the reason for his mood.

"Great, just perfect, un." And as if Deidara hadn't had enough bad news— Madara had arrived.

**OooOooO**

Shikamaru sat by his office silently, checking the new leads Temari had gived him. The woman believed he had nothing to do—maybe she was right—but that didn't give her the right to bomb him with papers and documents. How boring!

And that wasn't enough, Shikamaru had managed to decipher the set of riddles Ino had provided him and he was amazed to realize that Ino was guiding him thorugh streets, houses, addresses and names. Allowing him the opportunity to identify people; people he had no idea had been in Konoha and had disappeared from registres, like they had never existed; Naruto Uzumaki, Deidara Bakuhatsu, Itachi Uchiha…the list was a long one.

Now, there was a last one, and Shikamaru decided he should inform his friends and comrades; Asuma, who was more than eager to help in this wild goose chase, and Choji agreed to help him keep a sharp eye out in the streets, but unlike Asuma, Choji was very, very reluctant.

"You sure about this, Shikamaru?" He asks after reading through the riddles again. "This sounds dangerous, very dangerous…"

"It's something big, Choji, I'm sure of it, and this…this will help us solve the puzzle. With our inside source I think we have a really good chance of finally catching Akatsuki."

"Ino…" Choji mumbles.

"Exactly. With our Ino-Shika-Cho formation back together this might as well work." Choji remained unconvinced. It wasn't normal or healthy that Shikamaru, the laziest, yet most intelligent detective in Konoha was infatuated with the organization Akatsuki. "Come on Choji, for old times sakes."

"Hmph, I've always been with you, Shikamaru, and this will not be the first or last time I'll go to hell with you, but do be careful, things are nastier than they look." Shikamaru had grown a tendency to work on his own, and that was perhaps advantageous as disadvantageous.

Shikamaru smiles. "I'll try, Choji."

_One card left, what do you have for me here Ino? _He opened the letter and skimmed through it and it surprised him how unbelievably simple this one had been; an address.

Shikamaru walks closer to the dark alley, treading nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets, looking warily at the drunken men before he entered the address the last letter had left him, as soon as he entered many people darted their eyes over to him and Shikamaru gave a bored yawn before walking over to the bar, where a man with gray hair and a large moustache was cleaning one of the glasses.

"What can I serve you?" Asks the man as he then puts the glass down and leans over the counter. "I've got sake, vodka, beer, tequila, whiskey, jagger and rum, I've got the Jagger Maister special for tonight as well as a Boost combo."

Shikamaru looked at the man blankly, it had been a long time since he had had any alcoholic drinks, to be precise a year ago when Kakashi and Asuma took him out for a guy's night at a strip club, he didn't drink much but Kakashi did wake up with a horrid hangover, and next to a naked Anko. Alcohol didn't appeal him as much as smocking, however he'd managed to keep it down to avoid his horrid stamina worsening.

There were so many options and Shikamaru didn't know what to choose, the only thing he had tried was beer and all the alcohol looked and tasted the same for him. "So?" Persisted the man with an annoyed tone, and Shikamaru sighs.

"How…" The man perks up to look at him. "Troublesome."

"You." He gasps and Shikamaru looks at him with suspicion. The bartender backs away from him, looking somewhat exxaspirated. "Shit! She never said it was going to be a cop!"_ Bingo_, Shikamaru leaned further into the bar, his eyes on his nervous prey.

"Calm down, you're attracting unnecessary attention to yourself. Let's talk somewhere more private." Hushes Shikamaru and the man realizes they were the center of attention therefore signals the detective to follow him to a secluded room behind the bar stand.

"Look, I can't be seen talking with you, you have no idea what they would do to me if they knew—and-and I can't go to jail, I've got a wife, children…family!"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes over the mentioning of people who had nothing to do, always the same wall to make people reconsider but it didn't work on Shikamaru. Family and an individual should not be taken hand in hand. "What a drag…Look, I don't care about you, I just came here for what you were told to give me. That's all I need. Then I will leave and I won't bother you ever again, understood?"

The man nods, sweating heavily, taking a few breaths before he walked over to a drawer in the far corner and pulls out an envelope and hands it over to Shikamaru who flipped it back and forth to confirm it was the real deal, and at spotting Ino's characteristical handwriting he left without a word.

He got to his clan's home, opening the envelope with care before he went through the information; pictures…of very, very important people: Gato, Tayuya, Danzo, the Raikage and his sons, Zabuza Momichi, the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage, the Kazekage, the Hokages, Orochimaru, Yugito Nii, Gaara of the Sand, Isobu, Yagura, Roshi, Fu, Utakata, Neji Hyuuga, the toad sanin Jiraya, Hashirama Senju, Zetsu, Kabuto, Suigestsu, Jugo; some pictures having circles, others horribly crossed over with a red X.

Shikamaru did some investigation on the characters provided for him, Gato had died recently, while the Mizukage was facing a revolution and had survived several assassination attempts, as for Roshi, Fu, Utaka, Yugito Nii, Isobu and all had gone MIA.

He called Asuma and Choji to show them the new findings. "These pictures don't hold much information, besides telling that very important people of society are being targeted, as you can see here, the Raikage is still alive yet in this picture he's been crossed out as is Gato's, who is dead, and the Mizukage's."

"Are you suggesting that a murder is going to be attempted?" Asks Asuma, looking at the pictures carefully then over to the notes made by Shikamaru on a note book.

"I'm afraid so."

"Why would Akatsuki have interest in the kages?"

"I don't know...but I'm planning to stop them." Mumbles Shikamaru, it was true, he didn't know exactly the reason why, but making guesses and different calculations with different variables and consequences did help him make a possible rough guess, however, most of these provided to have negative effects on Akatsuki...unless...No, that couldn't be it, it was impossible.

Hours passed and Shikamaru was extremely tired, hours of trying to gain information for Temari, of Ino and about the possible assassination attempts were draining him, if Konoha wasn't in such negative terms with its neighboring nations things would've be a lot, lot easier. For now, Shikamaru had to be careful, he was treading in very, very delicate waters.

Asuma had travelled over to Kumo, and Shikamaru had agreed to head of to Kiri at the same time, but things became much more complicated when he learned that Kiri was completely isolated and his borders were extremely overprotective and didn't let people in or out, and near downright impossible to penetrate, he would have to learn for a new way to continue. He was considering sky diving his way into Kiri and then Mizu, he'd have to ask the Sarutobi Airlines for that.

It was late night, and the young detective coulnd't stand his long battle with sleep, and he was about to fall asleep when the ear-aching sound of a ringing phone pulled him out of his daze.

"Hello, Shikamaru Nara speaking, how may I help you?" He cooes tiredly but the sound that arrived to his ears made him jump wide awake.

'Please…please…Don't kill me!' Whimpered an agonizing voice, and Shikamaru recognized the voice of the bartender from a few days back. 'Please…please! It was a favour, a simple favour she asked! I had no idea she— But I didn't say…no! You said-No…No—'

BANG!

Silence.

"Heard that detective?" Whispers an unrecogniseable, deep voice from the darkness of the line. Shikamaru remains silent and needs to gulp when his throat is out dry. "There's only one way you can help me-." The call died and suddenly Shikamaru felt a soft breeze, unusual cold-spine-chilling one, and without further wording Shikamaru lunged over his desk just in time when he heard a slight _snip_, and a bullet buried itself on his desk, where Shikamaru had taken cover.

Without further notice Shikamaru ran for the exit, a shower of bullets trailing his heels, and he jumped over to safety, slamming the door close with his shadow technique, panting heavily as Karin looked at him confused, he signals her to back away as he takes out his hand gun and readies his technique and stares the door to death, but nothing and no one was coming out.

Then it hit Shikamaru like a lightning strike. Shit! Shikamaru blasts the door open; his room and desk were a mess, but the assaulter remained there, a boy with hands full with papers, ones that Shikamaru immediately recognised as the valuable information he had gained on Akatsuki. The detective takes little to try and take over his shadow, but when the boy evaded it fast, he retourted to shooting, his bullet brushing the boy's leg as he jumped out the window.

"Karin! Warn the whole station! We've been infiltrated!" Shikamaru snarls and throws himself out of the window, and as soon as he lands summoning his shadow technique to slap away another incoming bullet, headed straight for his forehead, and threw himself over for cover, moving through the buildings as the silent sniper attempted spilling his brains out, which was trully more difficult than it sounded, especially when he was trying to catch up to the robber.

The boy was fast, and Shikamaru's stamina was a disgrace, but that didn't matter for the moment as the slight blood trail allowed him to keep on track, even on the outskirts of the village-for the moment- until he was finally confronted by the boy, his attacks coming out in sets of needles aimed for his chest and forehead.

Shikamaru avoids them but as soon as he did he failed to realize that the sniper had changed his position and shot again, dashing by Shikamaru's ribs painfully, but that didn't stop him from succeeding in possessing the shadow binding technique, taking the boy as his prisioner.

"Nice, but not good enough. I will not let my weapon be turned against me!" Shikamaru had split seconds to jump out of the way as a massive sword swinged across, planning to brutally cut him in half, Shikamaru backfired by using his comrade against him, planning to make him backdown, but the other remained relentless in his attack and Shikamaru did not only have to watch out for his own back but for the boy's.

How troublesome...his plan had totally backfired.

"Quite the sentimentalist, aren't you?" Snickers the man as he swings his sword yet again, Shikamaru avoids it cleanly, but this time something attacked him from behind, a bullet Shikamaru saw at last moment and managed to move a few inches so it missed his heart and pierced a lung on its behalf. The Nara choked in pain but he didn't release his hold or composure as blood started dripping from his mouth and back, where the bullet had entered. He pulled the scout back to his side and took cover from the sniper as the other kept his distance from him, aware of his shadow possession.

"A clone." Realizes Shikamaru with dismay, and just before he could think of a move to counter the two fronts, he had to release his shadow possession and dodge a water dragon thrown over to him, he jumped out of the way, crashing harshly against a log and just when Zabuza was about to nail Shikamaru to the tree, a gush of wind alerted them both as a figure clutched the sword arm of the man and locked him there, before his other armed hand tried to take a shot, but was dropped when the boy threw his needles, which Shikamaru blocked with his shadow tentacles. The silver haired nin attacks, forcing Zabuza to retreat.

Shikamaru didn't have to be a genius to know it was Kakashi, a bullet cuts the air and as if it were a mere fly it was deflected before the copycat sprinted over to Zabuza, metal clashing fiercely, their different styles proving difficult for both to get an opening.

It was at the sounds of sirens that the man and his apprentice retreated, followed closely by Kakashi after Shikamaru assured him his wounds were not fatal, even if that was true it still hurt like a bitch. Shikamaru listened to the radio meanwhile as Kakashi reported to Chouza and Choji, and within moments he saw a set of police cars dash by his side, one stopped for him, Choji picking Shikamaru up and heading for the hospital.

His wounds were taken care of but was recommended not to be back in duty for at least a few months, and Shikamaru knew he didn't have that sort of time. Zabuza and Haku had managed to escape. If the assault hadn't been enough, Shikamaru was reported that the Nara Department was set on fire, which origin started from Shikamaru's own office, and the only room to have been completely left to a crisp before the firemen could help it.

Shikamaru sighs at the news, and had to report to the Hokage about the recent, violent incidents as well to warn him about Akatsuki's plans on him.

"Akatsuki?" Asks Sasuke, arching an eyebrow to look over at the man. Sakura and Sai were shocked to hear about the threat but Sasuke did not, on the other hand, he seemed rather amused, and Shikamaru had to try not to give him an annoyed glare.

"Yes, I believe they are planning to target you, Tsunade and the Kazekage...most likely at the day of the ceremony." Explains Shikamaru, hands in pockets, making a grimace when breathing resulted in such uncomfortably pain. "The information I acquired is valid and I am certain of my belief that Akatsuki are targeting important members of society, for what reason, I still don't know. I suggest that you postpone your wedding until I can assure the Kazekage's and your safety."

Sasuke nodded, but Shikamaru knew the brat wasn't really listening to him. "Shikamaru, this alliance is poignant for _our _plans, what you're asking might threaten to break our alliance with Suna, they might suspect of us."

"I am sorry, Hokage, but I insist. At least let me have some of the Akimechi police patroling the area as well as having me and some of my comrades guard the perimeter." Well, there was going to be some security anyways, Shikamaru was just going to add some audience to the ceremony.

Sasuke sighs. "Very well, but keep it to a minimum."

Shikamaru sighed, he could understand the Hokage's reluctancy to take action, even if it looked like peaceful times, balance between war and peace was very, very fragile. He stumbles back to is office, scrapping through the burnt papers, the smell of evidence heavy on his shoulders, the look of his computer, the only means of entertainment and proper documentation, blasted to pieces made him pout. Yet, the fact that had been almost killed proved the fact he was close, he could feel it.

"Oi, Mr. Troublesome." Shikamaru turns around to spot the copycat nin. "How are you feeling?"

"Could have been better, though it seems I like spending half of my time getting the shit beaten out of me." Sighs the Nara, Kakashi pats the younger in the shoulder.

"We all get our ass handed to us in a silver platter one point in our life."

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru knew Kakashi was talking about his incident with his past teammates; Obito and Rin. Shikamaru had heard about the rumors, but he had never dared to ask Kakashi about it, if he were in his shoes, he would hide that memory in the darkest pit in his mind and leave it there, never to be taken out again. Just imagening to loose Choji and Ino seemed...impossible to swallow for him.

"I guess that means no more smocking for you." Tries to lighten the mood Kakashi, poking Shikamaru's chest, obviously meaning his recovering wound. Shikamaru made a face. Nobody believed him when he said he'd quit smocking for some time now, but he wasn't going to argue over something so unimportant, and with that he got to business with the other detective-private eye.

"I'm still going to Kiri and Mizu." States the Nara. "Want to join?"

"How could I not. Whose going to save your ass when you get in trouble?"

"Hm, you're such a drag."

Shikamaru always found comfort in elders, he thought he could understand them as they undertood him, maybe it was his lack of interest in the youth of his day, he considered most of them inefficient, stupid and hipocrites who didn't know what they wanted. Maybe it was the lack of interesting conversation in people of his age that wouldn't lead to sex, love and drugs. Choji for that matter was different from them, but sometimes Choji lacked what Shikamaru searched, and he often found himself enjoying conversation and company with elders such as Temari, Kakashi, Asuma, Shizune and Tsunade. And he liked how they took him seriously.

Kakashi accompanied Shikamaru to his home, but the younger decided to wonder off a little to the woods where he sat and enjoyed the sight of the deer troddling around without a care in the word. Suddenly, something disturbed their routine and they all scattered over to the safety of the woods, and the detective quickly found the origin of its disturbance, it was a girl with long black hair and delicate face picking up flowers.

Shikamaru found this strange, why would someone go this far to pick up flowers, the Yamanaka flower shop had the best in all Konoha, he kept looking at the girl until she finally meet his sharp eyes, she walks closer to him, and before Shikamaru could do anything the girl jumped on him and had a kunai pressed against his throat, pinning the wounded man to the tree. They glared at each other before she leaned over and whispered.

"You should focus your sight on your friends, detective, remember the enemy knows about you too, and they, unlike you, are willing to use your friends against you." Shikamaru almost jumps off his skin, especially when the one who had spoken was the _boy_ who'd almost killed him a few hours back. "Relax, detective, I'm not here to kill you, at least for now. Your main worry should no longer be your safety, but your friend's."

Shikamaru eyes the boy suspiciously, readying his shadow technique if just in case, but it was true, the boy was completely uninterested in fighting him, for crying out loud he was dressed as a civilian, he could have killed him anytime he could have wanted.

"It would be a shame if she died, she was doing a very good job until now." Says the boy flatly, retreating slowly. "If you manage to survive, then I will see you in Kiri." The boy dashes out of sight before a wounded Nara could stop him. but in the mist of his confusion, shock and puzzling thoguhts, Shikamaru stopped dead whem realized in horror Ino was in danger.

**OooOooO**

It had been three days since Orochimaru had tried to rape him, and the artist had tried his best to forget about the incident but his whole body reeked with raw pain, especially his chest. He had stayed at the Akatsuki base the whole time, having been pulled back from work for a few days he managed to learn of the official alliance between Konoha and Suna, which happened yersteday, he didn't watch the ceremony, he didn't want to look at Sasori. It also has been two days since Madara Uchiha's arrival, the leader of all Akatsuki, and the man who had summoned the artist to his office.

Deidara knocks the door cautiously before he opened the door and stared at the shadow sitting at the desk on the other side of the room. "_Please_, take a seat Deidara." Deidara complied, keeping his gaze low as he felt the red orbs of the real leader examine him. "It's been long time, Deidara." Says the Uchiha flatly, his voice so low and calm it simply made it threatening, Deidara nodded. "How have things done for you?"

"Good, un." A lie.

Another awkward silence between them.

"I heard about your incident with Orochimaru." Suddenly comments the elder, and Deidara spots the lack of interest in the event itself, but something else lied in the Uchiha's voice. The artist simply nodded to confirm he was, in fact, listening. "Would you mind talking about it?"

"I really...don't want to...un." Answers Deidara, he was not in the mood for chitchat, so he went straight to the point. "Is there a reason why I was summoned, un?"

"Yes, there is. You are leaving." Deidara lifted his face, trying to identity any mock in his leader's face but he was serious as he could he. "You've been bought." Deidara gulped with dread; don't let it be Orochimaru.

"By who, un?"

Madara smirks. "I think you already know him."

Deidara stiffens when he hears the door creak again, two set of footsteps sounding but only one kept going but stopped after a few steps, Deidara looks at Madara who was glaring back with a smile hidden behind the hands he was leaning on. The artist dared to look over his shoulder and he felt the air be punched out of him.

It was Sasori.

* * *

_ TBC-_

**Hope you liked it! =) **

**Thanks for all for support :) Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys, this was a long week and work is just plain boring and draining at the moment -.-. Hope your week's going better!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

"Please, Kazekage-sama, sit." Directs Madara to the seat next to Deidara, who shifted uncomfortably when the other placed himself in the seat. Suddenly the artist felt hot and burning like if he was in hell itself but he didn't lower his head, he decided to look at Madara's ears while the other talked. Attempting to avoid his temptation to stare and burn the redhead's factions in his mind. "Haven't I told you its rude not to greet your higher-ups, Deidara?" Asks Madara, making Deidara give a slight jump. Madara made him extremely nervous and uncomfortable ever since…Oh, he couldn't bring himself to remember it, he repulsed every second of it.

He shudders, making both elder men look at him.

"There really is no need." Quickly intervenes Sasori making Madara release his glare on the artist and focus on the other individual with peculiar interest, it was more than clear he was used to his buyers mistreating their property, and the fact that Sasori had defended Deidara made him curious, and not in the good way. "So, is it ready?" Madara nods before looking through the documents before him, piling them neatly together along a folder and handing them over to Sasori who immediately started checking them thoroughly, suspicion crying out in every movement.

Deidara eyed the information, and from what he could see he could summarize it as:

_Name: Daisuke Wakeshima_

_Family: Kurono Wakeshima (Biological Father-Dead) Kosmos Utsoki (Biological mother-Dead)_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 28_

_Nationality: Konohagakure_

_Affiliation: ex-ANBU_

_Further comment: Bravely offered for one of Orochimaru's experiments which resulted in the accidental creations of mouths on both palms._

Lies, all lies, not even his age was at least correct, and the change in his gender certainly made him twitch, but he knew this information was needed for something. However, if Deidara could imagine how his real documentation would have been something like this;

_Name: Deidara Bakuhatsu_

_Family: Bocchi Bakuhatsu (Biological Father ) Deara Wakumo (Biological Mother) Suzume Uchiha (Foster mother-Dead)_

_Gender: __**MALE**_

_Age: 20_

_Nationality: Iwagakure_

_Affiliation: Whore_

_Further comments: Survived rape attempt from Orochimaru._

That wouldn't look good on a job interview now would it? Deidara snickers to himself for a moment before he realizes the two men are looking at him oddly. The blonde clears his throat awkwardly. "Yes, un?"

"When did we lose you?" Asks Sasori with a calm, reassuring tone, Deidara tries not to chuckle because it certainly wouldn't please Madara, he really wanted to say he didn't catch ANYTHING, but that would annoy Madara to no end, but that idea was tempting as frightening, but Sasori was there, so he behaved in his best behaviour and stated the obvious, to whcih sasori calmly explained. "To make it short; this documentation is false. You have to learn everything in it to decrease the probability of incoherence. The reason why I bought you is….because you are marrying me."

"Er, un…! This…is a bit…sudden…un." Mumbles Deidara, his eyes big as plates, Sasori was a bit uncomfortable and embarrased by the reaction of the other, especially when Madara started snickering at the sight. "I…this is too fast….un. I don't…know what to say, un."

"Erm, brat…"

"Um…you see…" What was happening in Deidara's mind_: Marriage? What? MARRIAGE? Hell no, un! They hadn't even gone out on a date or even had sex a second time or even began dating for that fact, un! Oh fuck, this is too fast...Maybe he really does...No! No! Impossible...I'd like too though...un. Sure he's hot but….No…nonono! This is too fast! I-_

"Deidara snap out of it! He needs someone to marry to have an alliance with Konoha as one of the terms, don't flatter yourself." Hisses Madara making Deidara blush fiercely in embarrassment and somewhat brace himself.

"But wouldn't this alliance require it be a woman, un?"

"If you haven't noticed Deidara, you look like a female."

"I _can see_ that, un." Deidara knew he should have kept it to himself; Madara's smile slipped off and was frowning deeply. Sasori looked rather irritated by the way Madara was so blunt and rude to _his _Deidara- Oh kami, he was starting to sound like those stereotypical possessive shoujo men.

"_Thank you_, Madara, I think that's all Deidara needs to know for the moment. I was wondering, however, how are you so sure that these false documents will fool the Hokage?"

"I have my means." Smiles the Uchiha, his red eyes drowning the younger men with questions, questions they both knew would have no answers to. "I just want to make sure you comprehend our policy and our law: your discrecy is most appreciated, it would be unfortunate not to…hear from you again." Madara chuckles, Deidara looked over to Sasori but the red head seemed unaffected. "More importantly I'll explain our form of payment; the pay is monthly, if you want to give him back to us, we warn you there will be no refunds."

"Understood, there will be no problem with any of those. However, there's another thing I want…." Sasori turns to Deidara and his fingers carefully tread to Deidara's shirt, inciting him to take it off, which Deidara looked at both older men uneasily before he did as told and sat bare chested, lowering his gaze to avoid the observation of the two pair of eyes, he could almost feel Madara lick his lips. Sasori looked over at the red-eyed member and pointed towards the tracer. "I want that out of him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Grinds Madara coldly, and Sasori's eyes demanded an answer. "If we remove that, there's no guarantee that he won't run away—"

"I won't run away, un." Says Deidara quickly, looking at Sasori instead of Madara and Sasori gulped audibly and his cheeks flared a bright red, making Deidara smile a bit too before he turned to Madara, who was more reluctant than before.

"If we remove that tracer we will have no means to control him."

"There will be no need for that, _I _am his master now and _I_ control him." Sasori stated.

They two glared at each other, and Deidara almost thought they were having the world's longest and fiercest staring contest until finally Madara backed off quite happy with himself. "Fair enough. I warn you; you will pay the consequences if you loose him. If he runs away from you, you will keep paying for him until we find him, and if we do find him, believe me you will not know from him again."

Sasori nods carefully, and Deidara couldn't help to shiver at the nice-polite threat before Madara passes his new master a paper, which Sasori looked at both sides and even tried blowing it to see if anything lied in-between, and after reading the document clearly and steadily he signed it, Deidara tried to take a peek but this time he hardly managed to get a glimpse. Madara with a sly smile recovered the paper from the Kazekage, standing up.

"It was a _pleasure_ to do business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Kazekage."

Madara leads them to the door, letting Sasori walk past before he stopped Deidara with a hand in the chest, Sasori glared at them with question. "Excuse us for a moment, Kazekage-sama, the process of removing the tracer is a harsh one. I'd prefer to not have you witness it."

Sasori shrugged and Deva Pein lead him down the corridor, while Konan came inside and the door was locked behind her. Deidara gulped as Madara leaned over, his lips were grazing his earlobe. "I congratulate you, Deidara. Didn't I tell you would be an asset in this job?"

Deidara hated Madara with every inch of his being, and the words were just oil falling into a boiling frying pan. Madara's fingers catch Deidara's cheeks and his thumb starts stroking his broken lips. "I expected no less from you. I trained you well." The artist grits his teeth as Madara caresses his thumb over his open mouth and without warning he took hold of the tracer in his chest and with one harsh pull it was out, and Deidara cried hard again at its removal, but this time Konan was at hand and she tended his wound fast and skillfully.

When Konan was done Madara ordered her out and pulled the dizzy blonde to his feet by his hair. "Ah, Deidara…my little artist, are you happy you will be gone?"

Deidara looked at Madara. "You have no idea, un."

"Hmm, I imagined as much. Too bad. Watching you go like this reminds me very much to how you arrived, you were such a cute little boy back then, not like you aren't now, but back then you were so innocent, so naïve…it was hilarious." There was a pause and Madara gives a creepish laughter while Deidara glared at him.

"If all you wanted to do was mock me, then if you'll excuse my leave…un." Deidara snarles and walked over to the door when a rush of cold air and hands forced him to a stop.

"You may think you are free, Deidara, but remember Tobi's still here….because of you. You are mine as long as he is. Don't forget that. If I'm letting you go is because you are of further use to me, understand that you are a tool in all definitions so you'd better behave like a good boy." He releases the blond. "We will keep in contact Deidara, be sure of it, and…you'd better be available when I ask or else…Fufufu… " Deidara didn't say a word but Madara took it as a sign that he had understood and the older man backed off. "You're dismissed."

Deidara left, rather rattled by the words, and did his best to push them at the back of his head as he packed what little he had in possession. It was supposed to feel good leaving this forsaken place but every time he peeked over to Tobi who was eagerly helping him pack he couldn't help to feel twisted inside. How could he leave without him? He was his friend...he shouldn't, but he wanted to.

He had a faint deja vu of their arrival to Akatsuki; how he had been dragged by the elder raven into the underground light, this false heaven. Back then he couldn't help to hate Kisame and Itachi with passionb, back then everything seemed so easily divided in black and white- he was so childish to believe the world was so simple. Now, Deidara understood things are way more complex. Yet, looking back now he couldn't help to feel something rot inside him when he was with Tobi. Tobi who had saved him from madness several occasions, who had loved him when no one else did, who had saved him from prison at the cost of his own safety.

Saying goodbye to his friends didn't make it any easier, watching them smile at him with happiness for he would finally leave this place. They patted and hugged each other and exchanged a few last words that made Deidara laugh bitterly. It felt wrong, he should stay with them, but he didn't want to, he was scared, afraid to see what the future would hold for him if he remained here, but the thought that the same fate would be meet by his friends made him despise himself. He felt so selfish and cowardly.

"Are you okay, brat?" The blond blinks, coming out from his trance, Sasori repeats his question and Deidara nods, and the redhead fails to believe him, and settles to silently peek to his new partner with suspicion.

Silence roamed between the two as Animal Pein teleported them over to an abandoned apartment, to be Deidara's new temporal home. It was small, old and rusty, but Deidara wasn't going to get picky. Sasori started helping him layer and clean the place out, after an hour it started to look rather descent. Deidara was the first to speak. "Danna are you sure you want to marry me, un?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here, brat. I don't waste my time with indecision. " Explains Sasori placing a smile on the blond's face. "To be quite honest with you, I've never thought of marriage, I knew little of it from my parents but…well, marriage in Suna tends to be long… lasting…eternal—" Sasori tried not to sound so agitated as he ran a hand to his mouth and attempt to mold the words better.

He peeks at Deidara and blushes even stronger. _Eternal_…he liked that, that's why he'd never given marriage that much of a thought, he'd never actually found anyone he considered of sharing such bond.

"Heh, in Konoha the percentage of divorse outnumbers marriage, main cause is cheating partners. Good thing I'm from Iwa, eh, un?" He tries to laugh but his tone came out rather cynically. "There bastards find bastards, and have long years of dastardly relationships and freebies, un."

"Are you trying to tell me something there, brat?" Asks Sasori half amused, half serious.

"That I'm possibly a sick bastard with freaky, yet, very useful hands and unbelievable love towards clay, un? May I add impossibly handsome and particularly good in bed, un?" Asks Deidara in a whisper, playing with his eyebrows. "I am sure you are aware of the last two things, Danna, un."

"Well aren't you funny brat?" Snorts Sasori. So Deidara did take marriage lightly...not surprising on someone of his age. "I didn't know you liked pottery."

"That I do Danna, I would show you but it's still a work in process, un." Says Deidara uncomfortably, in all truth, he'd been able to do a few birds here and there—they were his favorite animal—but they just ended up looking like…freaks—he liked that, but…he needed to improve if he wanted to make an impact. "If I remember correctly, Danna, you like art too, so what do you do; Paint? Draw?"

"Nothing so fanciful, brat. I…am a puppeteer."

"A puppeteer, really? That's it, un?"

"What do you mean that's it, brat?!" Chokes out Sasori—_insolent…little… _"You really don't know the definition of art."

"If I didn't I woulnd't be happening to find you a fine piece of art, Danna, un. You are a _bang_, baby, un." Smirks Deidara, eyeing the redhead suggestively, and Sasori grew silent, oblivious to Deidara's sudden intentions.

"Thanks, brat." He didn't get complimented often so it really felt amazingly joyous to receive one.

"So… before me, Danna, who were your _other_ options for marriage, un?"

"No need to worry about them, brat, they never crossed my mind." Explains Sasori before moving on to tell Deidara the long list of possibilities and his horrible experiences with some of them, Deidara chuckling here and there, and when it was Deidara's turn they spoke about his experiences with Kisame, Hidan and Tobi, he kept most of his past well away from the conversation and Sasori didn't press it as neither did Deidara for his.

"Am I going to live with you in Suna, un?"

"Yes…"

"In the same house, un?" Sasori nods. "In the same room, un?" Sasori nods. "In... the same bed, un?" Sasori was about to nod but stops halfway.

"Is there a reason for your line of questioning?"

"Maybe, un." Sasori narrows his eyes as he realizes that the blond had moved rather close to him, the heat of his skin crying out to be touched, his hot breath tickling the Kazekage's lips. Sasori examined the blond, taking little to realize what the blond needed and couldn't help just staring at his partner's obvious arousal, frozen in shock and amazement. He hadn't even touched him. "I've missed you Danna..." The blond cups Sasori's face and pulls him closer, brushing his lips teasingly over the others. "In more ways than one, un." His eyelids flutter tentatively and kissed the redhead's cheek. "Did you, un?"

Sasori remained quiet, he was unable to believe his ears. Did Deidara just say he'd missed him? Was that lustful gaze burning for his touch? For him? He wanted to snort when the other asked-what he believe to be- a very foolish question. Of course he had missed him, more than he could imagine or believe. It was as if the blond had casted a spell over him, bound him to have restless nights when dreaming of him, the dismay he felt when he woke up, the horror at the thought he could not have him again. But his lips remained still and nothing came out.

Deidara took his silence negatively, so instead of asking for a confession he decided to ease both of their needs. After all, that's what he was bought for. He straddled the redhead, leaving wet kisses down his neck, making his buyer moan in pleasure, his hands clenching as Deidara moved his hand in between Sasori's legs and started slowly moving his finger tips up and down his erection. Deidara then moved his own hand under his shirt and started to tease himself while the Kazekage watched his companion give him and himself pleasure while moaning his name.

"Touch me, un..." Whimpers the blond, guiding Sasori's hands over his own body, and when it finally hit the redhead he took little to start undressing the blond, pulling their bodies to crash together once again in despair and need. The artist moved his swiftly against his master's and bit his ears while the other played with Deidara's hair, stroked his nape, his back, his chest while sighing in relief that as he opened his eyes the blond was still there. Blisfully happy to realize this was not a dream-Finally.

"Ah...Danna, un~" Moans Deidara as he takes fistfulls of auburn hair and inhaled the woundrous scent that had haunted him for days and nights. Sasori tilted his head to finally take the blond's lips, as always he began slow and Deidara was not shy to deepen it and explore his master's hot cavern, taking as much as he could, attempting to loose himself in ecstasy.

But he couldn't because through the heated tension and lustful needs, Deidara felt his heart ache, because he knew the warmth of lust was the only thing he was going to get from the puppeteer. He grabs Sasori's shoulders and lets himself fall on his back, dragging Sasori to land on top of him before wrapping all of his limbs over him and both fondled each other, unable to get enough. Then they kissed again, adding fuel to their fire, and Deidara broke the kiss when he felt the urge to give a loud moan as he felt something in Sasori's front pocket vibrate against his groin.

Then, Sasori sits up, digs his hands into his pocket and pulls out a cellphone.

"What is it!? I'm busy." He hisses fustratedly, sitting on Deidara, keeping him in place to soon return to what they were doing. He listens to the response and nods. "Good, I will be heading there in a moment." Sasori growls, then the person said something and he laughs. "I'll see you later then, bring Matsuri's documents with you." He hangs up and looks at the questioning blond. "I've got to go, brat."

"Now? _Right now_!?" Deidara whines as the redhead stands off him, shuddering at the lack of warmth. "You can't go off like that, un." Says Deidara, refering to the Kazekage's obvious bulge in his pants. "Do you want _me_ to take care of it, hmm?"

Sasori looked at the mirror of the dresser, making himself presentable, aware that his need was obvious but by strategically placing his cloak over himself again in a manner that covered his front, and the problem was securely solved. "There's no need, brat." Assures Sasori as he starts putting his hair back in place.

"Are you sure, un~" Deidara was still on the floor, leaning on his elbows before he pulled one hand up to his face and seductively ran his tongue over his fingers. Sasori stuttered for a moment, making the younger laugh naughtily.

"Y-yes."

Deidara tries again but when he realizes his charms weren't going to work he complies, nods quite disappointed but they both head for the door and Sasori was about to open the door when Deidara slammed it shut. The puppeteer looked at the other annoyed-_He_ was going to be _late_. "You are forgetting something, Danna, un." Sasori cocks his head and then realization hits him and he pulls out Deidara's cellphone, a teasing smile on his lips as he stretches his arm over for the blond to take it. Deidara heads in, takes it but in the process peeks his lips onto Sasori's. "That's better, un."

Sasori coughed uncomfortably. "I took the liberty of taking your number, if you don't mind, brat."

Deidara arched an eyebrow. "What if I do, un?"

Sasori shrugs. "If you want I can delete it, but I'm still going to get it."

"Oh, are you going to steal my friend's phone, un?" Sasori glares. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant 'the phone that slipped out of their pocket and you happened to find', un." Sasori gets the joke and can't help to give a little laugh, it was short lived but Deidara had enjoyed its marvel. "You're pretty persistent, un."

"I would be a very poor Kage if I weren't brat." Sasori smiles and heads for the door, Deidara watches him go and can't help to let out a sigh.

**-OooOooO-**

Ino had always had trouble sleeping, and always envied how Hinata could easily find her sleep, but to Ino closing her eyes didn't only promise to leave her vulnerable it also meant she was at peace, which she wasn't. She had many things in her mind that had haunted her since her arrival to Akatsuki.

So when her door creaked open slowly she was well aware of the intrusion. She was facing the wall and was very tempted to look over and confront the sneaky intruder, but the other was still far, so she waited quite impatient for the other to get at hand's reach, clenching her jaw to avoid her breathing from accelerating and give her away. When she felt a hand make contact with her, Ino took possession of its owner's mind.

When she realized who the other was she released.

"Konan?" The blue haired girl covers her lips fast and with her other she puts an index on her own, then released her lips and looked at the other in question.

"You must flee Ino, it is no longer safe for you to stay here." Whispers somberly the elder. Ino looked confused at her. "Ino, trust me when I say that if you don't leave now, you won't have a chance ever again."

Ino seemed to understand, and panic hit in. Had she been discovered? Ino points to herself, meaning the tracer impaled on her, but Konan had already planned that out, and with delicacy she removed the rod, giving Ino rolls of paper to grunt and whimper the pain out, rapidly healing the wound. Ino was about to warn Hinata but Konan insisted there was no time. Ino looked at Hinata with guilt as she followed the blue head into the dark corridors, gliding through the cold stone on their tiptoes, their hearts muted and their eyes blind.

Konan knew of Ino's doings for some time, and had actually help her actions go unnoticed, however, her deceive did little when Zabuza and Haku got involved when Pein began to suspect of a traitor in the organization. At first, Kiba was suspected, but with further investigation he was discarded as clean. Eventually, Ino's name came up and Pein decided to solve the problem fast, like always.

Pein...she knew she was betraying him and more for what she was going, but at she took consolation in the fact that she wasn't betraying Yahiko or Nagato or the _real_ Akatsuki. So when Pein informed of Ino's betrayal and her execution was to be taken care of in the morning with a cover story she knew she had to help her comrade, Ino had done what many had failed to do in the past. The plan for their escape wasn't perfect but it was better than nothing.

So far, everything was going fine, they had used the nearest exit to Ino's room, it lead to the outskirts of Konoha, just by the underground train which Akatsuki used when Animal Pein wasn't at hand. It wasn't the most convenient but she couldn't risk traveling around the base, not with _him_ around. The chilly air of the night hit them and they could see the outline of Konoha a few meters ahead, the two women looked at each other exhausted and continued their path.

"Well, well, well, I thought I heard a pair of rats running around." Both women hitch their breath, looking around them but seeing nothing, ready for a fight. Then the darkness seemed to surround them and the air to become thick as the oldest Uchiha made his appearance, coming out like a specter before them, an unfriendly grimace on his face. "And scurry little rats you are."

Konan grunted in dismay, they were close to the gates but not close enough. She turned to Ino who was ready for a quarrel, but Konan knew Ino was no value to Madara and would not hesitate to kill her, Konan herself however, had something Madara wanted and only she could give. So when Konan took a step forth blocking Ino from Madara, the raven showed little surprise, while Ino started arguing when Konan told her to run for it. Giving the blond little explanation for her actions Ino ended up complying to the paper nin wishes and began to make a run for it, not looking back, ignoring the urge to go back and help.

It was dead quiet between the two nin, both pair of eyes glazed with despise for each other.

"I should have known better than to keep you." Sneers Madara. "You prove nothing but trouble for Akatsuki."

Konan narrows her eyes to slits. This Akatsuki no longer meant anything for her, it had been destroyed by that very man. "You might have brainwashed my friends, but I won't fall for your treachery."

"Treachery? All I did was offer them hope."

"You only grant lies, Madara. You are darkness, a darkness that corrupts hope and the light."

"Darkness? Hm, then I shall make you wilt like the petty flower you are." Hisses Madara threateningly, taking a step forth, but when he did he was rather disappointed the paper nin didn't back up in fear, on the contrary, her lack of expression made him feel further defied and it was making something inside him rage.

"I've been waiting for your return...so I can stop you. I've been awaiting for this encounter for very long, Madara." She explains nonchalantly, before she raises her hand and a paper lance formed and cut through to Madara, who with a set of hand moves burned it to crisps.

Ashes sprawled. "I should have known better you were going to be more trouble than you're worth. Just because you are a member of Akatsuki doesn't mean I will show any mercy. Akatsuki doesn't put up with traitors."

"On the contrary, you are the traitor here, Madara. Akatsuki was founded by Yahiko. Those cloaks are our legacy, not yours. A legacy you've managed to corrupt." Madara spots grief in her eyes, and he can't help a little sense of victory. Yes, he had taken over Akatsuki by corrupting its leaders, Nagato and Yahiko.

"I only gave your friends the hope they were so desperately trying to hold on to. I gave them something to embrace and fill their solace." Konan frowns, he smiles. "It's hard to hear the truth, but it doesn't make it any less true, now does it?"

"Lies!" Konan shouts, unwilling to hear any more poisonous words from Madara, and without warning attacks without hold back. Madara easily avoids her paper before letting out a chuckle. "I will rid this world of you!"

"I guess I will accept your challenge." He moves like lightning, avoiding Konan's blow, having the advantage that her paper jutsu was weak to his fire jutsu, which led to his eventual upper hand and as soon as he found his opening his fingers trap Konan's slender neck. "However, you should be aware that you are underestimating the powers of the Uchiha, girl, if I'm keeping you alive is only to know where you've hidden Nagato."

Konan spits in Madara's face, and with little ease he punches the woman in the gut without restraint, making her choke out vivid blood. He demands an answer yet again and trie to force her to look into his eyes for a genjutsu, but the other resists, and Konan lets a faint smirk form in her bloody lips, before she fades into a bunch of paper-explosive tags and Madara had seconds to jump away when they served their purpose.

BOOM!

As if that hadn't been enough, Konan forced the trees surrounding them to turn into paper and forced them where she had previously seen Madara, and she watched as the clearing before her was a sea of explosions, she smiles wearily in victory as she felt her chakra drain at an incredibly fast pace, and soon she found herself on her knees panting heavily.

"Yahiko...Nagato...Pein...Everyone...This is for you." She waits for the explosions to give up to stared at the crater where she suspected Madara's corpse was scattered. The explosions had digged far into the earth and had managed to scratch the surface of the secret entrances, debris falling into the corridors and leave an obvious trail to the base. She found this weird as the base was under genjutsu that wouldn't allow this to happen, but right now she couldn't care less, she was really tired. She had wasted chakra in keeping all the Pein's trapped in her paper cage technique, and now, in blowing Madara to bits.

She took a few steps, she had the opportunity to get everyone out. She can't help to let out a few slight tears. "We are finally free...Nagato...wait for us...we'll join you soon enough. We'll be together again..." She should have felt slightly foolish to speak to the night, but she somehow felt that Nagato was always with her. She would have turned to him but she could not abandon her lover either, no matter how much yahiko had been corrupted by Madara, she would never abandon him. Maybe now, Yahiko would return to normal...now that Madara was dead, they could go to Nagato.

"Aren't you sweet."

"But you should be-!" Konan gasps, the last thing before darkness overtook her being were two red lanterns burning viciously.

"Dead? Foolish girl." Snaps Madara, stopping the unconscious girl's fall by a harsh grasp of her hair. He turns around to witness the six Peins kneeling before him, somewhat apologizing. Madara quickly ordered them to hunt Ino down, but kept Deva Pein behind, the pierced man looking at his boss questioningly. "I've kept her around for enough time, either you make her talk or I will."

Ino was halfway through Konoha, panting and sweating before she heard a massive explosion from behind, the earth rattled and the silence was disturbed. However, as capable as Ino knew Konan is, she feared that wouldn't be enough for the legendary nin. And she knew she was in no lesser danger, she could sense the enemy hot on her trail, and she was growing more tired with every step.

She wasn't so sure she was going to make it.

**-OooOooO-**

Deidara awoke with a startle. Something wasn't right. He didn't know what but it was a feeling in his gut that didn't only bother him that morning but continued to haunt him for the rest of the morning. He had fallen asleep when Sasori left, so he almost jumped out of his skin at the pleasant yet unpleasant surprise of having the redhead sitting on the previously cleaned couch reading a newspaper while listening to the TV.

"Something wrong, brat?" Asks Sasori. Deidara fidgeted and nodded, but he coudln't explain what was bothering him because he himself didn't know what was, he walks over to the kitchen to find bags of food in there, he took an apple, cleaning it on the sink before walking back to a questioning Sasori. Then something on the TV immediately caught his attention.

_'Early this morning a massive explosion was detected on the outskirts of Konoha. It's cause is unknown for the moment, but the Nara department are wasting no time in their investigation for the culprit, up until now, they are unwilling to share any further details. However, Senju TV can confirm that this wide range explosion did not only do horrid damage to Konoha's ecological system but also, it has also shown an entry to a possible underground hideout-"_

Deidara felt something in his stomach turn as he ran closer to the TV and listened to the news more closely, looking past the woman, past the police cars and the debris, he could see the entrance to Akatsuki's hideout. Not only was the damage somewhat a twisted fascination for him, there was also fear and excitement crawling over him-is friends were there. The sight of them being trapped underground, crushed under the rocks, running out of breath made Deidara choke.

_'It is unlikely that anybody underground survived as from now we can confirm that everything has crumbled down. This is Tenten speaking and we will get back to you when we know more_.'

Sasori took little to comprehend what was going on with his partner, but understanding what was going on didn't make it any easier for him to comfort the wide eyed artist. "Brat-"

And just in a blink of an eye, Deidara was out, running with little regard for the frowning Hyuuga until he forced his exit, sprinting through the streets, breathing brutally, heading to where all the commotion was at, stare and run again for the debris, avoiding a set of policemen, almost reaching his destination before his body suddenly stopped moving. He didn't understand what had happened, especially when his body started going against his will.

His doubts were answered quickly as he met a man with black hair, in a high top pony tail and a goatee, his hands pressed together, as the shadow formed under him had stretched all the way to Deidara's. The blond gritted his teeth. Shit, a Nara.

"Nice catch Ensui." Says a chubby boy with a thumbs up, it took little for Deidara to recognise him as Choji Akimechi. Yes, they had been taught to avoid the police at all costs. Informed on all of their members, the clan, and their secret jutsus and techniques. So when Shikamaru Nara appeared before him, Deidara knew he had to come up with a really, really, really good cover up story to fool the genius, but when they exchanged looks, Deidara knew there was little he could do.

Shikamaru knew and he was going to take him in. Deidara's throat tightened and his heart pounded as the young Nara approached him. If it wasn't for Sasori's intervention, Deidara wouldn't had been so fortunate. Sasori wrapped a hand around his shoulders and took him away from the crime scene, to which the young Nara and the artists glared at each other until they were out of each other's sights, and Shikamaru took little to pop out his cellphone and dial a number. Trouble and more trouble, when would the world stop being so troublesome?

"Temari? Yeah, I've got news for you..."

* * *

**Yup, that's what I've got so far. Love it, hate it? **  
**Till next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! ^^ Thank you all and my betas for support and love lol :D Also, got past the 100 pages, my personal record! Woo! :D

Don't own Naruto. Mature content. Yaoi (Reposted as I added a few short things here and there)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Welcome**

It had only been a few days days, just two to be precise but to Deidara they felt like months.

Ever since the discovery of Akatsuki base Deidara has been worried sick. The blond had tried calling his friends, contacting them in any way possible, but it all had been to no avail, it was as they had never existed. He worried and the fact that he couldn't do anything made him worry even more. When he tried to do some clay during the week he was incapable of it, and in his anger and worry he could do nothing but throw his clay against something, destroying all the work that had lead to it previously, that made him even angrier but it showed him to value his work before its disappearance.

Deidara was ignorant, and he hated being ignorant to absolutely anything. Something happened to Akatsuki, he was sure of it, and the more he thought the more he grew convinced his friends were alive...but where? He would have gone and searched, but he had a job to finish.

Today was the wedding.

It was all over the news, and Deidara could see a large crowd in the TV standing outside of the Hyuuga complex, the Hokage's home, and his own. Luckily, Sasori had predicted that something like this would happen so he left the dress and other jewelry behind for Deidara, who could only twitch while spotting the artifacts; make up, lipstick, high hells, hair pins, etc, etc.

It was natural that he didn't know how most of them are used, so it was up to Temari to make him presentable. She did not do this alone, as she was doing his face, the pale eyed members helped with the vestiments and hair, and Deidara made sure that none of them got closer than they should. However that didn't stop them from staring his covered flat chest oddly.

They took long to finish and Deidara was getting desperate and in his annoyance he started moving and making it hard for the others to work on him. When they were finally finished, Deidara felt his whole body numb and tingly but relieved the torture was finally over, and the blonde was finally allowed to see himself in the mirror. When he did, he almost had a a heart attack. He could hardly recognize himself.

"I look like a fucking cross-dresser, un." He tugs the dress from one side to another to see himself from different angles. "Shit, talk about gender-bender stuff, un." He was wearing a long sleeved dress of color blue with flower patters of white and silver—kami murder him— and his blond hair had been picked up neatly over, revealing his nape, and placed in a bun over to the side of his head, with a few strands of his shorter hair hanging loose on either side of his face.

Deidara had trouble walking with the high heels, especially when they were a size smaller, they settled for him to wear flats. Nonetheless, he still needed help to get down the stairs for his eyes were blinded by the burning light of what seemed hundred explosive flashes, and his ears numb from the unstoppable questioning from reporters. Luckily, his scorter, Neji Hyuuga, managed to keep them all at bay with one single, deathly glare.

The ride to the church was short. He was escorted through an ocean of people to be left over at the end of a long red carpet, and Deidara thought he was going to faint when he realized he was going to walk before several hundred. He took a deep breath and continued on the task ahead. Deidara was absolutely distracted for his mind was not in the event, but back to the Akatsuki and worrying for his friends. Where they alright? Where are they at? Questions and questions poured into his mind but no one to answer them. It was at the moment when someone squeezed his hand that he was brought back into the real world.

"Do you accept?"

All eyes were on him, and Deidara gulped nervously. Judging by how he was center of attention he added two and two, and with a little fright he locked eyes with Sasori. Only then, did he truly notice how handsome the redhead looked in a black golden and red patterned kimono with matching black pants. How warm his smile and hand felt but Deidara could only feel bitter to know that those gestures were from either pity or act. The words got stuck in his throat momentarily. "I do, un."

The words were said, a ring slid in his finger, and Sasori cupped the blonde's face, and without care for the cameras or curious gazes or anyone present, and planted a kiss. The artist leaned in for more but as soon as he did, the redhead retreated. It was done.

From then, Deidara focused the rest of the ceremony on the silver ring planted on his finger, looking at it with curiosity. How could such a small thing hold a huge promise? It's almost ridiculous. He knew it was over when they turned to look at the Hokage and Matsuri; the Uchiha bowing down so business like, while the girl smiled in the msot tender manner and almost waves, a smile Deidara felt like returning- He didn't know what to feel for her. The Uchiha seemed rather uninterested with her, while for the girl, obviously not sharing any feelings, proved to act more interested in this union.

Suna and Konoha were now officially allies.

The celebration continued into the Hyuuga complex where it began with small dinner, that had all sort of strange plates and dishes being a mix of Suna and Konohan cousine-which Deidara made sure to try everything- followed by a small party.

A party where the bride felt rather strange and uncomfortable, not only were his feet palpitating in agony, the glares he got from some people and the constant cameras seeking for his attention, made him decide it was better to keep his eyes down or on Sasori, who was having a rather good time with talking with Tsunade and Hanabi. Deidara tried making conversation with Neji, but doing that might as well be like talking to a wall.

At the beginning everyone was minding their own business, drinking slowly before some started to adventure and approach the blonde; Some of them amused him, others annoyed the crap out of him, others ehe didn't want to know, and most wanted to get things out of him. The sneakiest and most annoying so far had been an old man with long spiky, white hair and a headband with horns on it.

"Ah, Sssasssori, apologiesss, I couldn't make it to the wedding." Deidara felt his breath hitch and turn to look at his worst nightamare, who was evidently looking back at him. Sasori salutes the man with almost friendly familiarity and presents Deidara to the infamous Orochimaru. "Aren't you a beauty." He leans uncomfortably close and takes one of the artist's fallen trims of hair into his fingers and rolls it. "I would find myssself fortunate to witnessss such."

Sasori wasn't any happier with Orochimaru's approach, so he took Deidara's waist and pulled the blond closer to him, crushing him into his body. "Yes, as she is _my wife_, you will be in her company often."

"I very hope ssso. It'd certainly prove lovely to have _her_ company."

Deidara was sweating from the effort to not lash out, and tried to narrow his frustration by biting his lip and clenching on to Sasori's kimono, who noted the obvious distress of his companion and with a silver tongue they managed to charismatically move away from the source of distress and return to their table. Who consisted from the company of the two Hokages, Matsuri, the Hyuuga heir and her guardian, but there were two empty seats that everyone questioned their reason, Deidara included, but unlike the others, the artists had the right to ask.

"Sasori-Danna, why are those two seats empty for, un? Are we still waiting for someone, un?" Deidara wasn't used to speaking so formally, but Sasori was obviously content with his change from the 'big-mouthed brat' to a descent _lady_, even though he knew this act was going to be short he was going to make the most of it.

"My parents, brat." Explains Sasori with a smile. Deidara nodded in reply, curiosity sparking. How are Sasori's parent's exactly?

After a couple of minutes, the artist saw a new expression on the Kazekage's face as soon as two escourted characters entered the hall. The male was the split image of Sasori-not as handsome, thought Deidara- with hair a combination of red and grey, while the woman had brown hair just below the shoulders; both having faint wrinkles defining their age. It took little for Deidara to identify them and smile a bit when Sasori left his side to greet them.

The father saluted his son with a faint pat, which the blond understood it must be embarrassing for the two of them to show much affection in public, his mother, on the other hand, wrapped her hands around the younger male and drowned him in kisses.

"I'm glad you could make it." Is all the redhead could bring himself to say.

"How could we miss it, Sasori-kun?" _Sasori-kun?_Deidara chuckles.

"Though… we sort of missed it. Sorry, buddy." Adds the man with an embarrassed smile. Sasori dismissed their claims as he brought them up to the bride, who suddenly felt self councious by the heavy stares of them.

"Greetings, I am Tonbo, and this is my wife, Chou. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The two elders bowed, this was a simple act but the blond was a bit freaked out- Never had anyone shown so much respect to him…anyone besides Tobi.

"You can call me…Dei." To be honest, Deidara had forgotten what his cover up name was but it was something similar to his name, so he just shortened it. Thankfully, Sasori was there to correct his mistakes.

"D_ai_suke Wakeshima."

"That's an… interesting name." Comments Tonbo, looking over to Sasori who had a little grin.

"I said the same thing." The two exchange a look and the blond laughs at the innuendo.

Deidara could say they were good people and Deidara could see where Sasori had gotten his looks and manners, but his temper still defined him entirely, but right now he was seeing a side of Sasori he had never seen, a side that could be unleashed by his parents: It was as if Sasori was a little boy again.

"We wanted to give you our rings instead of those cheap-Konohan made rings." Explains the mother with a little laughter making the artist recover his interest in the conversation. "Well, not like in Suna they are any better. But Sasori insisted on getting his own."

"Your rings represent your bond, these will represent ours." Is all Sasori said, and when Deidara snorted a slight blush started circulating to his cheeks, and he changed the subject fast. "Why didn't grandma Chiyo come?"

"Oh, she's a bit sick, don't worry, it's nothing serious. You'll see her when we get back to Suna." Explained his father and Sasori nodded, before the two almost identical males went into conversation and Deidara was left to entertain the mother, and Deidara internally groaned, readying himself for some girl talk.

"So how did you meet each other? Temari was rather vague on her explanation but from the looks of it, you weren't on her list for marriage."

"Well…un." What should he say? He met Sasori in an arranged appointment for a fuck? "It's a long story." He'd have to check with Sasori for their meeting cover story too.

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't support this arranged marriage, but Sasori was more than ready to do whatever was necessary for Suna." The lady's tiny hands take the artit's calloused ones. "I hope you can make him happy."

Deidara made a face and with little consideration for the other he removed his hand off from the woman's gentle touch, ignoring her pained expression, and retreated them back to the end of his side. Those words had ticked something in him, and bitterness hit him like a tsunami. He'd had made several people happy, and still hadn't found his own.

It was a nice party, and it was only when it hit almost 11 when the music changed from calm to erratic, and the mood quickly changed. However, there was only one person not enjoying, and that was Sasuke Uchiha, who was sulking on his table checking out something on his cellphone, while his new wife remained by his side, in the company of Temari. Deidara felt a sour flavor on his mouth, he felt unbelievably sorry for Matsuri.

The similarity between Itachi and Sasuke was uncanny, and Deidara wondered if Sasuke knew of Itachi's involvement with Akatsuki or if he even cared. Maybe not, from what he'd heard Itachi speak of his brother, the boy hated his guts. Why? Deidara didn't know, Itachi hardly spoke of his past, but Kisame had a big mouth and gave hints here and there.

However, as nosey as Deidara likes to be, something told him that whatever had happened between the brothers was beyond his comprehension and should be well away from his intrusion.

"Hmph, fucking Uchiha." Mumbles Deidara angrily when his glare met Sasuke's which slowly turned into a pool of blood. A red that mixed perfectly with Deidara's red wine, before it was gone down his throat-and that wasn't his last.

As the night raged on, he took Sasori out to dance, an art which Deidara proved to master over Sasori-as well in drinking- and tried to make this wedding look more joyous, he succeeded, as eventually he was in company of many wishing him luck, giving him compliments and their best wishes. The blond didn't care if they were lieing, or just saying it for pity, he just took them, but realized that no one actually had congratulated them.

To his surprise, Orochimaru behaved well, the blond would look at him here and then to make sure he was at the same spot, and was surprised that he was. Cheers for that! But that didn't stop the snake from peeking every once in a while.

The party ended quite late, having a few drunks here and there, a tipsy Deidara, and those taking care of them, and Sasori took little to leave. The car ride was silent, Hanabi and Neji checking out the new bride, while Sasori stroked the blonde's back as Deidara had blanked out and leaned on the Kazekage's shoulder tiredly yawning without hold back.

The arists clutched onto the redhead as he leaned over. "Stay with me tonight, Danna….un~"

Sasori almost snorted. He wasn't planning on leaving Deidara home alone. The Kazekage turned to Hanabi. "Their safety is in your hands." He says motioning to his parents who were also falling asleep.

"They're in good hands." Scoffs Hanabi rather smugly, rather insulted that the Kazekage dared to question their strength.

They reached their destination and the blond as the first to step out and finally his ankles suddenly lost the order of walk and almost falls, but Sasori was fast if Sasori and grabbed him with his puppet strings and pulled him so he was being carried on both of his arms. The blond smiles drunkly, and tightens his grasp on the redhead.

"We'll make a perimeter throughout the area, Kazekage-sama. If you wish, we can wake you up three hours prior our leave." States Hiroku.

"Great, that won't be necessary...just make sure no one disturbs us." Adds Sasori, ignoring Deidara's silent suckling on the crock of his neck. "Good night to you all."

As soon as the door was closed it felt like the temperature of the room had increased to intolerable hot levels, making both of them accelerate their breathing. Ignoring this fact, Sasori carried the artist over to the bedroom and with little problem he laid him over the thin blankets, taking off the unnecessary jewelry and heels. When this was done, Sasori sits by and caresses him. Deidara sighs in exhaustion.

"Finally married, un." Sasori nods.

"It was a long day." Agrees Sasori. "How are you feeling?"

"My feet are killing me, un." Groans the blond and with little time Sasori took the foot closest to him and caressed it before kissing it, his lips trailing up the leg enthusiastically as Deidara exhales with pleasure. Sasori retreats and smiles when the other pouts. "You will have to give me more than that to make me feel better" He purrs before he takes Sasori's chin and claims his lips fiercely, and in the mist of their kiss the slight taste of alcohol was evident and it made the kiss even tastier.

To Deidara, it seemed that with every kiss, Sasori became more addictive than the last. He liked how Sasori was smooth and sometimes shy about initiating such acts, and he liked how sweet his words sounded when he was drowned in pleasure and how he was at the same time prideful.

In time the blond started to try undress himself, offer some skin to incite Sasori to touch him. "Danna...ha...don't be shy" Mumbles Deidara as he cups Sasori's hands and glides them down his body, one hand to his chest and the other up his thigh to animate them to move on their own, to which the redhead took little to do.

At the close proximity to the blonde's burning core he felt himself go hard, having an immediate effect on Deidara who felt the head poke his groin. "Ooh, kami, undress already, un!"

Sasori smiles while he kisses his collarbone. "You're quite impatient tonight, brat."

"I blame you for it, un!" The blond lifted himself and began tugging the clothing of the other desperately, when suddenly his hands lost control of themselves and got pinned on either side of his head, and the blond realized in dismay that Sasori was responsible of it when he spotted the chakra lines on his fingers, and a little smirk on his face. "Da...nna...let me move...ah...un."

"Not yet." Replies the other and gently sucks his neck, receiving rewarding mewls, before pushing his knee up to separate the blond's weak legs and rub it against the hard erection before him, Deidara bucked his hips to get more of the desirable hot touch, and Sasori complied by grinding harder. Then, Sasori separated his knees on each side of the blond and moved the two hands in his grip to one hold above the blonde's head, giving him room to perform, desperately ignoring the tongues on Deidara's palms erotically sucking and licking his fingers he continued on his ministrations.

The blond cries out when Sasori rolled his tongue over his perk-cloth-covered- nipples, making him arch his back and grind their hips together, making both moan in pleasure. "Ah, fuck!" Chokes out the artist throatily, but at noticing that the movement had made Sasori release his hold, the blonde takes immediate action to attack and mount Sasori, taking his hands and pinning them on each side of his head.

"What are you doing?" Asks the puppeteer rather amused, burning with expectation.

"I will be the one controlling and giving you pleasure, Danna." Grins the blonde as he leans over and traces his tongue over the shape of Sasori's lips, before bitting the bottom rim and then dipping it into the hot cavern and nibbling on the other's tongue. He moves out and traces tiny kisses on his jaw line, unhappy to feel Sasori stubbornly stiffen and restrain from making any sounds. He accepts the challenge and heads over to the other's ear and started licking it, making sure to give the most amorous, kinky and aphrodisiac sounds for the other to admire.

"You're so stubborn un..." Breaths out Deidara as he bites the shell.

"Look whose talking, brat."

"Shhh, just enjoy it, uun."

Deidara releases hold over one of the arms and moves it down Sasori's chest and abdomen until it reached the small tent, he glazes his fingers over the pulsing member teasingly as he stares at Sasori whimper in an effort to maintain self control. Deidara knew it would only be in a moment of time.

Unbuckling the matching black pants he takes the long, hard member into his hands, expertly caressing and licking it latter grinding his yet clothed bottom on it, making him shiver. Sasori's cock felt like a bomb ready to explode any time, and Deidara was rather pleased with himself that he could manage such a reaction from the Kazekage. He teases the member once again, this time Sasori bucked his hips and the surprise had gotten Deidara back in attention.

"Enjoying yourself?" Asks Sasori with a little smirk as he witnessed the erotic show presented to him. With his free hand he managed to move Deidara's hips. "So...how's pleasuring me going for you? So far I've been pleasuring you."

"Patience, Danna, un" Plays Deidara, but to be quite frank, he new he was loosing this battle of resistance. He already was begging for Sasori to touch him, possess him.

"I _hate_ waiting." Reminds the Kazekage.

Deidara looks down at him with heavy lids, his eyes glazed with lust as he then released his hold over the other's hand and tried to undo the dress, desperate to be in the nude. He growls in frustration when he failed, and Sasori chuckles darkly as his hands move over to the dress, about to just zip it off when the other caught his hands.

"Rip it off, un." The tone Deidara had used was something beyond sensual and erotic, and like a spellbound fool rip it off he did, Deidara exhaling in joy to be free from the uncomfortable bindings but there was one still in the way, he took his boxers off ever so slowly it was painful. When he caught the red-head staring he gives a playful laugh and plays with his own hair innocently.

"Like what you see, un?" Then traced his fingers over to his lips and rolled his tongue over them seductively, moaning a bit into them, making the Kazekage's face turn the color of his hair and slightly avert his eyes as his mind could only be clouded with sinful acts. The blond didn't like this and cups his cheek gently, forcing them to lock eyes again. "It's yours, Danna...claim me...make me fell good, un."Deidara licks his lips suggestively. "Pleasure me...un."

"My pleasure, brat." Replies the puppeteer. Sasori sat up and began kissing every inch of the blond brought before him, while Deidara taking fistfuls of hair from his partner pulling him closer as he letted out little gasps of exquisite bliss, before he took both of their erections and rubbed them together.

"Shit! Aah, Danna, un!" Moans the male before both hands move to wrap over Sasori and crush their hot sweaty bodies together, his fingers slipping into the robes of his master and spread over his pectorals. Aware that the redhead was still lost in his own pleasure he began to greedily examine the body of his master, quickly pushing the clothing off one shoulder before he went to the other side and froze when he felt something rather cold and hard meet his touch.

Deidara gasped a little and retreated, unsure what he just touched his curiosity got the better of him and he ventured again, but this time, Sasori caught his wrist. The blond wondered if he had felt it too, but a bit scared that Sasori was going to be angry he decided to change the direction of the situation, leaning in to suck on the other's earlobe. Then, Deidara pushed Sasori on to his back again, and before Sasori could even give the word, Deidara had already positioned his entrance over Sasori's member and began lowering himself on it.

"Hey, brat, don't just-" He was interrupted when he had to bite back a moan when his cock was surrounded in Deidara's heat.

Deidara winced and gasped as he finished sheathing all of Sasori's length inside himself. Cursing himself silently for forgetting not to stretch or lubricate himself, but then, he couldn't give a damn-this felt damn too good, and he thought he was going to melt from delight to finally be together. Sasori didn't vary on the opinion, as little groans and broken sentences escaped him. Deidara took a few deep breaths, surprised that his usual capacity had yet been pushed to its limit, making his breaths shallow.

Sasori strokes Deidara's legs as the other adjusted too his size.

"Buckle up, un." Grins Deidara before he starts moving, impaling himself on the hard organ of the other, the friction and heat formed by the simple act making him no longer be able to hold back the sounds of ecstasy leave him. Sasori had been depleted from energy due to the events of today, but the moans of his companion were enough to fuel him with energy to meet the other's movements with hips with frenzied energy that turned consequential of an explosive meeting that made both be pushed to the edge.

Sasori, somewhat unsatisfied with the little whimpers and began reaching for a deeper and faster pace...searching.

It was when Deidara had to momentarily stop and give out a particular loud cry that Sasori figured he'd finally found his mate's prostate and with determination he kept on slamming into the same spot over and over, making the blond irk with waves of pleasure drown him while Sasori choked back his moans as spasms of raw bliss raged inside him.

Deidara felt a coil tighten on his lower abdomen, running like a river of lava over to his shaft, and he knew well enough that his release was near. "Aaaah...uuun, c-coming!" Was all he could gasp out, and before he could, Sasori sat up, took a hold of the artist's cock and blocked its exit. "Fu-ck, un! Sasori-Danna!?" Demands the blonde, his breathing heavy and eyelids half fallen, clutching to the redhead's neck and back to not fall from their sudden change of positions.

"It's time I recover control of the situation, brat." Smiles Sasori and brushes his fingers through Deidara's long hair, moving it all away from the crook of the neck so he could lean forth and nibble the area, slowly climb his way up until he meet with the other's mouth, and when their tongues collided he started moving again, this time feeling Deidara wrap his ankles behind his waist and keep them bound together while the other half falls back and is spread before him, his hands clutching his head as he felt his pleasure accumulate to an unbearable level. Sasori leans over to the panting artist. "How are you feeling?"

"Aaaah..."

"Does it feel good?" He asks, a knowing smile on his face. The other lets out a cursed moan. "Good to know."

Deidara gagged at the intrusion, he felt drool escape his parted lips and tears flow down his face in a futile attempt to calm the melting heat raging him. He tries to open his eyes but everything in him felt so weak and feeble that he could hardly make out anything that was happening past his blurred sight. He spots Sasori and unhappy at the gap between them, he spreads his arms over for the other to take his place in between them.

To say that Sasori was stupefied was not an exaggeration. When the redhead spotted his partner calling out to him, he had to check that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but when he realized this was indeed happening he couldn't help to smile as he leaned forth and embraced the other, feeling the raging heartbeat of the other echo to and play a pattern with his own and their burning heat mingle; euphoria finally drove him mad.

With a final, powerful thrust, he released and filled the blonde with his seed, softening his grasp on the other's throbbing member to let it find release too. To which both of them gave exceptional loud cries as they released their load in and over each other before collapsing stiffly. Their chests heaving and falling in the aftermath. Sasori removed himself from the blond and collapsed by his side.

Sasori realized the other had turned, giving him his back. Moments turned to seconds and seconds to minutes, and Sasori had tried to fall asleep, but there was one thing still bothering him and knowing that the other was still awake he moved up and spooned him.

"Deidara?"

"Uuun?"

"Are you unhappy?" He didn't know why, but he got a feeling that Deidara wasn't happy. Maybe it was the worry, the stress, or perhaps his own illusion, Sasori didn't know but he could feel that something in him was bothering Deidara and he wanted to get it out of the way. "Is it me?" Maybe the blond didn't like him as he suspected...

"Fuck... Danna, don't misunderstand, un." Groans Deidara. "I'm unhappy but you're not the cause of it..."

"Then let ME make you happy."

"Don't sat what you don't mean, un." Sasori growls and tightens his hold over the other.

"I already told you didn't I? If I don't mean it I don't say it. So what's your answer, _Deidara_?" He waited but when the other remained in silence, Sasori sighs, he wanted answers for his own question and doubts too. "Do you hate me then, brat?"

Deidara blinks several times. What?! The other bursts into a small fit of laughter, and Sasori frowned as he watched his 'wife' shake in amusement. What the hell was so funny? "As if. If I could I would...un."

Sasori's lips form a small smile and closes his eyes. "I guess that makes two us then. Good night, brat." Then, he feel asleep, absolutely content at the new discovery and acknowledgement that this relationship was not one-sided. However, he was completely oblivious at the fact that Hiroku and Kankuro had been listening to them through the whole transition, while Temari tried to muffle the sounds with anything, to no avail.

"Damn, they're loud." Growls Hiroku annoyed as he threw another card to the pile, while Kankuro looked at his cards somewhat shocked at the session he'd just heard.

"She cries like a bitch in heat!" Snorts Kankuro.

"Leave the matter be or I'm going to murder you." Snarls Temari, absolutely embarrased.

**-OooOooO-**

Shikamaru waited by the shadows, hiding from the unbearable shine of the sun, rubbing his sore eyelids and tapping his tired yawns. Where is she? Making me get up at this hour so she will be late in the end…what a drag.

It wasn't exactly early, just ten in the morning, but as he was going to fly over the border and infiltrate Kiri- and promising to be a long, dangerous exhausting trip - the Nara had planned on sleeping the whole day off and ready himself, but that changed when he got a message from the woman mentioned before.

But then again, he couldn't find his sleep—which was something he believed to be impossible—and had found himself waking up early at morning playing shogi with himself. Even if his calm physique didn't give him away, Shikamaru was swarmed with worry. It had been enough time to not hear from Ino to have him worried. Was she alive? Was she dead? He didn't know… and he didn't know what was worse, not knowing or learning a horrid truth.

"Shikamaru, glad you could make it." The man turns and greets said woman.

"Temari." He said with a grimace, she didn't look one bit sorry about her tardiness, but he wasn't going to say anything, he knew better than to scold Temari, especially not now when she looked to be in a terrible mood. "Learned anything new?"

"Not really, I was going to interrogate the impostor at night, but the Kazekage staid with her during the night...so I'm afraid that you will have to wait until I can give you valid information."

"Fair enough." That's right. Shikamaru hadn't told Temari the slight fact that Deidara was no woman. "I'll be heading to Kiri and Mizu tonight, I can see if I can fish anything up from there."

Shikamaru could already feel it in his gut; trouble, trouble and more trouble. Fantastic.

"Yes. I will keep an eye open from my side, who knows where Akatsuki might have gone off to." Temari clenches her fists, the simple thought that she was so close to finding Gaara and now...be lost again after years of investigation...just ate her away. Despair didn't get the credit it deserved.

Shikamaru spotted Temari's change in mood and decided that was his cue to act. He walks close and pats her in the shoulder, when the woman looks at him, he could almost see a few tears building up behind them and finally falling, he smiles. "Don't worry, we will find them."

Temari just nodded, and cleans her tears in shame and embarrassment. "Well, I should return to the Kazekage. Farewell, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru seemed rather disappointed by this meeting, if this was all Temari had wanted to tell him there had been no need for her to arrange this complicated meeting in the first place. Why did women have to make things more complicated than they already were? But then, Temari was not a woman who did things without a reason.

"Have a safe trip." Is all he could bring himself to say, when there was no reply he thought she hadn't heard him, until she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder, a little smile on her.

"You too."

**-OooOooO-**

Deidara woke up, he'd rested better than he had in the past few weeks.

Remembering the events of last night he turned to face an empty spot. The blond sighs, it wasn't the first time he was left like this but that fact it was Sasori made it hurt. _Guess I shouldn't be surprised, un... _He clutches on to the sheets and pillow from the empty spot and sniffs them, he grins to himself and unconsciously bites the pillow. Then it hit him and he backs off embarrassed.

He was going to go into a silent fit when he heard someone on the kitchen. Deidara silently changed into shorts and sneakily made his way to the kitchen, he takes a peek and felt even more confused as he steps out to confront the intruder.

"Danna? The fuck?"

"What?" Retorts Sasori as he flipped the pancakes over expertly, Deidara rubs his eyes and blinks again.

"What are you doing here, un?" Sasori takes the pancake and pours it into an empty plate, pointing Deidara to sit.

"What does it looks like I'm doing, brat?" Deidara realized that Sasori was either avoiding his question or playing with him, so he crossed his arms, and grudgingly sat on the table like a little kid as he watched Sasori check the fridge, pull out a few containers of jam and place them in the table, taking the seat closest to Deidara, sitting down before stroking the other's confused arm. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yah. You, un?"

"Likewise." He begins eating. "Eat, we've got a long trip ahead, and that airplane food will only give you a stomach ache."

Deidara obliged happily.

"Today we leave for Suna, are you ready, brat?"

"I'll ready as I'll ever be, un." Sighs the artist. This was not the first time he'd changed homes. Home was far, only his future awaited. He could only hope that this experience would be better than the last.

When they finished the blond headed over to take a bath, Sasori had already taken one early in the morning, and afterwards dressed up and readied his bags. Deidara was a bit nervous to leave Konoha, this had been his home for the last ten years and the idea to arrive to a place he had absolutely no idea about scared him a bit. Sasori could tell his partner's distress and took his hand, promising it was going to be okay.

The artist didn't normally like this corny sentimentalist gestures, but he somehow couldn't pull away.

On the way to the airport, Deidara watched the streets, the people, the shops, the buildings, the trees flash past him, his hand still tight on the other's hand as he imagined how much different how his life would be away from here, how he hoped it would be, and how it was likely to be. He remembered how his life had headed in one direction, and how now, he was in another completely different path. Two weeks ago, this situation would seem like a partial dream, it still felt like one right now.

He didn't think he deserved it.

"Welcome to Sarutobi Airlines, we are honored to have been chosen for your voyage once again, Kazekage." Said the waitresses, as the passengers took their seats. Deidara headed to the window seat, and he checked his cellphone for a last time before he was forced to turn it off and he saw his home disappear due distance and behind white clouds. Home was now long gone. He could have sworn to feel something irk inside him, he wasn't sure what is was...maybe fear, or belief or hope.

When the permission was given Deidara took his wireless cellphone, and began playing Pacman, while Sasori pulled out his own iPod and a book, and soon lost himself in its pages.

"UN! For fuck's sakes!" Growled Deidara as he lost yet again, trying to contain the temptation to throw his iPod out the window. He sinks back down into his seat, momentarily stares at the redhead, trying to make him turn around with the power of a glare, but when the other wasn't even aware of it he decided to walk around the plane.

On his adventure, he got a bit distracted with watching Hiroku and Kankuro playing Poker, and before he knew it he was playing with them, he obviously lost. Patience and strategy were never his fortune, so loosing another game made him frustrated yet again, and Kankuro's teasing wasn't helping. Luckily, Hiroku dealt with the problem in no time and Deidara realized he liked the brute more than he thought he would.

"You know, just because you're our boss' chick doesn't mean we'll go easy on you!" States Kankuro as he takes another sip of his coke.

"What makes you think Sasori-sama will take pity on you?"

"What makes you think _I'll take_ pity on you, un?" Teases Deidara and licks Kankuro with his palms, knowing well the other hated his tongues. Deidara got his desired reaction as the other wiggled and struggled in disgust.

"Eww gross! Come on, don't touch me with those, who knows what you've used them for!" Deidara kept on going for his prey laughing naughtingly as the other submitted, meanwhile, Hiroku stared at both of them in annoyance.

Deidara returned to his seat a few minutes later, at the lack of attention he frowned but he sat down and tried to read what the Kazekage was, and when he found himself being no match to Sasori's fast paced reading, he gave up and instead decided to pick the redhead's earphone and lean closer.

"I'm bored Danna, un." Whispers Deidara into his partners ear before kissing it and placing the earphone in his own ear, and to his surprise the sound that came from the music was not classical or ranch music, on the other hand, Sasori was listening to punk. Deidara smiles as he begins rocking his head at the sound of the music, while his lips mimicked the lyrics.

"You like Sex Pistols?" Sasori finally sets eyes of his book, slowly closing it, leaving a folded corner for future reference.

"What's so surprising about that?"

"You looked like you liked...you know...never mind, brat." He was going to say Vanessa Carlton, Alicia Keys, Miley Cyrus, even Justin Bieber, but he kept his mouth shut, but it was like Deidara read his mind.

"Oh, come on! Don't judge a book by its cover. Here let me show you, un!" Deidara takes his own CD player and earphones, plugs them on in Sasori's ear.

"Electric Eels?" Says Sasori quite surprised. "You've got good taste, brat."

"I know, un."

Through a switch from one to the other, the pair heard from a mix from the oldest generation music (Sex Pistols, The Runaways, Ramones, The Dead Kennedys, Against all Authority, Bauhaus, etc) to the newest (Ramnestein, Star Industry, Asking Alexandria, My chemical Romance, Eminem, Avenged Sevenfold, 30 Days Grace and Chop Suey) and both figured that perhaps they weren't as different as their opinions in art was, and that getting to know each other better might be more fun and enjoyable than they may had believed.

"Slipknot?!" Asks Deidara as he continues rocking his head while Sasori silently hits his lap at the rhythm of the drum. "You can add this as another thing we have in common, Danna, un."

"You can say that again, brat." Smirks Sasori as both of them went into the climax of the song. Deidara holding his hand up and singing as if he were in a concert to thousands of people and not in the half on a airplane, and Sasori couldn't help to snort. "You're such a kid."

"Says the one playing his hands like mad, and looked as if having a seizure, un!" Bursts out Deidara and Sasori gave a low chuckle as he tried to muffle the thunderous laughter of his boyfriend. When he managed, the two of them settled the silence with a kiss and remained quiet for the rest of the flight.

_Maybe living my own illusion wouldn't be so bad. Ignorance is bliss, no?_

Deidara got off the plane and couldn't help to shiver when a wave of heat made contact with him, and somewhat greeted him. Suna, the land of everlasting sea of sand. Where yellow, red and orange merged together and crashed against the blue and white of the sky. The home of Sasori, and now, his home.

"Welcome home."

* * *

_TBC-_

Love it, hate it? Please review, and leave your opinion! q(^^)p

A/N - Now, you can understand why Sasori is OCC. I had to look at the clips of young Sasori to try and get an idea how he would have been if his parents hadn't been killed :) Apologies for OCC but do deal with me people, please :)**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my betas; Al and Sam, and to you guys for support:)

* * *

**Query**

Deidara had always thought Iwa was beautiful, but not anymore. His homeland was surrounded with monstrous rocky mountains, while Konoha was at the heart of the forest , but Suna was something completely different. Suna was sublime; It was a mix of red and yellow with a cool wind contrasting the smothering heat, with a sea of sand that hid precious treasures and a landscape that changed every single day yet promised to last an eternity.

The city in itself was pretty with simple structure and layout; houses were strong to resist the sand storms, no tall buildings except for the Kage's office and home. It was a pretty big home that had four rooms; a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen, an office and a personal study where Sasori had his collection of puppets; 298 scrolls and one work in progress if he counted them correctly. He convinced Sasori to show him some which the other did eagerly.

Even if they had their disagreements, Deidara had to admit that the puppets were a marvel, he could easily noticed the dedication and love Sasori had putted into each. If he heard correctly they were puppets base on people Sasori had known in real life, people he considered beautiful and powerful, people worth remembering. "I almost have three hundred puppets, just one more missing."

"What about me? Am _I_ ugly? Am I not good enough to be one of your puppets, un?" Asks the blond slightly offended, making the redhead irk an eyebrow.

"Hm. Do you want to be my three hundredth puppet or my first _wife_?" Sasori pushes the blonde's chin so he could lean forth and slightly press their lips together, nibbling the lower lip before they break apart.

Deidara puffed his cheeks. "Both, un."

"You can't have both."

"I want _both_, un!"

"You can't have both."Now Sasori was just teasing. He was dying to make one of Deidara but he wouldn't show it. Hell no. "Only one, Deidara."

Deidara crossed his arms stubbornly. Letting Sasori make a puppet of him would go against his belief of his short-lived art and as much as he was willing to push his pride aside the victorious, smug smirk on Sasori's made him reconsider. "Fine! Neither then, un. Who would want to have themselves be engraved in that grotesque form of art?"

"Don't look at me, _you_ were the one_ begging_ to be part of _my art_, brat."

Deidara knew he'd handed himself over for that reply. Anyone would have consecutively admitted that they did admire the art of his partner, but both were unwilling to do that just yet. So the only thing Deidara could come up to counter was insults. "Oh yeah? Well...Screw you, _shortie_, un!"

Sasori watches him leave, unable to stop his snicker and follow after, muttering under his breath. "_Brat_."

Besides Sasori's art gallery and workshop, the second thing that had called his attention, out of all the village, had been the college; Akita Daigaku no Sunagakure . It was a massive building that could easily have about a hundred rooms and several more students.

Deidara never managed to get into college, he had dropped out of high school before his time. Why? Because when he did so he was young and foolish...and had other preferences and goals in life back then.

He wanted to ask Sasori if he could apply, and help him get in without needing high school diploma but he was overly embarrassed, he was going to turn twenty one in a few months and here he was; unemployed. In the end, he was given away when Sasori caught him staring at it every time they passed by it and pushed the matter until Deidara finally confessed. That matter for the blonde was personal and Sasori was glad that Deidara was slowly starting to trust him and couldn't help to find it overly cute how the blond's cheeks flushed when embarrassed.

So the Kazekage did everything that was in his power to get Deidara in, which to be quite honest, was easy. It was as Hidan once said: "Even hell runs on money"*****. If Hidan were here he would be bickering Deidara to no end, complain how lucky he was he had someone who was willing to waste money on him, unlike Kakuzu. And Deidara for the first time could bring himself to agree; he considered himself lucky to have met Sasori.

Deidara started his studies right away; enthusiastic to learn and afraid to see how much he'd forgotten. If it hadn't been Sasori's encouragement and support Deidara would have cowered off, but when Sasori was at his side he felt like there was nothing he could be afraid of, no obstacles he could not overcome.

It had been exhausting weeks of learning, doing homework and waking up at unbelievable early in the mornings, but Deidara didn't care, he finally had the opportunity to do something he wanted. A second chance.

"Daisuke, honey, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Deidara knew he'd have to get used to speaking more softly and being called such corny names, but what could he do?

"Sup, un. You can just call Dei. I'm from Iw-Konohagakure. Nice to meet you, un." Feeling so many eyes on him made him feel uncomfortable but he tried to ignore them, it wasn't the first time he was judged at first sight.

College was interesting; A different atmosphere, mood, people, character and lots of grown ups. It was intimidating to be honest as well as troublesome. He liked most of the classes, but his favorite was pottery and chemistry, where he managed to involve two and two and manage to make an explosive combination that most of his teachers did not appreciate, but he did. Earning him his nickname as the "Bomber" among friends, and "Terrorist" by others. Deidara considered himself an artist.

However, as pretty as the landscape was, the citizens of Suna were not as welcoming. No. Like everywhere else there were those grudging souls from war and demise who threw their anger to the first person that didn't belong and had nothing to do with it. Unfortunately for Deidara, that person was him.

They called him names in the streets, got shunned, ignored, some even mistreated him when they thought no one was watching, but Sasori saw it all, and it hurted him to see Deidara act as if nothing had happened and continue on with his business. At first Sasori thought that things would change for him but then it got to the point that Deidara could no longer be left alone in the streets without company.

Deidara didn't want to cause trouble, he knew Sasori had his hands full with the alliance, poverty, internal and external affairs, and terrorists, and as much as he wanted to have Sasori for himself, he understood that being a leader demanded sacrifice and dedication.

Sasori had warned him that they wouldn't be able to spend time together, as much as they both wanted, but that didn't mean they wouldn't cherish the moments they had together; from when they ate together, when Sasori helped him with his homework, when they bathed together, talked in bed, made love, but then he would wake up and it would all seem like a dream. Only the lingering heat of his lover's previous touch reminded him it was reality.

Then he'd be left under the care of his 'Shadows', as other's called them; Hiroku, Temari or Kankuro. When one of them was around no one even dared to approach him, especially when Temari was on duty-she was one frightening woman. Hiroku on the other hand, despised children and he could hardly tolerate accompanying Deidara to college without expressing his complains, to which would lead to Deidara easily tease him, knowing well which buttons to push before the other finally lost it and tried to hit Deidara, which only ended up in damage of college property. Kankuro was tolerable and as they were more or less the same age and personality it actually felt like he had a friend around.

Deidara had learned to tolerate his new companions, but that didn't mean he could stand it. He liked freedom and being forced to walk around like a little princess in a leash wasn't his style.

Deidara wanted to prove he could take care of himself, and one day he went on his own around Suna on the quest for an art store. It was an easy task to do and he wanted to do it alone, today he had Kankuro to deal with and trapped him with a huge clay centipede and told him if he moved he was going to explode-which worked pretty well dare he say. Nonetheless, he knew he was going to get a good scold.

When he finally found one he went right in, too conceited to have spotted three men following him for some time already and sneakily make their way into the store as well. "Good morning." Greets Deidara, hands in pockets and hair tied up-he had too, or else he was going to boil. The store was small but was pack and loaded with material and artifacts for sale.

"Morning." The lady replied without much care. Deidara frowned and walked up to the counter, finally taking the elderly's full attention.

"Do you have clay, un?" The woman snorts as if he'd said a really good joke and points over to one side of the store, Deidara thanks her grudgingly and walks off to where she had pointed. And he found his paradise, pillars and pillars of different sizes and type of clay. Deidara checked each and every one of them with unlimited joy. He checked into his pockets to search for money and when he made sure he had enough he continued searching.

There were a couple of heavy steps coming towards him and stopped by the blonde, and in no time, a heavy voice spoke out. "So you like clay?"

Deidara nods as he continues to check on the options, too concentrated on his own business to fully pay attention to the other two men cornering him. He snaps his fingers in success and takes the red clay package, when suddenly its slapped of his hands. The blond looks over to the man responsible for the disrespectful action. A man with dark brownish hair, tanned skin and the same face tattoos as Kankuro, while the other two were also a beautiful orange-bronce color with dark blond shades of blond.

"Go on, pick it up."

Deidara sighs and slowly squats to pick it up before its thrown off his grip again.

"I said pick it up."

Deidara lets a snarl escape his throat, which was cut short when it was replaced by a whelp of surprise when he's shoved to the man behind him, who pushed him to the third man to which the artist had already snapped back to his senses and tried to punch him, which he accomplished to do so across the jaw, when he targets the second closest in range he felt something soft wrap around his wrists and snap him back painfully. It was clothing.

Sasori had talked about it: Cloth-binding technique.

"What are you snarling at?" The artists struggled against the cloth binding, but just when he did they tightened painfully. "I expect an answer, Konohan dirt."

The blond glares at him before he spits on his face, a smile on his lips at the other's anger, one that quickly faded when he was slapped across the face. A blow that managed to send him stumbling to his knees with an aching cheek. "Freak!" and "Hag!" Were said to him in spite and left.

Deidara watched them go paying their apologies to the woman at the counter before exiting. Deidara gets up, finished his business in the shop; the woman at the counter said nothing, nor did Deidara. It didn't matter anymore.

**OooOooO**

Shikamaru looks down the window and an instant wave of sickness hits him. "Oh man..." THe difference between the plane and the ground was too great for him to cope with. Thousands of possibilities rushed into his mind; What might go wrong, what might happen if...So many possibilities, various variables and different consequences over each and ever action and decision taken.

"You're looking tense there, Shika." Calls Kakashi from the opposite side of the plane, eyes focused on his anxious partner.

"Tch." Shikamaru ignored the regard, focusing on loading and revising his luggage before they would be forced to make the jump. He tried to drag that process as much as possible but Kakashi realized the Nara genius was scared and pushed him so time wouldn't be wasted.

Hiruzen turned over his shoulder to look at the two younger males packed, loaded and ready. "I'm opening the hatch." He warns before he clicks a button, an alarm going off and both men hold on to the rail as the cargo hold opened up, a gush of wind immediately pulling on them. It was freezing cold and Shikamaru couldn't help but give a hitched gasp when the air hit him, it was like a thousand needles were going through him and sucking his oxygen supply.

"That's a long fall." Whistles Kakashi jokingly, however the detective could only feel the blood on his head drain and Kakashi's jokes weren't helping his nerves. He clutches on to his parachute anxiously, still deciding wheather he should give that jump or not, but before he could reach a conclusion a pair of hands did it for him. He could almost hear Kakashi's laugh roar on his ears. So playing with the same rules his shadow technique pulled the silver haired nin down with him.

The pressure of gravity pulling him down was overwhelming, it was like air became solid and crashed against him, trying to slow him down, remaining unsuccessfully as the ground came closer and closer. Shikamaru positioned his body horizontally, slowing down his fall before looking over to Kakashi who meet his glare and gave him a thumbs up, and both men pulled the chord of their parachute when they were within range, the piece of cloth spreading over them before they were snapped into a stop and glided over the sky, landing smoothly into the dark woods surrounding the city of Kiri.

Shikamaru couldn't be more happy to finally have his feet on the ground.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Teases Kakashi as he checks his sniper rifle to make sure no damages were done during landing or prior.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes to slits. "Remind me not to be by your side when we sky dive again."

"Again? There will be a next time?" A playful grin is noticeable in the Hatake.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes as he packs the parachute up and begin sneaking their way into Kiri silently. The city was empty, not a single soul out in the streets, except for armed men patrolling them.

"Now that isn't suspicious, is it?" Whispers Kakashi with sarcasm as they close in on the enemy. Shikamaru took little to posses the shadows of two men, bring them out of the sights of others, deep into the woods, knock them out and put on their uniforms.

"You take the one with the mask."

"Why? Don't you think I have enough with one?"

"Your silver hair is kind of a give away, don't you think?" Jokes Shikamaru as removed the ribbon holding his pineapple pony tail and letting his hair fall over his shoulders before he placed the googles and helmet on, soon becoming irrecogniseable.

"The ladies love it." Snickers Kakashi as his silver hair was hidden in a mask that covered his remaining visible features except his eyes. They took the weapons from their victims-it never hurts to have extra ammo-tied them up and dragged them to the furthest and darkest spot of the forest, drugging them enough to last for several hours.

"Keep one of your clones back in the forest to watch our backs and perimeter." Suggests Shikamaru, Kakashi saw the sense in his words and with a move of his hands an identical figure appeared by him and within a moment he was gone from their sights. They walked into Kiri imitating the moves of the enemy to fit in, keeping some distance without being too far apart. They scouted the area and learned the enemy ground like the back of their hand.

"You two with me, Miss Tayuya wants your assistance."

Both men looked at each other, when they realized it was an order and not a question they followed their apparent elder into one of the buildings to find another group of men like them forming in a line before a smaller woman, who looked fiercely at them before the ground under them trembled, and an elevator moved down below, raising after several minutes, letting to view a set of heavy cargo with some men as well, all having a long black red cloud patterned cloak.

Then the men in the line moved without orders and started carrying the cargo into a set of vans waiting by Tayuya.

The two Konohan nin did the same as the rest, and when the detective took the cargo into his hands, he was bewildered to find it was incredibly heavy. Questions roamed in his mind, and knowing he would have no other chance to sneak a peak into the contents inside he quickly derived a plan. Shikamaru tripped, accidentally on purpose, and the box crashed and shattered into pieces letting out a large amount of plastic bags that tore and let out white dust. Shikamaru was no fool, he'd encountered the same thing in Konoha far too many times.

Drugs. He peeks over to Kakashi but his comrade wasn't looking at him, but someone much bigger and threatening.

"You imbecile!" Shouts Tayuya, making his skin crawl and before he can do anything to apologize for the clumsy act, a hand flew over to his neck and dragged him over to a giant. The Nara felt the already tigh fingers close on his neck and shut down his respiratory system, just spotting black threats join the hand back to the owner while greenish eyes burned on him.

He recognized this man; Kakuzu.

"You'll pay your mistake with your life." Shikamaru wondered if it was a threat or a warning, but the more he felt dizzy the more evident it was that he wasn't going to be released, and Shikamaru was about to move his hands to do the shadow technique but just as he did someone else attacked from behind, going right through the taller male. Shikamaru was dropped at the sound of chirping birds echoing through the room.

Kakuzu fell, blood pouring out of the wound.

"Get them!" Shouts Tayuya, as Kakashi helps Shikamaru to his feet, before they had to jump to the nearest cover as open fire was taken. When given the chance, both men ran for their closest exit. They would've been fools if they staid and fought, they would be dead within moments. Shikamaru watched Kakashi leap out the window before the enemy were upon him, firing like madmen while the Nara ran for dear life. Pushing the door open, leaping through roofs and trees until he mixed with the shadows of the forest. Silently watching as those who yearned for his blood rushed past him, absolutely oblivious to his presence. He heard gun shots on the other side.

By the sound of the chaos reaching his ears, Shikamaru could tell it was not going well for his partner. He prepared a strategy and was ready to go but as soon as he attempted to leap through the woods someone stopped him. It was the same boy he'd meet back in Konoha.

"If you go, you will die."

"You!" He was greeted with shivering silence. "And I'm safer here with you, yes?"

The boy ignored Shikamaru's cynical remark. "You're safe with me...for the moment. "

"Oh, that's a relief." He ventures before he's distracted by the sound of a falling tree, he tried again to leap forth but the other stopped him.

"If you are worried about him, you should know this; Copycat Kakashi can take care of himself, and you should believe that as well. if they do capture him, be aware he'll be left alive to lure you in."

Shikamaru knew that Kakashi could take care of himself, but for how long? The Nara knew he needed to deal with the boy first, and fast.

"Let's cut to the chase." Begins Shikamaru. "This is the second time we've met, and the second time you've had the opportunity to kill me. Either you are a overly-compasionate, or need something from me, so which is it?"

The boy suddenly blanked out, deciding if he should speak or not. His decision was made. "Listen carefully now."

Haku leaned in, taking Shikamaru's wrists to make sure he wouldn't try and escape or attack. In the end, he was his enemy.

"Gato Company get their goods from Akatsuki. They don't have a central base, they are scattered all over the Five Nations, they are well founded and have the support of the Sound Shinobi Five and the Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist. My master is one of them and is the murderer of Gato and his partners. You must understand that before all of this Gato was not loved by the people, and when he died Tayuya took over, and she's loved much less."

"But then-" Haku clasps his mouth over the Nara's mouth, his face turned to look at the enemy run past him reporting their status; One escaped but the other was captured. Shikamaru felt guilt overwhelm him but decided it was best to keep quiet, when Haku was positive no more unwanted ears were by he continues.

"Akatsuki already have Kumo, Oto, Ame and Kiri in their grasp, Suna and Konoha are next." Haku retreats, slipping his hand of Shikamaru's lips. "The tide is already against you, I suggest you think of something quick, time is running out." Another step back. "Watch your shadows, detective. You may control them but not what hides within them. Remember, you are not alone…" He looks over his shoulder as if checking something before he locks gazes with the enemy one last time. "Good luck saving your friend."

The boy then leaps off into the air.

**OooOooO**

"Oiii, Danna! Get over here, un!" Reaches Deidara's voice over to Sasori who was going through some paper work over at his office. Time was short for him and the thought of wasting time to see what Deidara was up to should have been perished from his mind, but for Sasori logic couldn't stand in his way. Wasting time on Deidara was totally worth it.

"What?" Asks the redhead irritatedly. Sasori knew that as much as he enjoyed spending time with the blonde, he was going to regret it once he returned to business.

"Come here, un!"

Sasori sighs but goes over to the origin of Deidara's voice. The blond was inside his workshop-where he made some space for him to settle- fixated on something, and as Sasori got closer he could see that something was in between his hands. The closer he got the better he identified it as a solid object of whitish color. The Kazekage leaned closer to examine it better but the blonde putted his arm in the way to stop him, and with a grin on his face he lifted his hand, two fingers ready. "Katsu!"

_**BOOM!**_

"HA! MUAHAHAHA! Did you see that, Danna? Art is an explosion, un!" Claims the blond in victory.

Sasori ceased to see the beauty of that. It hardly lasted anything, he hadn't even managed to get a good look at it, and it did actually make him pissed not to have seen it. Art was something to be seen and last, not disappear in an instant. Where was the beauty in that? But looking how excited Deidara was he decided it was best to just let him be but then, he suddenly saw something on the blonde that caught his attention.

Deidara was too excited and self-proud to notice the redhead reach out for him and grab his wrist and pull the sleeve to show the bruises on his wrist. Spotting what had happened the blonde tried to snatch his arm back, but Sasori kept it in sight, and when he spoke Deidara felt his skin crawl.

"Who did this to you?" No answer and the artist looks away, avoiding the question completely, but Sasori reached out, took his chin and forced their eyes to meet. "Deidara! Answer me!"

"No one, un."

"Don't lie to me."

Quiet again.

"It's nothing you should worry about, un." Says Deidara, taking his leave. The words were so simple but Sasori felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He felt strange; his limbs were shaking, his teeth gritted and his fingers balled into fists.

"Nothing I should worry about?!" He stops the blond from leaving, his voice taking a sharp, deep edge of anger. "Are you kidding?"

"What are you getting so upset about, un?!" Snaps Deidara and tries to struggle against the other but the only thing that managed was to get pinned to the wall. Erratic from the struggle both panted, and without further words Sasori leaned over and made their lips meet. It was soft, like always, and ended shortly before he traces the shape of the blonde's lips with his fingers.

"I'm upset because I _care_ about you, Deidara." He raises a hands and strokes the blond's cheek lovingly. "You are valuable to me."

_Valuable._ Sasori had meant it in a loving but Deidara had heard that word be said in such negative terms that he misinterpreted. Deidara sighed into his touch and cupped his lover's hand. "I don't want to cause problems, Danna, that's not the reason you bought me for, un."

The Kazekage snorts. "You're right, that's not the reason I bought you for." Sasori releases Deidara and stomps to the exit. He was pissed, after all this time Deidara still didn't understand his feelings. "I'll be back late, so don't bother waiting for me."

"Where are you going, un?"

"Somewhere. Alone."

Deidara doesn't answer just gives a slight nod before he heard a door slam shut.

Why was Sasori so upset? What did he mean he cared for him? He's only merchandise. Maybe he was worried he would get hurt because he was going to return him...The thought made his guts twist and turn. He shakes his head decides to tend his homework.

Gosh, he hated the pile of paperwork. Did teachers believe that students don't have a life outside of school?

Normally, Sasori would help him with his work, especially when dealing with Maths and Suna's native language. He was such a kind person, which made him understand why everyone worried over his well being-to the point that they would hurt another for his sake. Deidara didn't want Sasori to be angry to his people, not with them, who obviously idolized him after their reign of terror ended when the Third Kazekage and his son; Gaara, died.

Gaara...Hinata...Tobi...Hidan...Ino...Kisame...What became of them? Its now been three months since he'd left Akatsuki, and a little less when he stopped hearing from them. He missed them so much, so, so much. He never thought he would, but here he was thinking how things would be if Hidan were here, how he would kick these people's asses and make them his personal bitches like it were an every day thing.

Deidara sighed as he headed over to the bedroom. Sleep was the only thing that could grant him peace at these moments. He took off his cloths until he remained on only his boxers and was about to head to bed when he suddenly spotted something odd in the mirror of the wardrobe- His reflection wasn't following him.

The artist blinked several times as he closed in on the fragile object, curiosity and fear ruling him as he stretched his fingers over and caressed the surface where his reflection was glaring back at him. It felt smooth and cold, if it were to be told by simple touch he would immediately claim nothing was out of place, but he knew better than to trust just one sense. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and a slight electric shock sent the blond step away from the object.

He didn't know why but in all the mist of the chaos he couldn't stop looking at his own reflection; Those ocean blue eyes lost their vigor and turned red like blood, his smooth long hair became spiked and the color shifted to black as night, and as Deidara stepped back reflexively, the image followed, his feet pooling out of the mirror and landing onto reality, and so on until the whole body was now before the blond, who had tripped and fallen on the end of the bed in disbelief as the elder male leaned over for him, a smirk evident on his face.

The lights of the room went off, leaving Deidara in utter darkness, shaking in pure horror.

"Hello, Deidara. Missed me?"

* * *

**TBC-**

**Please review ^^**

*****_Who do you think Hidan got that quote from? ;) _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12****  
**

* * *

**Violent Visions**

* * *

Deidara couldn't tell. Had that really been Madara? Every time he tried to remember it was like he was watching a fragment of a dream, or a nightmare, it just didn't feel real. Either way it was a scary experience and he made sure to try and push the image into the darkest corner of his mind.

"Daisuke, pay attention!" Deidara snapped back into his senses as he realized that his Math teacher; Yashamaru, was calling out for him, which had unintentionally made him center of attention, and as always, some of the boys made taunting noises, and Deidara didn't know if to feel embarrassed or angered, but he remembered what Hiroku had said once; fight a wave and you'll just get thrown back.

"Uh, what, un?" Asked the blond, still dazed by the several nights without sleep. Yashamaru sighed, being aware that his student wasn't being himself for the last couple of days, he offered a tender smile and repeated his question, which Deidara had trouble answering, making him even further frustrated-he knew he wasn't dumb, he just didn't remember stuff.

At the end of the class, he was forced to stay behind when Yashamaru called for him. Kankuro, who had been waiting outside of the classroom spotted the two and decided not to intrude when the elder male informed him, and without further dispute closed the door-he had no reason to doubt his uncle.

Yashamaru was very pretty if Deidara dare say. He had feminine features, which Kankuro had said once to resemble that of their own mother; shoulder length, sandy brown hair, long eyelashes and dark blue-ish grey eyes, but Yashamaru wasn't all looks, he was sweet, supportive and caring, and that personality soon made Deidara warm up to him.

"You don't seem to be feeling alright, is everything okay?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes.

Deidara shrugged, he really didn't want to talk about his problems with anyone besides Sasori- trust that had costed Sasori a lot to earn and deserved. "Just have problems with sleeping, un."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just can't sleep, un." It was a lie, and Yashamaru spotted it right away, but unlike Sasori he didn't force an answer out of him. He could tell Deidara had had a hard life in the past, and it must not be any easier here either.

Yashamaru takes Deidara's hand into his own. "You can always come to me if anything happens." He smiled and Deidara felt something inside him flutter. It had been some time since anyone had been nice to him besides Sasori, Kankuro and Sasori's parents and…the members of Akatsuki. It felt weird, a nice weird.

Yet, Deidara can't help to chuckle. "I don't have trouble, everything's fine, Sensei."

Again, Yashamaru didn't believe him but he didn't push him for an answer, instead he allowed him to go, waving at Kankuro as they left his room and he readied for his next class. Deidara left to the bathroom just before his next class, having started to feel a bit tired he decided that pouring some water over his face would help him awaken his tired out body, and it did.

"What were you talking about with Yashamaru-Sensei, huh?"

Deidara looks into the mirror to see three people standing behind him, to be precise; three girls, Deidara at first thought they're talking to each other when suddenly one of the girls leans on the wall next to the mirror he was currently looking at and looked in his direction.

"Did you even talk at all?" Deidara slowly turned his gaze at her. He wasn't stupid, he knew very well what she was insinuating, and by the malicious glint in her eyes, he could tell she was just getting started. "I don't know what Sensei sees in such a flat bitch like you, though I imagine he put those hand of yours to good use. No wonder you're still in here, and not in the streets where you belong. "

"What is it to you if I _talk_ to sensei, un?" Deidara still doesn't make eye contact as he rearranges his hair in the mirror, he knew that if he wanted to keep his facade he shouldn't look into the eyes of the tiger. "Jealous he pays more attention to me than a desperate bitch like yourself?"

"Not at all. I'm just disgusted that he chose a dirty slut like you to ease his urges. I'm sure the Kazekage finds no better use for you other than to spread your legs." Deidara felt his resolve weaken at the mention of Sasori. Sasori wouldn't consider him only that could he? He had grown certain that these couple of months Sasori loved him. Or was that a creation of his own imagination? He knew he loved Sasori, but...did Sasori love him back? Or had he misinterpreted that love for lust and desire?

The woman spotted Deidara's uneasiness and took the next step to attack. "Oh, has he said that he loves you? If he has then it's just a lie just to keep you willing for bed." Deidara's teeth grind together, his anger fueling. "Then I speak the truth then?" Deidara wanted to reject that statement, yet deep down, through that layer of hate, he could feel the pain of hurt hit.

Before he knew it, the girl leaned in, her face inches from his and Deidara was more than aware that she had a reason to be such a bitch; she was not exactly beautiful, but neither was she less than pretty, to some men she would be considered something else; sexy. She had curled brownish hair, white skin and red, blood lips that contrasted her white skin and green eyes.

He remembered watching a show in television, where they were talking about insects falling victims into the ventus plant's traps-it looked so harmless from far but once you were in its reach there was no escape. He pretty much felt like that at this moment as a long black-colored nailed finger playing with his hair until it moved down his cheek. Taunting him.

"You think you are so pretty, no? Well I hate to break it for you, but I'm going to be honest, unlike the rest here. You're a disgusting, fat, stupid whore. Who could love someone like you?" And with that she turns around, her slapped Deidara along the way.

Deidara looked at his hands, their tongues latching out to greet him, and with a bit of shame and anger, Deidara closed them.

After that, it seemed that things went downhill in college, even if any of his shadows were with him he no longer felt comfortable or safe, even the friends he'd made had started to retreat themselves from him. Why? He didn't know, but he was more than certain it had to do with those three girls he spoke in the bathroom.

Once, Deidara was going to class, Hiroku by his side when suddenly he spotted a man staring at him, and when their eyes meet the man moved his hands to where his crotch was and he pumped before he throws it forward, then he winked and turned around to his friends who were laughing. It was a very rude, offensive and disgusting remark, but Deidara could do no better other than flick him off.

Even if people did that to him, he had grown used to it. It might as well be true that in the end that's all he was good for. However, when Yashamaru was witness to one of these rude acts he immediately ended it, and he made sure the other teachers were aware of it. It helped a bit, but the problem wasn't solved.

"As soon as this started you should have come to me." He scolded the young blond who still had his eyes wandering out the window, paying little to no attention to the worried teacher.

Deidara sighed. He was starting to sound like Sasori. "I didn't need your help."

"You must learn to take the help of others."

"I said I _don't _need _your fucking_ help, un."

"You need it, you just don't _want_ it."

"Neither."

Yashamaru realized that he can't do much, so he decided to take another approach-a more passive one. "Either way, I'm glad I could help. I hope in the future you can come to trust me as you've had with the Kazekage." He takes Deidara's hand and caressed it with a tenderness that made him look like he feared Deidara was made of porcelain and one brusque move would break it.

"What...What are you doing?" Wondered the blond aloud, Yashamaru remained quiet as he leaned forth and kissed his hand. His lips were rough yet they moved with such delicacy that their roughness could be over-looked.

"A beautiful lady should be treated as such."

Deidara's blank shock shifted and with a slight move he pulls his hand back. "Thanks, un." Baffled the blond, utterly embarrassed. He didn't know if to feel flattered or not.

**OooOooO**

Akatsuki had changed, something big was coming, Hidan knew that ever since the disappearance of Ino and Konan, and Itachi and Deidara's leave, something had gone amiss. He knew Kakuzu knew and whenever he inquired the other avoided the question, like he always did when Hidan hit the right button, and it pissed him off not to know.

Something was going on, and his curiosity pried him.

Tobi's change had been the most notable for Hidan, the boy was no longer cheerful and hyperactive, on the contrary, he had taken a new personality. Madara had come for him one night and they spent a lot of time in Tobi's room, hence those visits it was like Tobi had started to loose it. Even Hidan had to begin to question his sanity, and he was considered the nut-case.

It was also obvious that Kisame missed Itachi, he wouldn't say it, he wouldn't admit it or even show it but he did, after Itachi had been ordered by Madara himself to leave to Kumo, the shark man had been less enthusiastic. Hidan had lived long enough with these people to understand them like the back of their hand; Kisame felt utterly furious.

"Madara always Madara…" He cursed. All of Itachi's problems had begun because of him, first he framed Itachi for the murder of his clan, then tricked the media to believe his death then bring the weasel here offering a false haven to the young Itachi. If that wasn't enough, he purposely and strategically used both brothers to fit his uses and, like the sneaky little bastard he is, played his hand once again.

Hidan had been one of the few that learnt Kisame had been Madara's right hand, back then he was someone different from when he was now. Back then, he'd witnessed Madara do all of his little schemes, play with other's lives to fit his desires and watch him performs tortures that could leave anyone mentally, emotionally and physically traumatized. Back then, he had enjoyed all of that, today, he was glad to have changed, but the guilt remained. He couldn't bring himself to think what atrocities he would have done. What he could have done to Itachi….

But Madara was wise and was aware that Kisame would turn on him anytime soon and used his trumptcard—Itachi. And the shark hated to admit it but it worked. Whatever his previous boss had under the sleeve was a secret, now the only thing Kisame could do was wait and see.

"You miss Itachi?" Asked Hidan, Kisame nods puffing his cheeks before groaning. He thought the Jashinist was going to make fun of him, Kisame had learned to control his emotions but he did have his buttons, and Hidan was good at find them. Like always.

"I miss Kakuzu too…" He whispered quietly. Kisame jerks his head over to him, absolutely shocked. Hidan flustered at the gaping expression of the other. "Don't you dare tell that bastard!"

Kisame chuckles as he shaked his head. He was good friends with Kakuzu and he was glad that the Jashinist was as fond of the miser as the miser was of him.

As for Hinata; the ex-Hyuuga heir could only feel awkward in Akatsuki now, she was the only woman in the organization and her petitions had increased massively, she was bound to start in a week and she could only feel dread to think how tiring and disgusting this was going to be. She missed Ino, Konan, Itachi and specially Deidara. She missed her lover as well, she wrote to him endless amount of letters, letters that in the end remained by her side for her to mourn and hope one day they would reach him.

Letters that Madara took, mocked and then destroyed.

"Oh, oh! Listen to this one. _Why haven't you answered my letters? Do you no longer love me? Has something changed? I miss you Kankuro, please don't forget about me._" He mimics before he lets out a thunderous laughter. "Seriously, you children are so entertaining!"

"You should not mock her..."Whispered the boy.

Madara looked over to Gaara, who remained balled in Madara's bed. The Uchiha frowned at his words, throwing the papers over the redhead. "You know, these remind me a lot to the ones you wrote to your dear brother and sister. _Its very cold in here, I miss the warmth of the sand and the sight of the sun. Come save me, come save me from him, he's so mean and forceful. _Ah, back then you were such an insolent little brat, weren't you? Speaking rubbish behind my back. Haven't I been kind to you?"

He pushed Gaara so he was on his back, taking hold of his chin, ignoring how wet it was due tears he'd caused before. "Haven't I been kind and loving? Huh?" He moves Gaara's head so he shook his head. Madara frowned in mock his fingers painfully tightening around the younger boys, watching him make a grimace of pain. "You know, I could have just killed you and dumped your rotten body in a wasteland after you ceased use like I did with the rest of your kind. You and Uzumaki are lucky."

Gaara gulped and swallowed back a whimper, he knew Madara was speaking the truth, both being Jinchuriki he could have simply ripped them off and finished their sealing.

However, both had still some use to him; Naruto for luring Sasuke, and Gaara for his own twisted desires, desires that were slowly fading. With one harsh move he took a handful of Gaara's hair and shook him violently. "Look at me when I speak to you." When the other failed to do so he retorted to another way; pain.

Madara enjoyed bringing pain to many, but there was only one that amused him; Kiba Inuzuka. The boy was relentless, which he was glad about, as Gaara seemed to have lost his vigor after a certain encounter with the Uzumaki—he chuckled at the thought that they believed they would get away with such a petty lie.

Kiba had endured about the worst he could do; physical, mental, emotional pain and torture and still dare to go on his rebellious facade.

"Just you wait and see bastards! My mom is going to find me and rip your balls off!" Was among the many things the boy screamed.

"Oh look at me shake, I'm so scared." Madara mocks turning to look over to Pein who remained as stoic as ever, his laughter ceases when he ears another set of words leave his prisioner's lips.

"Fuck you."

Madara wasn't kind, but before he had known to control himself over the years, but right now he couldn't care less about others. His patience had run dry. "Did you know I have anger management issues, my dear mutt?" He says casually. "And right now, you're not doing a very good job helping me control it."

Usually, Kiba never complied with his wishes, which wasn't anything new and when he left the room the boy was in, there wouldn't be any sounds coming from it until the next day or following hours, depending how merciful his sleep was.

Konan he always left for last, it had taken a lot to recapture her in their last confrontation in Konoha. She almost escaped his clutches—almost. Habitually, he left his most _important guests_ to be dealt with by Deva Pein, but not this time, because the matter concerned Konan, and he would be a fool to let them both do mischief without his consent, however, that didn't mean he left Deva behind when he made his visits to the paper nin. He is able to hear her cries a few feet away from the room, and once inside he encounters the three Peins.

"Has she talked yet?" He asked, all Pein's shake their heads.

"Konan if you would just give him what he says you wouldn't be going through this." Deva began, and Madara didn't miss the foreign expression form on Konan's face at the sound of him, it wasn't hate or wrath, it was something very different; Hurt. Oh, how he loved it.

"Leave me alone." The sound of her voice was so breakable that Madara couldn't help to feel a wave of jealousy rush inside him. To witness a woman succumb to simple words when he had done the unimaginable to her. Then again, Konan could be considered indestructible by many, but those who knew, she had one deadly weakness; Yahiko.

"May we have some privacy, Madara?" Asked Deva, Madara was tempted to refuse it but then again, this might get them somewhere. He left and allowed Deva and Konan their privacy.

"What he wants to create is for the greater good." Whispered the ginger, unsure if he should move towards her or not.

"Greater good? Don't make me laugh! What greater good?! Madara is mad with power and you've fallen along in his trickery. Plans tell a lot from their creators, and Madara is vile, his plans for us will be so too!" Konan choked out, her fingers wrapping into shaking fists, the chains attached to her wrists clanging.

"And you've been blinded by Nagato." Hissed the other.

Konan's head jerks up, shock evident in her face, her lips quivered as if to say something but nothing came out and her head fell. She was at her limit in resisting Madara, it would only be but a matter of time. She was at least grateful that she knew as much of Madara than the man would have her know, if it were otherwise, she would have succumbed a long time ago. If it weren't for Orochimaru's obsession with the Sharingan then she would have fallen into his Genjutsu.

"So you will not listen to reason?" She tuned her face in refusal. "So be it."

Madara, who had been sneakily listening to the conversation, stepped back into the room, in his hands he had a small pistol which he was lazily tapping, a bored expression on his face. He was pleased he caught everyone's attention with his unannounced entry, even more so when their eyes glazed over to the weapon. Technology was so handy, yet fun, though he had to say he preferred ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"My dearest Konan, you've surprised me, but I have to say that I'm growing tired of this game. So let me present to you a new one, one that proves ti be much more entertaining." He finally targeted the end of the gun to her forehead, and as expected there wasn't even a drop of fear or shock in her eyes. "Hmph."

He moved and finally placed it to the head of the first Pein, who remained immobile at the act.

"You know what I want. So I'll give you until three to answer." He removes the safety of the gun. "One." He pulls the trigger. Bang! There was a loud thud. "Two." Another bang and a thud to follow, Konan takes the risk to peek at the situation. Animal and Naraka Pein were on the floor, blood blooming from their bodies. Now, Madara was standing before his third victim; Yahiko.

Deva cocked his head in confusion at the pistol like he'd never seen one before. Konan's mouth dropped. He wouldn't do it… Or would he? She felt her body stiffen and her mind whirl with doubt. Pein was immortal…he's a god after all. Pein couldn't die by a simple bullet, could he?

No….Pein's god, but not Yahiko….Yahiko is a mere human.

"Three."

"Yahiko!" Her eyes flip open at the thud and felt her stomach tie into a knot at the sight of Yahiko looking back at her, a line of blood crossing his cheek reflecting the path the bullet had taken. Madara clicked his tongue in disappointment, he didn't get his answer but that hadn't stopped his enjoyment of Konan's horror. Then, the two bodies of Pein rise from the pool of blood, their expressions emotionless as always as they stood as if a bullet hadn't gone through them, their wounds healing.

Zetsu appeared from the wall, catching Madara's attention immediately. "I've got news for you, Madara."

Madara arched an eyebrow with peculiar interest, and he walked towards Zetsu, the both discretely whispering. His expressions softening as his eyes glazed over to Konan and gave her a smirk that could only be described as vile. He left Zetsu's side and walked up to Konan, his gun pressed to her forehead.

"Your assistance is no longer needed. Game over, Konan."

_Bang!_

**OooOooO**

Sasori had seen the change in Deidara in the past couple of days, he thought he was being paranoid but the more he kept an eye on his partner the more he was convinced something had troubled his partner. Furthermore, a few incidents that had started happening in the middle of the nights became his main concern.

As of recently, Deidara was no longer by his side in bed when these panic attacks started, which usually happened in the middle of the night of early morning. Then when Sasori found him, he found that the younger man had inflicted self harm but seemingly not aware of it. The artist was awake yet not, it was like his mind was in a world far away from this one and his body reacted to it.

It was something strange to witness because at first Deidara seemed to simply be sleep walking, but that belief changed quickly when Sasori found Deidara in the living room, furniture broken and ripped, like if it had been victim of a battle but there was no one inside, Temari confirmed it, no one but just the two of them.

Nonetheless, the blond would then snap out of it and seek the comfort of his partner confused and lost, with no memory of what he was dreaming.

It was unbelievably frustrating not to know what to do.

Sasori was worried and asked several times but Deidara didn't know what to answer and, as much as Deidara wanted to forget, he coulnd't, something would always come back.

_Lost in the wasteland, sand storming all senses into oblivion. At the distance he spots a figure up ahead, it's a male, he runs up to him, but the more effort he puts the farther the figure glides, until finally he reached out to him and the man turned around to be that of a friend._

_Deidara stumbled back, eyes wide with fear as the unmasked man kneeled down to him, eyes dead and body slowly disintegrating and when he spoke only blood left his lips, soon blood started leaking from his eyes, his ears and pores._

_Deidara closed his eyes and had his hands over his ears, he remained like that and when he believed he was safe he opened his eyes only to find the _same_ man even closer to him. Now light leaving his sockets and mouth, comprehensible words reaching the blond._

_"__Deidara…You left Tobi...You left Tobi to die!"_

_The blond screams and he finally awakens._

_He caresses his temples and sighs out aloud. "It's only a dream…It's only a dream. Idiot...it's only a dream, again." He shudders until he peeks over to look at Sasori. He nods to himself, it was time he told him. __"__Danna…un?" The blond whispers, one finger stroking his arm and kissing his ear, when the other didn't react he dicided to pull him over to the other side, but when he did he regretted doing so._

_It was Sasori alright, or more like, a dead version of him. The artist felt his left wrist he taken into another's hand and pin him to the bed, coming face to face with __him__ again._

_"__Tobi..."_

_As if those words had been a switch, the color on the male's eyes disappear into a dead-white, a growling sound coming from the back of his throat._

_"You've always been the lucky one between the two of us. Always had the best deal. You've never once lost a single thing Deidara, you never loose anything, you just leave them behind; You don't value anything..,just like you did with me. As for me? I've lost everything! I think you should have a taste of what despair feels like!"_

_ From there little did it take for Deidara to throw the male of him and make a run, crashing to the ground when his feet collide with something that shouldn't be there. __A corpse. Deidara scrambles to his feet only to see that the whole room was splattered with blood and bodies, they were dead, all faces of people he didn't know._

_The two figures started walking towards him, calling out his name in the most malicious manner. Deidara ran for the door, ran through the streets while he begged for reality to return, and if this was indeed reality, for someone to help him. _

_Like if his wishes were conceived he spotted a female at eye's reach, he catches up to her and when he touched her shoulder the woman fell limp. He ran and the same happened to the people he encountered until he was finally caught by Tobi who engulfed him in a red, sickening light. Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs, he could feel his mouth move, he could feel his throat vibrate, but no sound came out as unbelievable pain swarmed him. _

"Deidara!" A voice kept shouting in this dizziness, his body shaking as consequence of two hands over his shoulders, bringing him back to reality.

"NO! Let go, un!" Screamed said man as he raged out on the man shaking him, afraid this was yet again another hallucination. "Get out of my fucking head!"

When Deidara was finally submitted and calmed down Sasori held him close, but that didn't mean he was not afraid, he latched on Sasori's arms, too scared to care how childish or weak he looked.

"Danna…I'm seeing weird shit, un…" Whimpered the blonde. "I see dead bodies, and blood, a lot of it. Death haunts me every night."

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He hugged him tighter, kissing his cheek. "I'm here now, nothing can hurt you."

"Heh, I wish you were as invincible as you think you are, un."

"I don't think I'm invincible. I_ am_ invincible. I am a master, your master." Deidara didn't know if he found Sasori's self-confidence reassuring or hilarious or plain arrogant. Either way, Deidara shivered in the Kazekage's warmth, and for the first time he could claim he felt safe. He began small, unlike before, with a trail of kisses down Sasori's chest, which the other didn't know what to do and concluded with allowing him to go on.

"Tch. Always so confident." He whispered, their noses touching lightly before he kissed the corner of Sasori's lips while his fingers traced a pattern over the other's muscles. To him, Sasori was beyond beautiful, in more ways than just physically. "You're a true master piece. _A bang, _un."

Sasori took a long breath before he chuckled. "Art is _eternal_, brat."

"You are bound to that idea, aren't you?" Teased the artist.

"As you to yours."

"I guess I can't bring you to think otherwise, then, un..."

"Nor I with you."

They both smile, realizing how both ideals were so contrasting, so different yet they had been attracted like magnets, managing to find a center in their extreme point of views, an intersection. Then again, they were both artists, both had the same passion for art, something that many did not have.

"This argument remains on hold. Now, no more talking, brat." Joked Sasori, Deidara agreeing, as he resumed to their earlier actions, nibbling the blonde's ear, while his hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed his fingers over the other's nipples, as Deidara roamed his hands over Sasori's upper chest, muffling his moans by bitting the shoulder of the other.

He once again felt the anomaly in Sasori's chest and he inquired, and the puppeteer succumbed to give an answer, removed his clothing and showed him. Deidara made sure to touch the exposed skin; his shoulders were broad, he was toned to the point muscle could be felt and spotted but where his chest should be was a strange machine in there. It felt warm and a faint set of beats could be heard, he leaned over and kissed it, noticing Sasori shudder.

"What's this?"

"Do you find it disgusting?"

Deidara snorted, so the great, invincible Sasori did have his uncertainties. "No, un."

"I almost died." He explained, trying to keep his speech legitimate as Deidara removed what remained of his clothing and made sure their skin make contact, immediately contrasting and giving each other shudders. "This keeps me alive."

"What happened?"

"They tried to assassinate me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. If I were to understand those who hate me, I wouldn't be hating them back."

"What...ah... happened to them, un?"

"I killed them."

"I take you...ngh... don't forgive easily..."

"Why should I show mercy to those who showed none to me? Why give them the opportunity to kill me again?"

Deidara kissed Sasori's lips, which were now tense, while the redhead's calloused hands moved Deidara to lie under him. "Who were they, un?"

"No one." Deidara shuddered at his deadpan response, he sounded so...fearful, intimidating. In his eyes, Sasori was merciful, caring and loving, but now he discovered another side of him; he was as equally twisted and brutal to those he believed deserved it. "You don't need to fear me, you have done nothing to deserve my wrath."

"And if I were to anger you... what would happen to me, un?" Asked Deidara cautiously, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, soon finding himself moaning lowly when the other pleased him with touches and kisses.

Sasori separated slightly so their eyes met and in them Deidara saw something strange, sublime. "It's impossible for you to have my wrath."

With one push he was inside of his lover, both grunting slightly before they continued on, warm in each other's hold, Deidara moaned as Sasori thrusts into him, a bit more vigorous than usual. Soon their bodies were covered in sweat as they started to reach their climax, then his back arched, chin tilted upward and cried in pleasure as the other mimicked his moves. Both tired and filled with fatigue collapsed in each other's arms, sleep almost claiming them when suddenly Sasori acted.

"Deidara…" He whispered, taking his face with both hands, pushing his sweaty hair out of the way, but Deidara already had his eyes closed and turned so his back was pressed to Sasori's chest, allowing the other to scratch the back of his head soothingly-Oh, how he loved that. After a few moments he lets out a faint hum to encourage Sasori to continue. Sasori kissed the blonde's earlobe before he spoke; "I love you."

Deidara's eyes snapped open.

* * *

**A/N- I realize I've been cliffhanging you guys...a lot...Well guess what, its going to keep happening, sorry! *evil laugh* Anyways, I have a problem; In the following chapter I will be moving on to another character's point of view, you can choose between these characters; Zetsu, Kakuzu, Itachi, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Naruto or well another character. I personally was torn between Itachi, Kakuzu or Sasuke, but I leave it in your hands. Ps, Don't worry, we'll get back to Shika and Oro soon, if the world doesn't end before I update again that is ^^  
**

**Please review :) Have a good day! **


End file.
